Angels and Demons
by poisoncupcake
Summary: A decade ago, Bunny's family experienced a car crash, yet her parents bodies couldn't be found. With no clues and no evidence, Bunny was adopted into a family of high standards, being separated from her brother, the only family left. Receiving a letter from him, Bunny goes to find him. But, when she does, she must answer a question: How far would you go to protect the one you love?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so for those of you who don't know, this is a remake of my original story, 'Angels and Demons.' I remade it because I screwed up my original story, and I want to retell it using my own ideas and my own... thing. I just feel really ashamed of that story, and so I've decided to remake it. It was just dragged on and wasn't going anywhere...

There is a lot of change in this story. I finally have a solid plot, which I will stick to. I have taken out four main characters in the last story and have used them as minor characters in this story.

I hope you guys enjoy the remake!

* * *

"I'm home," a girl's voice murmurs as she walks through the doors of her home with sadness. No one replies to her voice. "Figures," she mumbles sadly as she adjusts the strap of her bag with disappointment.

The girl has long, flowing platinum blonde hair that could also look gold at another time. They were tied in two buns, and they flowed down her back. Her face is pure and airbrushed, clear of any blemishes. There are a few scars, but nobody is perfect. Her eyes are a sparkling and beautiful, crisp blue with thick long eyelashes to get the dust away from her eyes. She is thin and delicate, but not sickly thin.

"Hello, Ms. Serena," a servant appears, smiling at her.

"Just call me Bunny, Sebastian." the girl named Bunny smiles at the butler. "Where's mom and dad?" she questions with a tilt of her head. Her curiosity got the better of her every single time.

"Your mother and father have left due to an emergency. They send their apologies that they are not able to be with you." Sebastian tells, but Bunny sighs. "But, while they are gone, the maids and chefs will attend to your will."

"Alright, thank you," Bunny thanks. "I'll be upstairs doing my homework." Bunny leaves without another word, and pouts.

_'They are never really home, are they?'_ she thinks to herself, reaching her room._ 'Their mind is set somewhere else... Even if they seem as though they are at home, they don't really acknowledge me, do they? Even if I died, they probably wouldn't notice.'_ she jokes to herself. Instead of walking to her room, Bunny decides to go to the game room, which is pretty useless for her. But, she stays there just to watch something to get her mind off of the subject of abandonment. She decides to do her homework; the only way to get her foster parent's attention is to fail something at school, which cause them to completely shut themselves from her. If she disobeys their rules, she is completely shut off.

Her foster parents are nice enough, but up to a point. Her real parents disappeared when she was seven years old. It was after a car crash, a horrible car crash that slightly disable Bunny. She had a third degree burn mark that marred the area around her left wrist, and spread along her arms to her shoulder. It is now a darker color than her actual skin tone, as well as a bit of a red fleshy color and wrinkled a bit. The lower half of her back also suffered; when she tried getting Sammy out of the car, the flames attached to her clothes, and started burning her back. Thankfully, her brother was not harmed in that accident. But, when she tried to find her parents, they were nowhere in sight. Not even their bodies could be found.

Bunny flips the channels nonchalantly as she got out her water bottle and drinks something, quenching her thirst. She continues on with her homework.

Before long, she finishes it up and just aimlessly watches the mindless television. She looks out the window, and sighs to herself with a look of longing. '_Sammy...'_ she thinks to herself. _'If only I knew where you were, I would come and get you...'_ she gets up and walks over to the large window. She looks out to see the city below her.

Her foster parents live the life of luxury; but Bunny doesn't care. Money and luxury never mattered to her before, and it certainly doesn't matter to her now. All the money in the world could not be the replacement of the emotions she never received from her foster parents.

She likes being here, despite the fact she rarely spent any time with her foster parents; but, her heart longs for Sammy. She misses her brother, the one who always made her smile with his bright emerald eyes. She misses her parents, who cannot be found anywhere. Sure, the police issued a missing persons' case, but there were no leads and no clues. It became cold after a few weeks.

She squishes her face against the window, watching as her long eyelashes brush against the window pane.

"Ms. Serena," the maid appears out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Bunny looks up with surprise.

"Dinner is ready," she bows.

"Okay," Bunny nods, following the maid down the stairs into the dining room.

Bunny never wanted much, just some food. But, she always needed something sweet at the end of every meal. No exceptions. So, once Bunny sits at the long dinner table alone, she starts to fill her plate with food. Even if she is upset or happy, or whatever emotion she is capable of feeling, Bunny always needs to have food. It's her favorite thing to do in her downtime: eating. Mainly eating sweets is her favorite downtime.

After eating dinner, she fills her plates with sweets and continues to eat. Only when she feels bloated does she stop eating. She thanks the chefs for the delicious dinner before going back upstairs. She sits in the game room alone, with the television as her only source of sound and comfort.

Bunny looks down to her hands after some time. A sudden hum perks her ears, and as she takes a deep, slow breath, she sees a soft white orb glowing in the palm of her hand. It reminds her of a miniature sized sun, but she is able to look at it despite it's brightness. She blows against it softly, and as she does, the orb diffuses from it's spherical shape and flows through the air, twinkling and soon disappearing afterwards.

Bunny always knew she was born different. That she possesses some sort of other worldly power not known to anyone else. That this power she has is somehow connected to something bigger. Occasionally, she summons this power just to see it, or sometimes just to relax herself. She doesn't know how it works for her, but taking a deep breath and focusing helps to summon the power within her.

She stands up and takes all of her school stuff; she walks into her room and lets her stuff fall to the floor. She quickly takes a shower to wipe all of the dirt and all of the day's worries off of her body. She puts on some pajamas and then lays down on her bed. She stares up to the ceiling, not able to go to sleep.

Bunny stays awake, wondering how long she would have to be here. Her life ever since she has gotten adopted is nothing but just repeat of the day before; repetitive and boring, she longs to go out and explore the world. But more than anything, she wishes she could find her brother.

Her brother wasn't just any brother that a normal family had. Her brother was special to her; he always made her smile, he was always nice to her, and he always depended on her. He was someone that Bunny could teach all she knew about life to her little brother. But now he is gone, off with some foster family who she didn't even know was good enough to take care of her brother.

If Bunny could, she would leave this family if it meant she would find her brother. This family she has is very nice, but not very good at taking care of a child. She didn't even know why they decided to take her up if they weren't ready to raise her. Instead, she was raised by the maids and servants, and disciplined by her foster parents.

Bunny moves on her side, feeling a bit of discomfort where her third degree scars are. They don't usually hurt - she doesn't know if they are supposed to hurt as scars - but whenever she puts pressure on them, it hurts.

She decides to close her eyes and attempts to go to sleep.

* * *

**~Next Day~  
~Bunny's School~**

'Ring!'

The bell signals that school is finally done for the day. Bunny puts her stuff away and makes her way out of the school. As she looks around, she can see groups gathering together, friends socializing with other friends, and couples making out with each other.

Bunny averts her eyes to the floor. It wasn't that she had a difficult time making friends or people didn't like her; she just chose not to make friends here. Mostly all of them are fake people just causing drama. She does her best to stay out of drama and in the back of the classrooms, where no one really notices her.

As she walks out of the doors to her classroom, she briskly makes her way back home. Once she makes it back, she checks the mail and walks past the gates. As she looks through the mail, she happens upon a blue letter with her name written in a beautiful blue ink. On the upper left hand side, she sees the name 'Sammy.'

Her heart stops at the moment she reads that name. Quickly, she runs towards the front door, taking notice how her parents's cars are in the driveway. As she opens the door, she hears the first floor television on. That would be her father. She can hear a woman talking on the phone as if there is no tomorrow. Her mother.

"I'm home!" she greets with a loud voice, walking into the living room where her father sits, reading the newspaper as he watches the T.V.

"Hello Serena," her father never really got into the habit of calling her by her nickname, telling her that formality is everything in succeeding in life.

"Hello father," she greets back. He wants her to refer to as father; dad sounds too informal for him.

"How was school today for you?" he looks at her. His hair is a dark blonde color slicked back with gel, while his eyes are a dark brown. His skin is darker than hers, like a tan color.

"It was good." she replies, sitting on the couch.

"Are you making good grades?" he pushes his glasses up as he reads the paper, giving her a stern glance before doing so.

"Yes I am," she replies calmly, yet her nerves are becoming excited.

"All A's?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good," his lips curve at the ends and his hard brown eyes soften. She smiles to herself, glad that he is proud of her. "If you keep this up, you will surely succeed in life, Serena."

"Thank you, father."

"Serena," her foster parent stops her.

"Yes?" Bunny stops midway standing up.

"Please sit down," he puts the newspaper down, and takes his glasses off. "Your mother and I have something we want to talk to you about,"

As if on cue, her foster mother walks in the living room and sits next to her father. She has wavy black hair that falls in curls, and her eyes are a lighter brown than that of her father's. Her face is a shade like Bunny's, and a few freckles beautify her features.

"What is it?" Bunny asks, with a bit of worry.

"Well, Serena," her mother starts. "Tonight we have invited a guests and their son. We thought about arranging a marriage for you, and this young man seems like a suitable match for you."

Bunny widens her eyes with disbelief. Her hands shake with shock. _'Wait - what?'_ she thinks with fear. _'No! They can't do that! I'm nearly seventeen! I still have more years before I want to marry! I don't want an arranged marriage!'_

"Now, this isn't going to be a marriage." her father explains as though it is the weather. "Both of you will get to know about yourselves as you get together with one another. We think this would be a good thing for you to participate in, and we expect you to be on your best behavior tonight. These people are important, and they determine your future."

Bunny's breath stops shorts. She is unable to speak, for her throat has closed up on her. She cannot believe what her parents are saying.

"An... An arranged marriage?" Bunny questions, astounded. "But mother, father, I am only seventeen! I have plenty of years ahead of me before I want to marry!" she stands up. "Why do I have to meet them now?"

Her foster parents raise their eyebrows sternly.

"Serena," her mother stands up, putting her hands on Bunny's shoulders. "We are doing this for your own good. You will make us proud." she stares into Bunny. "Won't you?"

Bunny slumps her shoulders in defeat. She knows how this will end if she talks back. They will shut off from her; everyday, save for yesterday and a few other times, they acknowledged her. But, when she was young and disobeyed, they shut themselves away from her. She hated those time. She felt so alone and so abandoned...

"Do not slump," her father tells her sternly. "For a lady of such high standards, it is unacceptable," Bunny straightens up her shoulders.

"What time do they arrive?" she whispers, holding back the tears.

"At six-thirty. Wear your nicest clothes for them." her mother orders her, taking her hands off of her. "You will make us proud,"

Bunny doesn't meet their eyes. "Yes mother. Yes father," she whispers. "If you will excuse me, I will be upstairs doing homework."

"Meet us down here at 6:15, so your mother can make sure you are well dressed," her father tells her, picking up the newspaper and putting his eye glasses on again. "Tardiness is unacceptable in this household."

"Yes father," she murmurs, going upstairs. Once she is in a safe and far place from everyone around her, Bunny falls on her bed and lets a few tears escape.

_'Why?'_ she thinks to herself, sobbing. _'Why would they do that to me? Do they really want to get rid of me that much? Do they really have no consideration for my feelings? Why are they doing this to me? What did I do to them?'_ she thinks, rolling on her back.

Her foster parents did not really know how to properly take care of a child, nor did they really want to have a child. At first, they believed having a child would be an enjoyment, someone they could pass their teachings onto, someone who was a proper role model for society. But clearly, they had not been raised right.

Bunny hiccups, wiping the tears away. Her foster parents... they could truly be nice to her. But they choose not to be. Instead, they are stern and unapproachable for Bunny. Their punishment is worse. Total abandonment until she begged for forgiveness and promised to never do it.

She takes deep, steady breaths, attempting to calm herself down. Despite the fact that her foster parents never really liked having a child. Despite the fact that her foster parents have no consideration for her feelings. Despite the fact that her foster parents just cared about themselves.

With shaking hands, Bunny carefully opens up the envelope inside of her messenger bag and takes out the paper inside. She reads the letter inside as her heart starts beating heavily against her chest.

_'Dear Bunny,_

_ how are you doing? It has been too long of a time that we've been apart! I miss you so much that I can't even explain it on this piece of paper! I wish I could see you right now. I really miss you... But, if you're wondering, I'm doing amazing at my foster family's home! The mom and dad are really nice and polite; the mom is a docter, the dad is a painter, and their daughter is a super genius! She is smart, but she is also funny, shy, and an amazing friend! Her friends are also cool! You would really get along with all of them!_  
_ You might wonder why I am just now writing a letter to you. Well, all these years, I've been attempting to write letters to you. And yet, each of them cannot explain the feelings of loneliness I am feeling for you. I really miss you Bunny. Each and every day, I hope that you are doing okay. Is your foster family as great as mine? Bunny, I know you might be having fun at your family's place, but I was wondering if it was okay for you to come and live with me? Of course, you don't have to. But a visit might be nice? I really miss you, big sis. I hope you take up on my offer to come and visit me. Of course, you don't have to. -With lots of love, Sammy.'_

Bunny had tears in her eyes at the end of reading this letter. Sammy is okay. He is okay. Sammy is happy... She sighs a breath of relief, clutching her chest and steadying her heart beat.

She rereads the last paragraph. There is a desperation, a tugging of her heart, a sensation inside of her that tells her she needs to go and find Sammy. She needs to make sure that he is alright. She needs to protect him from harm, should any come to him. Her heart tells her to reunite with Sammy.

But, her mind tells her otherwise. What would her foster parents say to this? Would they even let her go find her brother? They did not care for her. They didn't even want her after a few weeks of having her. But no... it wouldn't be right. Besides, she needs the proper papers about herself, and god knows where those are.

Bunny looks at the envelope, and takes notice that Sammy has sent this from a city a bit far for her liking. More than five thousand miles for her liking. More like not in the same state as she is in, or the surrounding states for her liking. More like other side of the country. She does have a car to drive, but if she were to drive, would her parents track her down using the car? What would happen if she left? What if her parents take her back and force her into this marriage? She has a credit card they gave her for specific emergencies, but they could also track her down. What is she to do?

She clutches her head, unknowing of what to do. She desperately wants to see Sammy. If she were to go, she didn't believe her foster parents would track her down.

She takes a deep breath, making her decision as she goes to get ready for the party tonight.

* * *

yes, i know.

nori, isamu, and satoru weren't in here. but they will be in here later on in the chapters, like way later on.

yes, her foster parents don't abuse her - physically. I decide to take a more emotional approach to this story; this original story is more of a physical abuse while in this new story it's more of an emotional abuse. if she disobeys them, she is shut off from them, and they expect a lot out of her. they never really liked her, they disregard her emotions, and kind of put her down, so this is kind of on the lines of emotional abuse.

well, when I started to write this, I became excited. I don't know why. I finally have a clear and concise plot line that I will not stray from.

I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. please tell me how you think! I will appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

As Bunny walks out of her room, she adjusts the dress she is wearing, feeling very uncomfortable and very uneasy just breathing in it. She walks down the stairs, seeing her mother waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Making her way to the last step, her mother turns around to assess her daughter, but then scowls.

"Take those ridiculous buns out of your hair. They look very immature," her mother commands, turning her daughter around to take the buns out. After doing so, she brushes her daughter's hair using her fingers, and then parts three-quarters of the way to make a side french braid. It takes a few minutes for Bunny's foster mother to do so, but when she finishes up, she makes sure that no hair is sticking up.

She then looks down to the dress, then the shoes, and then her makeup. Bunny made sure to pick out a dress that would cover up her third degree marks, as well as gloves. Her mother adjusts the dress a bit, tightening it more.

Bunny gasps, unable to breath properly in the darn thing. It cuts off her circulation, and Bunny feels like shredding the dress into pieces."There, now you look better." her mother turns her around to look at her. "The boy will not be able to resist you," she smiles more to herself.

Bunny looks to the floor, and just sighs to herself. She fiddles with her finger, unable to stay still.

"Stop that." her mother scolds her before walking into the kitchen, where Bunny could hear the servants putting the food in bowls.

Bunny waits there for a few minutes, wanting more than anything to just go upstairs, rip the dress to shreds, and just go to sleep. Actually, she wants to pack up all her stuff and quickly leave this place. But she is hesitant to do so...

The doorbell rings, and Bunny is broken out of her thoughts. Her parents sudden appear beside her, and tell her to wait. They walk towards the door, and open it up. They greet the people at the door, and lead them inside.

There are three people. The father -or who looked like the father- is a tall, broad man. His skin color is peach and a bit wrinkly. His fingers are almost sausage like, and he is muscular. His wife, on the other hand, is more delicate looking, and looks like the perfect porcelain doll. Perfectly brunette wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, dimples when she smiles, and a small mole near her lips. But Bunny could tell it probably took hours for her to look like that: either by plastic surgery or makeup.

Their son looks like all the other boys at her school: a jerk. His brown hair is slicked back, and by the way he is adjusting his suit and tie, he is not comfortable in it. He'd rather be in baggy jeans hung on his waist, his cap tilted at an angle, and a shirt promoting some famous brand just to show his wealth. Not that Bunny knows, but she could formulate.

"Welcome to our home. Thank you so much for coming over. Here is our daughter, Serena." her mother touches her shoulder.

"Good evening," She forces a fake smile that could swoon anyone over. "Thank you so much for coming over to our home. I am sure you will enjoy our company as much as we will enjoy yours,"

The wife and husband smile, shaking Bunny's hand. "Such a polite girl. This is our son, Alexander."

Alexander smiles, but Bunny could tell he does not want to be here. "Good evening. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he shakes Bunny's parent's hands, and when he shakes Bunny's hand, his smile falters a bit.

"Let us go to the living room, shall we?" Bunny's father lead them to the living room, where he sat down next to his wife on one couch, and the other family sat on the other couch. Bunny's mother moves Bunny to the other couch, while Alexander's mother moves him to sit next to Bunny.

Bunny dares to glare at her parents, but she is unable to due to the death glare her mother gives her before sitting down. Neither Alexander nor Bunny talk with one another. They sit there awkwardly; Bunny fiddles with her long braid, slightly out of proper posture. Alexander just leans back on the couch, and just sighs.

_'This is going to be a long night...'_ Bunny thinks with much boredom and torment.

* * *

"So, how is your business going?" Bunny's father questions as all of them sit at the dinner table, eating what the servants are serving them.

"Actually, it is doing pretty well." Alexander's father replies. "In addition to all the wealth we are receiving due to the great abundance in business, we have founded an oil reserve, and we are in the midst of refining it and putting it in the market."

"That is great," Bunny's mother smiles. "We hope that this great luck of yours will continue,"

"Well it has," Alexander's mother smiles. "We have found Alexander a girl to help pass down our family legacy. At first, we were thinking we would never find a proper girl for our son to marry; but, you, being our great friends and great helpers, came to our time of need. Your daughter is a very polite girl, and so beautiful." Bunny looks up quickly, but then looks down to her food. "Such a shame she had to be put in adoption though, and separated from her family."

"Yes," Bunny's mother pats her mouth to get rid of the crumbs. "When I found out that I was infertile, I did not know what to do. I wanted to pass down our family legacy, so I decided to go adopt a child. I found her; she wasn't rowdy and loud like the other kids. She was quiet, a bit shy, and polite. I chose her for those qualities. And, Serena and I have grown up with each other and we have formed an unbreakable bond with one another,"

Bunny snorts sarcastically. When everyone notices, she quickly coughs, and hold the napkin to her mouth. "Forgive me, some food just caught in my breathing tube," she tell them.

Everyone nods in understanding, but her parents glare at her evilly.

She just sighs, continuing to eat slowly, like a dainty lady. As she slightly goes into her world, but still listening unintentionally to what everyone is saying, a though forms in her head.

_'Wait...'_ she looks to her parents, and then to Alexander's parents. _'...That's why they are arranging this marriage. Alexander's family has a lot more wealth than my foster parents do! They want me to marry his son so they can inherit some wealth as well! They only care about the money they get! They don't care anything about me... They only care about their social class... They just want the money! That's all they care about!' _

Bunny widens her eyes, but lowers her head so she is looking at her food. She does her best not to cry in front of the guests, and just sucks in a deep breath and forgets about that subject.

But as she forces herself to forget about that subject, it continues to haunt her as she eats. The subject just makes her pale, and uneasy to be around her parents. Her body starts to shake a little bit due to the tightness of the dress making it difficult to breathe.

Bunny stands up abruptly with widened eyes. "Please forgive me, but I must be excused at once. I will join you within a few minutes," she tells them with a sharp intake of breath, and quickly paces out of the dining room. She runs into the bathrooms when she is out of sight, and quickly locks the door. She clutches onto the sink as her eyes begin to tear up and the dress begins to make her vision a bit blotchy.

"Ms. Serena, are you okay?" one of the servants asks with a bit of worry.

She opens the door with her back facing them, and says, "Could you please loosen this?"

The servant, with much confusion, does so. Bunny thanks her and closes the door once again.

_'They never cared about you...'_ she thinks. _'All they care is about the wealth they will gain should you marry them. Your mother and father arranged this marriage in addition to the benefit of getting rid of you! They didn't want you in their lives! And your mother only adopted you just to carry on the family legacy. She never really liked you. She needed an obedient girl, that's all. To them, you are nothing but a prize, a gift to give away. They never loved you, and they never will...'_ Bunny holds the tears back, feeling as though her whole world is crashing down at the moment.

The feeling of being used... to her, it feels so awful, so sickening, so disgusting... she grasps the sink roughly, and she abruptly hears a thunderstorm occurring outside. Bunny looks out the window with a curious glance. _'Odd... I didn't see clouds before...'_ she looks down at the sink, and is shocked to find her hand prints molding themselves there.

She backs away with a bit of fear, but does her best to calm down. She takes deep breaths, and orders her body to calm down. She sits down, and unravels the letter from Sammy that she hid in her glove. She looks at it with a look of longing and hope. She imagines her brother's face, happy with optimism and exploding with bright emerald eyes.

_'You have to go,'_ she tells herself. _'There is no use for you here except being given away. With Sammy... your life could change!' _

Bunny takes a deep breath, and looks at the address. She has a car. She has a credit card. She can make it there. She wants to go there. She folds the letter and puts it back in her glove.

With another deep breath, Bunny walks out of the bathroom and back into the dining room.

"Forgive me for my rude manners," she apologizes. "I hope my rude exit did not affect your dinner,"

"Not at all, dear," Alexander's mother smiles in a way that looks so fake.

_'I have to leave this place soon. There is no use for me here anymore.'_ Bunny thinks to herself as she continues to eat where she left off.

* * *

**~Next Day~**

As Bunny walks down the stairs to eat her breakfast, she sees her father sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper as if anything had changed. Her mother is sitting next to him, reading her daily romantic novels like usual.

"Good Morning, Mother. Good morning, Father," Bunny greets politely as she was taught to do.

Her parents do not respond to her, and Bunny's shoulders slump. Again, they decided to ignore her because of her disobedience.

Bunny, however did not see anything wrong: the things that she did out of line were laughing at what her mother said, excuse herself abruptly, loosen up the dress, and not talk to the jerk. As far as she is concerned, that's not as bad as the things that she wants to do.

Bunny walks into the kitchen and grabs a few items that the chefs made her. She thanks the chefs and sits down at the table, starting to eat her breakfast. She eats in silence, in full awareness that her parents are clearly disappointed with her actions. That she messed up the chance to get married. That she messed up the chance for them to get money. That she messed up the chance for them to get rid of her once and for all.

She quickly finishes eating, and washes her plate so the chefs will have one less dish to worry about. She picks up her backpack, and nears the door. "I'll be going now; I want to get some practice for the upcoming test," she says, but they say nothing. In reality, she is leaving early just to get away from her parents. "Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, father." she tells them, opening the door and closing it.

Once she closes it, Bunny takes off in a sprint towards her school. A few tears fall down her face as the realization sits itself in her head.

Her parents never truly loved her. If they did, they wouldn't ignore her like this. If they did, they wouldn't be forcing her into some marriage that she didn't even want. If they did, she wouldn't feeling like this right now. All her life, she thought that her parents really loved her, and that this was there way of showing it towards her. But... at the realization they were using her this whole time in order to get some money... she shudders at that thought.

Bunny stops her running and wipes the water on her eyes, glad that none made it past her eyes. She unravels the letter sent from Sammy and stares at it for a long time.

_'I'm going to find you Sammy,'_ She looks up with confidence. _'I'm not going to stay at a place where I'm not even treated properly. No... No more of it!"_ she thinks to herself as she continues her walk to school, planning in her head all the things she will bring in order to run away.

* * *

**~Few Days Later~**

Bunny looks at the time on her clock as she lays in bed, immobile and quiet.

_'It's time,'_ she thinks to herself, sitting up. Quietly, Bunny grabs the duffle bag that carries all the essentials she needs. She puts it around her shoulder, grabs the papers that are about her, grabs the keys, leaves the note on the bed, and walks over to her balcony.

For the past few days, they did not speak to her. She knew that they were very disappointed in her and her behavior; being the prim and proper parents of a high society, they always expect her to be perfect. But, Bunny knew that they just wanted her to impress Alexander so there is a chance of marriage. They didn't really love her, nor did they care about her.

Bunny looks back to her room with saddened eyes._ 'You could stay...'_ she thinks. _'What if what you find is not what you expect? You could stay here, make your parents proud, and live a life that will make them happy... They will be happy for you, and they might even love you...'_

Bunny reminiscences about her life with her foster parents; she really thinks through her life, wondering if leaving them is really the right thing to do. As she goes through the memories, she realizes that there was never a happy memory she had with them. She always wanted to deny it, but all throughout her time living with these people, she never experienced love from them. But she denied, believing that she was just going crazy. But now, realizing their intentions for her and remembering her memories with them just proved what she thought: they never really wanted her. They never loved her. They only used her for selfish desires.

'_There is no use for you here,'_ she tells herself. '_Why should you live here and suffer through with their ability to use you? You don't deserve that...'_ she attempts to tell herself as she grabs the sheets. '_But then again, maybe you do,' _

She tightly knots the sheet to the iron gates that protect her from falling. Bunny then continues to tie a few more sheets and blankets using her bed, and when she believes it's long enough for her, she starts her descent.

Bunny hesitantly hops over so she is on the edge of the balcony, and grips the sheets. She never had a good upper body strength, so doing this frightens her a bit. She grips the sheets and jumps off of the ledge. Much to her dismay, she couldn't hold herself up as long as she wants to, so her hands become weak and the sheets slip through her fingers like ice.

She falls, unable to get a good grip on her handmade rope. She ends up hitting her butt against the floor and falling back. She groans in pain, feeling as though her head is spinning. Her butt is hurting, but by falling on said butt, she was able to protect herself from getting potentially hurt.

Bunny stands up with her head still spinning, and quickly makes her way to the front where the driveway is. Once she sees her car, she silently runs towards it, making sure she didn't make any sudden noises. Opening the door of her car, she puts her bag in the passenger seat as she slides in, and starts up the machine. Attempting to be silent, Bunny puts the car in 'drive' and drives herself away from the home. She waits for the gate to open, and when it does, she speeds off. She speeds away from the hell she called 'home,' she speeds away from the people who she thought were her 'parents,' she speeds away from her ruined childhood.

* * *

**~Later on~**

Bunny looks at the location from which her brother sent the letter as she parks the car for a moment. She moves her finger along the map, continuing to memorize the destination of where Sammy is at.

The past few days, Bunny made sure she knew how to get there. She made sure that she had everything planned, and triple checked everything. Ever since the dinner incident, she's made a plan to leave her home and find Sammy. She made sure that everything would work.

Bunny puts the car back in drive and continues to drive, hoping to get to the destination soon enough.

As the hours pass by, Bunny continues to drive and drive, hoping that with each mile she passed, it's a mile less from her destination. She is tired, yes, but she makes herself to stay awake. She had to get far away from the place she lived as far as possible.

Bunny sheds a few tears as she drives, feeling so... shocked that people would use her like that. Why would they do such a thing like that to her? Why would they do that? They never loved her, and yet she loved with all her heart, even when they didn't talk to her... Was that wrong for her?

She does her best to keep her mind off of that subject, because it is too hurtful towards her. Instead, she thinks about what her original life was like for her... A life with her actual parents.

Bunny remembers a slight fuzz of her parents' faces. There were colors that helped to tell one part from the next, but she couldn't see the details. She could decipher what her mother looks like, and what her father looks like. And then she sees Sammy, clear as day smiling down on her as if he was the happiest baby in the world.

Sammy and Bunny did mostly everything together. Wherever Bunny went, Sammy followed. Whatever Bunny ate, Sammy ate. Bunny loved Sammy. He was someone special that couldn't ever be replaced. He was her only family left now, and she wanted to be with him again. Being more than five years apart wasn't good for Bunny.

She smiles to herself as the memories play against her eyes like a beautiful dance or a powerful piece of artwork.

Just then, she remembers something from her memory that she cannot explain. She remembers a man... A blurry man that she couldn't really make out, and then she could see her mother. She could hear screaming in that memory, and a cackling laughter that chills her spine. Her fingers start to feel as though they are bathing in burning and fiery ice, and it spreads through her arms to her shoulders.

She moves to the side of the road and stops. She holds her breath and has widened eyes. She then sees memories of things that she only remembers from her dreams, but only they seem more realistic. She usually dreamed of different places, like Egypt or Greece when their great empires were built, along with herself meeting a blurry image of a man. She hears the word, _'Abomination,'_ echoing in her head as the memories burn her eyes, and it starts affecting her head. Bunny creases her eyebrows, clutches her head with the fiery ice pain going up to her head, and forces those memories to go away. Slowly, they disappear along with the frosty burn, and she puts her head against the seat.

Bunny breathes and summons a few of her mysterious powers that she has yet to figure out. She sees them appear at the tips of her fingers, glowing and humming softly as she brings her fingers together. It creates a spark in her car, but not one that is large. The power somewhat relaxes her a bit, and she makes it disappear. She re-summons it, and watches it light up the entirety of her car. It pulses a bit, synchronizing with her own heart beat as if it is a part of her. It releases a sort of ghostly white smoke, which falls and encircles her arms every time she summons it. She then allows it to disappear, and watches as it's smoky form disappears from the car.

Not only did Bunny want to find Sammy and leave her home, but she also feels something in her letter. She feels like something was drawing her towards that destination, like she had to go there. A sort of magic that entices her to go, urging her, pushing her, letting her make the first step towards the answer to this power. She feels like it she were to go there, someone would be there with the answers. She feels like if she were to go there, then this power of hers would be answered. She has so many questions about it.

Bunny continues on driving, thinking up her questions as she maneuvers easily through the road: what was this power she had? What did it have to do with her? Did other people possess this same type of magic? Was this part of something bigger than she could think? Are the dreams part of this magic she possesses? What about the unknown memories dancing in her head? What is she? If not human, then what sort of supernatural being could she possibly be?

She didn't know any of the answers to these questions, and prayed that when she got to the destination, she would find her answers.

As she drives on the road, there are two people watching her from a distance. It is too dark to even see what they looked like, but perhaps they made themselves that way so they would not be seen. They keep their attention on Bunny's car, making sure it would not get out of their sight.

"It seems as though her brother has expressed his desire to see her." one of them speaks.

"That is good," the other speaks. "With the premonition of war approaching, it is of the highest priority that he be protected from _him_."

"Perhaps it would've been better if she stayed here. You know the connection of her and _him_. It is very dangerous if _he_ is to get his hands on her brother."

"Yes, that is true." the other replies. "But, she was charged to protect him. She must fulfill that duty every cycle,"

"So were her parents," the other one tells. "But look at what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny opens the door leading into the gas station, hoping some food and drinks will help replenish her lazy body. She looks all around the station, taking in all that she can see. Never before had Bunny ever visited a gas station due to her parents -her foster parents- dislike of her going to public, 'middle class places,' as they called it.

She walks to the place where the drinks are placed, and opens the door to see what she would like. Her parents forbid her from drinking soda and eating store/restaurant food as they thought she would get fat from such products; but Bunny nevertheless secretly tried these things and enjoyed them.

As she decides to herself to get some water bottles for the long trip, she sees an anxious looking man standing a few feet away from her. As her peripheral vision starts to work, she realizes that she sees something beside the man. A smokey, gray bodiless form floating beside the man, seeming to be whispering in his ear; yet Bunny could hear what it was saying to him.

'_Just do it... You need the money. Besides, the cashier probably couldn't care less. There isn't any security camera footage, and you can quickly get rid of the witnesses._' the figure's voice is drenched with persuasion and some evil.

Bunny widens her eyes, quickly rubbing them to make sure she isn't seeing things, like before. She remembers figures like these around her mother and father, and around some other people whenever she was out in public. Telling her parents about this when she was much younger, they nearly hit her for 'saying such foolish things' and was ordered to forget about these things. Bunny did forget and chose to not see these things for some time, until now.

She looks at the figure with horror, unable to do anything. No one else must've seen it, so if she were to call this thing out, she would be called in for the nearest asylum. The thing then looked at her as she makes eye contact with it, and it growls at her, it's eyes assessing her.

She looks back to the man at the corner of her eye, and assesses him out of pure instinct. She takes note of his soft trembling, the way his jacket is closed unusually despite the nice weather outside, the uncertainty in his eyes... A war going on between him, between doing the right thing or the wrong thing.

'_Just kill the cashier. He is the only one here, and the girl beside you is the only witness. You can easily finish her off. No witnesses_.'

She widens her eyes at these words, starting to shake. What should she do?

Having this sudden fear, Bunny drops the things she is holding. Quickly, she goes on the floor to pick them up, and the man helps her to do so.

"Sorry," she murmurs uneasily.

"Its fine," he mumbles, giving Bunny her stuff back. When he looks at her, he widens his eyes at her, as though she might smite him or something. He clutches his head and inhales sharply as the thing growls and nearly roars at her.

'_She is nothing but another person... Another cruel person in this cruel world. And she must be exterminated like all the rest,'_ the smokey figure whispers in the guy's ear, pouring evil into what he said.

Both of them stand back up and walk to the register, where the boring cashier chews his gum and reads the magazine. Nervous and unknowing of what to do at a situation like this, Bunny acts on total instinct and summons her powers, focusing on the guy in front of her and begging him not to do what the gray figure told him to do, praying that he does not intend to take away innocent lives. Her hand glows softly and dimly, but it is enough to lead the gray figure away from the man.

"Will that'll be all, sir?" the cashier asks.

The man hesitates for a few minutes, and sucks in a deep breath. "Yes," he whispers, quickly gives the cashier the money and leaves.

Bunny smiles and breathes a sigh of relief before paying for her stuff and quickly going back to her car. Getting into her car quickly, Bunny thinks about that mysterious thing beside that man as she drives away from the gas station.

But, as she does so, she feels a rumbling in her car. A low growl perks up her ears, and becoming a bit worried that their might've been a dog or wolf nearby, she keeps her eyes open and makes sure that everything is okay. As she continues to drive herself along the road, she starts to see dark gray smoke surround her car; becoming worried, Bunny starts to pull over to the side of the road.

All of the sudden, she feels her car moving from side to side on it's own, and before she can do anything, Bunny feels a strong force flip her car over from the road onto the fields and grass. She shields herself out of fear, unknowing of what was going on. The car continues flipping over until it finally stops on it's top side, putting her in an uncomfortable position. The engine of the car bursts into flames all of the sudden, and the car begins to heat up. Bunny starts hyperventilating, and quickly takes off her seat belt; she cracks the car window with her feet, and pushes herself out just as her car becomes victim to an explosion.

Bunny inhales a deep breath, clutching her chest as she finally makes it outside. Her head is hurting, along with a few of her body parts from this crash. She takes in deep breaths, attempting to get some fresh oxygen to her lungs as quickly as possible. She looks at her car, and starts to assess the damage when she feels the dark gray smoke surround her neck. It forms into a hand and grabs her neck, choking her as it lifts her in the air.

"You..." the gray figure from the store appears, looking angry. "You dared to interfere with my business?" he growls at her, bringing her closer to himself.

"I..." she attempts to speak, but he squeezes his grip tighter making her unable to speak. She feels like he is bruising her neck, yet also burning a spot where his hands are.

"I will teach you what happens when you decide to interfere!" he slams her against the ground with enough force to take down an eighteen wheeler.

Bunny feels a few of her bones shatter at this impact, but her adrenaline glands play their parts and numb the pain for her. With a shaky body and a few scratches, she stands up uneasily and backs away from the thing.

"Where do you think you're going?" it asks her, starting to surround her.

Bunny runs away, but the thing grabs her and lifts her up in the air by the feet.

"Let go of me!" she yells as fear runs through her veins. She's never been this high up before, and at the high height she is at, she become uncomfortable and uneasy in the stomach.

"Why don't you use your wings, daddy's little angel?" it growls at her as it's bat-like wings flap higher into the air.

"What wings? I don't have any! Let me go!" she yells, dangling higher and higher.

"Oh... you don't know!" it laughs as Bunny felt an intrusion in her mind. "Your mother and father were right about their decision to have you!"

"Ah!" she yelled, clutching her head. The thing continues to look in her mind, and she continues to scream. "Know about what? What the hell are you talking about?!" it's hand digs into her body, causing her to bleed profusely. "Stop it!"

The thing abruptly lets go of her as a bright light burns his body. Bunny falls and slams against the ground. She groans with pain, and her vision becomes black and blotchy. She sucks in a deep breath, and feels herself choking on her own blood.

Bunny forces herself to look at the thing, and sees that it is growling at her. It's form seems to be disappearing, and it starts seething at her. "You insolent goody-two shoes!" as it is about to attack her, a bright light burns in front of her face. Before she is blinded, she sees two faint figures jump in front of her and also become consumed by the light.

When the brightness disappears after a few mere minutes, Bunny opens her eyes and sees that the smokey figure is gone, and her wounds seem to have disappeared. She sits up and looks at her fingers, surprised that they are not broken. She looks at her clothes and her skin, shocked that the clothes have sewn themselves together and that the bleeding has stopped.

She stands up hesitantly, and quickly runs over to her car, becoming afraid that the thing might come back. She looks at her car, and sees that it is completely damaged; needing something to go and find Sammy with, Bunny attempts to turn her car over.

Much to her surprise, she easily lifts and flips the car on it's wheels, and sees the damage.

_'How am I going to get to Sammy now?'_ she groans, gripping pieces of her hair with frustration.

She turns around to face the car with an idea in her head. In the past, Bunny used her abilities not only for comfort or to help sooth people, she used it to fix small things, like a broken pencil or a cracked glass. But she never used it on something this big.

_'It's worth a shot,'_ she thinks uneasily. _'But... I don't even know what I'm supposed to do._' After a few minutes of thinking, Bunny puts her hand on the car and summons her powers, closing her eyes and focusing on fixing her car.

The familiar hum resonates in her ears, and a soft light bleeds through her closed eyes. She hears rusting and a bit of creaking, and figures that it is the car being repaired. When she opens her eyes, the car is like new. No dirt or scratches mar the body of the car, an Bunny smiles greatly to herself. "Mmm, not bad for a 'goody-two shoes,' huh?" she jokes to herself.

She gets in the car and starts, glad to hear the engine rev up. She drives herself off of the grass and gets back on the road, hoping to get to Sammy's place soon.

* * *

Bunny takes a deep breath, attempting to relax her body. She plays with her fingers, fiddling with them almost endlessly. Her body shakes, almost looking as though she is a cold. It is what Bunny has had all her life; she could never really stay still - rather, she doesn't like to stay still. She feels as though she is confined and locked, rather than free.

She is standing in front of the address where her brother sent the letter. It is a fairly large house that reminds her of her foster parent's home, but this home is a bit secluded from everyone else, yet still near the city. There is a fairly large front yard area for the cars to go through the driveway, and the tall iron gates make it almost impossible for anyone to climb over, dig under, or even think about sneaking into/out of the home. The yard is a pleasant green with beautiful flowers of different colors, along with some cherry blossom trees that look amazing while the sun starts to set.

Bunny doesn't move at all, because of the fear of what would happen if she went in. What if Sammy actually didn't want her? What if his new family was better than she could ever be for him? What if his new family didn't like her? What if this trip was useless?

_'Don't have fear, Bunny,'_ she tells herself. _'Life is about taking risks; it is better to risk this and have a chance at reuniting with Sammy then to not risk it and live a life that is dictated by your foster parents. Sammy will love you, as he has said in his letter. If not, then he wouldn't have sent it, would he? You can do this...'_

Bunny hesitantly pushes the button at the gate, hoping someone on the other end would answer her.

"Who is this?" someone over the line questions her.

"I..." she hesitates for a moment. "This is Serena. I'm Sammy's brother. I received a letter from him telling that I should-"

"Serena?" the person questions for a moment. "Oh yes, please come in."

The tall, wide gates open up, and Bunny hesitantly walks in. No turning back, her face reads. She continues to walk, having each step make her heart beat faster and faster. To subdue that, she tells herself to calm down and take deep breaths.

Her mother, her biological mother, always told her that it is important to keep a level head. It's important to make sure that you are always calm in the most terrifying of situations, and that showing fear, while alright and humane, exposes yourself to your opponents. Her mother spoke to her as if she were a warrior or something, but Bunny loved that about her mother. Her mother was a strong woman who looked as though she never really needed a man to complete her.

Bunny catches a cherry blossom petal in her hand, and then lets it fly away in the wind. She adjusts her duffle bag, becoming so anxious and yet excited to see her brother after almost a decade of not seeing him. She wonders how he looks, how much he has changed... she starts to wonder if she has changed.

As the blonde finally reaches the door to the front of the house, she catches her breath from all that walking. As Bunny is about to ring the doorbell, a servant opens the door. He looks surprised for a moment, but then smiles.

"Welcome, Ms. Serena. It is honor to meet one of Sammy's relatives." he extends his hand, and Bunny shakes it nervously.

"Ah... thank you," she says with much excitement in her nerves.

"The family is in the living room as of the moment; allow me to show you the way," the servant starts to walk, and Bunny follows him.

She looks around the house, looking at all the artistic relics they have. There are different paintings hanging in the halls, a few sculptures posing with pride, and hanging rugs that looked thousands of years old.

"These painting and sculptures look pretty old," Bunny says with a bit of awe.

"They are indeed," he replies as he continues to walk. "The Masters are collectors of art, and they are a big fan of timely pieces of work."

She nods in understanding, adjusting her bag as it painfully hurts her shoulder with all the weight.

Just then, she and the servant walk through double doors, and the light in the room starts to blind Bunny. She covers her eyes using her hand as a shield.

"Master Sammy, your sister is here to see you," the servant bows as he exits the room.

Bunny doesn't have anytime to react when she feels two arms encircle her and squeeze the life out of her.

"Bunny!" she hears Sammy's voice as he nearly knocks her over to the floor.

"Sammy," Bunny murmurs, hunching her back to wrap her arms around her brother. She feels tears form in her eyes due to happiness, and buries her head on Sammy's shoulder.

She can feel her shirt becoming wet, and realize that it's because Sammy is crying as well. His hands cling to her shirt tightly, and he buries his head in her chest.

"Its okay, Sammy," Bunny murmurs, stroking his hair as she sniffles. She hears Sammy sobbing, and she just hugs him tightly to reassure him. "I'm here... everything is going to be okay..." she murmurs, remembering that these are the exact same words she told her brother after the car crash. She told him this at the hospital; she told him this every time he came to her, crying at the orphanage. And she told him this for the last time before they separated.

Bunny pulls away from him with fresh tears in her eyes, looking at her little brother.

Sammy looks at her with a waterfall of tears falling down his face. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green that contrast against his puffy red eyes. His hair is dark caramel color, and his skin color is a shade darker than Bunny's. He looks so innocent like when he was a baby, and this warms Bunny's heart as she remembers those time with him.

"Sammy," Bunny murmurs, smiling a bit. "You've changed so much," she murmurs.

Sammy rubs his eyes with his hands in a fist, attempting to get the tears away. "Bunny," he hiccups, unable to form words.

"Don't hurt yourself," she jokes, and Sammy laughs a bit.

"I missed you, sis." he tells her, hugging Bunny tightly.

"I missed you too," she whispers, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She straightens her back, and Sammy attempts to compose himself. He clutches his sister's hand as if she might disappear, as if he is afraid she is nothing but a mirage.

"Mom, Dad," Sammy looks to his foster parents. "This is Bunny, my sister."

The mother and father stand up from the couches and walk over. The father has muscle, but not muscle of a body builder. His hair is wavy and black, and his eyes are a dark blue. He looks over Bunny with a strange look, which is neither bad nor good. The mother has lighter blue eyes, and her hair is a such a dark color that it looks almost blue in any light. It is straight and long, flowing down her back in layers. It contrasts against her pale complexion. She smiles at Bunny as though she is a long friend. There is a lady with curly black hair falling down her back and with prism-blue eyes, sitting next to a teenage girl with blue curls reaching her neck and light blue eyes.

"Bunny," the mother smiles, embracing Bunny in a hug. "It is so good to finally meet you," she murmurs. "Sammy has talked all about you," she smells like a wonderful garden. "But," she looks at Sammy with a raise of the eyebrow. "He conveniently forgot to tell me that you were going to visit."

Bunny looks at Sammy with a stern look. "Sammy, didn't you tell your mom and dad that you wrote a letter to me asking me to stay?"

Sammy looks up to Bunny with a puppy dog face, but Bunny kept her stern look. "Sammy, you should've told your parents."

Sammy looks back to his foster parents with the same face. "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad," he apologizes, and both of them smile, giving into his innocent face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come unannounced-" Bunny apologizes, but is stopped by the both of them.

"No, it's fine," the father says, but something inside Bunny senses that he and his mother are lying.

"Well, I'm Sumi. And this is my husband, Giovanni." Sumi gestures to Giovanni, who smiles faintly at Bunny. "This is our friend, Luna. And, this is our daughter, Amy." Amy smiles and waves shyly at the blonde, who smiles back. Amy then widens her eyes and smiles widely, standing up.

"Oh my, it's been so long since I've seen you," Amy tells, walking over to hug Bunny.

Bunny widens her eyes with confusion, not knowing what Amy is talking about. Has she seen Amy before, but not remember it?

"Amy," Her mother grasps her daughter's hand gently and breaks up the hug. She gives her daughter a stern look while Bunny looks at Sammy with confusion. "Forgive my daughter," Sumi looks at Bunny. "She thought you were someone else,"

But as Bunny looks back at Amy, images of different girls flash before her eyes. This gives her goosebumps, and starts to hurt her head; Bunny grips Sammy for a second before taking a deep breath and forcing it away.

"Bunny, are you okay?" Sammy looks at her with concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing," she smiles reassuringly, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Sumi, Giovanni and Luna glance at one another before regaining their composure.

_'Have I met her before?'_ Bunny thinks while plastering a smile to show she is fine._ 'I see a girl similar to her... but... what is going on? In my dream, I see her, but I've never met her before. Why is this happening to me?'_

"So Bunny, where are your parents?" Giovanni questions, breaking Bunny's thought train.

"My parents were too busy to come and visit." Bunny lies with a bit of uneasiness in her stomach. She could see that Sammy's foster parents don't really believe her. "They said I could come and visit you guys by myself."

"But you are only... what, sixteen?" Luna tilts her head in confusion.

"Actually-"

"Mom! Dad! Luna!" Sammy pouts. "Bunny just got here! Let her relax,"

Sumi, Luna and Giovanni smile at him, "Okay Sammy. Well, Bunny," Sumi starts, smiling widely. "You are welcome to stay here. It is getting a bit late, and it is not wise for you to be out alone." The three of them then start to walk out of the living room. "Amy, we need you to help us with something."

"Where are you going?" Sammy question uneasily. But neither his foster parents nor Amy nor Luna answer him, and they just leave the room quietly.

Bunny looks a bit shocked and confused for a moment. '_What was that about?'_ she thinks to herself uneasily, but she shrugs it off and is suddenly yanked by Sammy. He drags her to the couch, where he sits her down and links his arm with her.

"Sammy," Bunny smiles with disbelief. "Clutch me any tighter and you'll cut off my circulation."

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much! It's been nine years since I've seen you, sis!"

"I know," Bunny smiles, feeling contagious by her brother's happiness. "I missed you too, Sammy." Bunny ruffles his hair. "How have you been doing all these years?"

"I've been great!" Sammy's eyes beam. "When I got adopted, I was afraid of what might happen if you were gone. But, as I got used to being with them, they treated me really nicely and really made me feel welcome. Amy is a great friend too! She's so smart, so cool, but she is a little shy. I guess that's why she left..." he ponders for a bit, and Bunny sees a bit of blush on his face.

"Oh, you have a crush on Amy?" Bunny smirks, raising an eyebrow.

Sammy turns red and looks a bit flustered. "No I don't! I do not have a crush on Amy! She's just a good friend of mine, and she became the sister I needed when you were gone."

Bunny chuckles in amusement, and thinks about the last part her brother said. _'...the sister I needed when you were gone...'_ Her eyes sadden at the statement, but she doesn't show her sadness. Already, Bunny feels guilty for not being there as her brother grew up. She feels guilty that she wasn't there for Sammy, and that someone else had to be there for her. Was it her fault that she was adopted in another family?

Sammy seems to sense the impact of his words on his sister, and quickly adds in, "But, Amy never became the replacement for you, Bunny!" he hugs her torso. "You are the best sister I could ever want, and no one can change that!"

Bunny smiles with reassurance, hugging him back. "And you are the cutest little brother I could ever have," she pokes his button nose, and he giggles.

"So Bunny, how have you been? What's your family like?" Sammy inquires with that innocent look on his face.

"My family..." Bunny isn't prepared to answer this question. Should she tell Sammy the truth? That her foster parents only adopted her because they wanted her for their own selfish desires? Or should she lie to her only family member left? "Well, I have two loving parents," Bunny lies, unsure if Sammy would believe her or not. Bunny has a hard time at lying to people, but she doesn't know why. She feels dirty and disgusting when she lies. "But I don't have any siblings. Just nice parents who love me."

"Really?" Sammy blinks. "That's good... I was afraid that you were adopted by mean people."

Bunny laughs at her brother's concern, when in reality, she is the one who is supposed to be concerned about the family her brother is adopted into.

"No, my parents are really nice people. We have... a lot of fun together," she twitches, and doesn't really make eye contact with her brother. "So, how has your life been living here? Have you made friends? Have you gone to school?"

"Yep," he proclaims proudly. "I've made lots of friends, but they're mostly Amy's friends. But, they still like me because I'm what they say, 'mature for my age.' I know you would really like those girls, Bunny. They're really nice people, and they're your age."

"Really?" Bunny raises her eyebrows. "Well, that's nice. I'd like to get to know them."

"Sure! Tomorrow we can go meet them! Amy and I made plans to go meet them, but you should come and join us! How long are you staying?" his emerald eyes bore into her cerulean eyes.

"Well..." Bunny looks to the ground. "I'm thinking about staying here with you. Well, not 'here' here, like in this home, but just in this city. Now that I found you, I want to make sure you're okay."

"Really?" Sammy bares his brilliant white teeth in happiness, and squeezes his sister's arm. "Yay! I'm glad that you're staying, Bunny!"

"So am I," she smiles softly.

Her brother calms down soon, and just sits back on the couch. Bunny keeps up her regal posture due to the force of habit. "What about you, sis? How was your life back with your parents?"

"It was good. I didn't really have friends, though-"

"You didn't?" Sammy widens his eyes as if it's the most horrible thing ever.

"Well, I didn't like to people there, honestly. Most of them were just fake people creating drama out of nothing, and I wanted nothing but to stay out of it. So I did."

"Oh..." Sammy purses his lips in understanding.

"But, I did have fun." his sister reassures him.

Sammy smiles, and breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"How's school for you?" Bunny asks in a motherly tone. "I never got to see your first time going to school, but how was it for you?"

Sammy looks down to ground, a bit ashamed. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was horrible. I was kind of scared about the thought of going to school, and I think I started to cry. I wanted to see you because you always seemed to reassure me. I wanted to see you so that maybe you could help me on my first day of school, but I couldn't. Amy tried to calm me down, but in the end, we had to get my parents over and calm me down."

"Aww," Bunny laughs, and Sammy turns red.

"Hey! I was only six at that time!"

"No! It's not that!" she takes a deep breath, attempting to recover from her laughing episode. "I just think it's sweet that you depend on me so much,"

Sammy pouts, as if he is attempting to look more manly, but failing. "Well, I don't depend on you anymore," he crosses his arms. "Now, I don't need you."

Bunny raises an eyebrow, as if accepting a challenge. "Really?" she grins, starting to get up and walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asks.

"Well, you don't need me anymore, do you?" she questions him. Bunny hears her brother jumping off the couch and running towards her. He knocks her over and both of them fall to the floor, with Bunny's face against the floor.

"Ow! Sammy!"

"Sorry!" he quickly apologizes. "But, please don't go!" he begs, helping his sister up. "You're the only biological family I have left," his eyes are big and bright.

"Sammy, I was just playing with you," she puts a hand on his shoulder, giggling at Sammy's reaction.

"You were?"

"Yep,"

"Well, that wasn't funny!" he looks at her.

"Why am I laughing, then?"

"Because you're an evil sister," he jokes with her.

"Sisters are supposed to be evil, Sammy." Bunny tells her brother, crossing her arms with a look of triumph. "Especially to their younger brothers. Its in the basic Sister 101 rule."

"Really?" Sammy tilts his head.

"Yes," she lies, hoping he believes it.

"Oh, I see..." he ponders for a minute. "Well, are you going to stay the night?"

Bunny thinks for a minute. Where is she going to stay the night? "Well... I don't know. I don't want to be a freeloader," she purses her lips for a minute. She looks at Sammy, and sees that he is using his puppy dog eyes to influence her to stay the night.

She looks at Sammy with a look of amusement, knowing full well that those puppy dog eyes never work on her. "Alright, I'll stay the night. But just for you," she ruffles his caramel hair, making it messy. "Are you sure it's okay with your mom and dad?"

"Yes, they said you could stay the night, didn't they? Come on, I'll show you to your room." the brother explains as the sister picks up her duffle bag. He grabs his sister's hand and leads her away from the living room and up the stairs.

"I don't think your parents like me," Bunny tells him as they walk.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know..." she ponders for a minute. "It's just... the father looked at me strangely, and the both of them left before I could really get to know them..."

"I think they like you,"

"I'm not sure," she pouts, not wanting to make a bad impression on Sammy's family. "Amy seems like a really nice girl. But, what did she mean when she said 'It's been so long since I've seen you?'"

He thinks, unknowing of the answer. "I don't know..." Bunny looks at her brother, but doesn't believe that answer. She knows that he might be hiding something, and the multiple images of the girl that looks like Amy...

"Here's the guest room," Sammy gestures as he opens the door and shows her the room.

The blonde steps into the guest room, and it ultimately reminds her of her room back at her foster parent's home. She starts wondering what they are doing now... She wonders if they are searching for her... No, they aren't searching for her at all. If they really cared enough to search for her, they wouldn't have forced her into a marriage or cut her off.

"Do you like it?" Sammy questions hopefully.

"Yes, I really like it." _'Well,'_ Bunny thinks to herself, setting her duffle bag down on the floor. '_It's not even an hour and I've already told about five lies to my brother.'_

"The bathroom is over there, and you have a balcony over there. If you need anything, there'll be servants ready to help you with anything."

Bunny nods, feeling as though she is back at her foster parent's home. The first time she was at her foster parent's home, she was amazed by it. Before the car crash, Bunny lived a pretty poor life. Her parents worked hard to make ends meet, going far as to even work night jobs when Sammy and Bunny were sleeping. Yet, they always managed to make it through and pay off the monthly dues, as well as still maintain happiness and love with one another. Bunny would've traded anything just to have that life back; yes, it was a life of poverty, but also a life of love and happiness. Unlike the life with her foster parent's.

"Bunny?" Sammy starts, looking at his sister with his big emerald eyes.

"Yes, Sammy?" she looks at her brother, and sees that he looks a bit sad. "What is it?"

Sammy sits on the bed, and fiddles with his clothes. "What happened to them? ...To mom and dad?" he asks.

Bunny wants to answer that question for her brother, but she doesn't even know the answer to that question. What did happen to her parents? Were they still alive? Or did they die? What about their bodies? Why was there no evidence left of them?

"Honestly, Sammy, I don't know. After I pulled you out of the burning car, I tried searching for mom and dad. But, I couldn't find them at all. I couldn't find their bodies... They just disappeared." Bunny remembers with a shiver in her spine. "They weren't in the car, nor were they in any vicinity of the car. The police did their best to search, but... it seems as though they just disappeared without a trace."

Sammy pouts. "I miss them so much... but I can't even remember what they look like. Every time I try to remember, I just can't. It's a blank image in my mind, an empty hole in my heart. Instead of remembering what my mother looks like, all I can see... is you."

Bunny looks at Sammy with a heart-warmed smile, and brings him in a hug.

"Remember the fairy tales mom would sometimes tell you to help you to go to sleep?" She quickly asks, wanting to get his mind off of the mystery of his parents. "Like, the stories about them?"

He ponders for a minute. "I remember a little bit of the fairy tales."

"I remember them," she smiles, stroking her brother's hair. "There was this one story that you always loved. It never failed to make you laugh, or smile, and beam with happiness. It began like this: In a faraway land in a time long ago, there lived a man..."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny wakes up the next day, seeing Sammy laying across her stomach and snoring loudly. She giggles to herself, and sits up so her back can rest against the headboard. She strokes her brother's caramel locks, and as he continues snoring away, his mouth parts a little. Then, she smiles deviously as a prank formulates in her head.

With the tip of her index finger, she summons a tiny sphere of light, and brushes the tip against her brother's face. Sammy twitches at the touch, and as she continues to tickle his face with her magic, Sammy slams his hand against his face just in time for Bunny to quickly move her hand away.

"Bah!" Sammy wakes up abruptly.

"Hah!" Bunny laughs at the innocent look on his face, and falls on her side, turning a bit red.

"Bunny!" Sammy pouts. "That wasn't funny!"

"Then... why... am I laughing?" she breathes in between fits of laughter. "Oh... you're so hilarious, Sammy," she ruffles his hair, making it messier than it was.

"Meanie-head!" he pushes her.

"Is that the best insult you have?" Bunny questions with a raise of the eyebrow. Just then, she is slammed on the face with a fluffy pillow.

"Hah! In your face! Literally!" Sammy laughs in triumph. His sister grins with amusement, and grabs the other pillow and is about to hit Sammy when he quickly slips away. He stands up and jumps off the bed, laughing with pride.

"You better run!" Bunny threatens with amusement in her voice, standing up and leaping off the bed. Sammy quickly runs from the spot where he is at just as Bunny lands where he was.

Sammy starts to run around the room, slipping a bit because he is wearing socks. Bunny quickly chases him around, occasionally slipping as well because she, too, is wearing socks. "Haha! You can't catch me!" Sammy taunts his sister as he opens the door.

"Keep telling yourself that once I catch you!" Bunny runs out of the room and follows him. She glides across the house, with the tile floor helping her to catch up to her brother. She follows him around, occasionally getting close enough to slam him with a pillow. But, he somehow ends up having a jolt of speed and runs farther away.

Even though the both of them are running around the home, both of them make sure to not damage any precious relics Sumi and Giovanni have. Bunny especially made sure that she didn't damage anything as she runs past them, not wanting to get on Sammy's parent's bad side.

Sammy runs towards the tall stairwell, and sits on the rail, sliding down ever so smoothly. Bunny mimics his moves, never before having a chance to slide down a stair rail.

"Whoo!" Bunny cries with glee as she spirals down the floor, having the wind flow through her two buns. "I'm going to get you Sammy!"

Sammy reaches the end, and quickly mounts off the rail, and runs away. Bunny reaches the end as well, and runs after him.

Bunny jolts toward her brother, grinning evilly as she catches up with him. She throws the pillow at him, and Sammy ends up falling to the floor with the pillow breaking his fall. Bunny tries to stop, but the slippery floor makes her slam into Sammy, and both of them end up on the floor with Bunny on top of Sammy's back.

"Got you!" Bunny puts the pillow over him.

Sammy grins and slams the pillow against his sister again. "Haha! I hadn't had that much fun in ages, sis!"

"Neither have I!" Bunny gets off her brother and sits on the floor. "I never thought you could ride a rail all the way down!" her eyes are filled with excitement and happiness.

"Oh yeah! That's the only fun way to get down the stairs!" Sammy sits up. "You've never done that before?"

"No, I haven't ever." Bunny's smile falters a bit, remembering how she one time wanted to do that, but her parents grabbed her by the collar and berated her for doing that. "But, that was so much fun!" she grins.

"I hope you didn't break anything on your little adventure," Bunny looks up and sees Sumi and Giovanni looking at them.

"Oh, Sumi!" Bunny quickly stands up. "I'm sorry if I bothered you! Sammy and I just... we had a... we didn't break anything, I promise you." she stutters a bit, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"No, we completely understand, Bunny." Sumi smiles. "We just want the both of you to be careful. If you damaged anything-"

"It's my fault, mom." Sammy acts as the scapegoat. "I was the one who initiated the fight," He widens his eyes, revealing his bright emerald eyes of influence. "Please don't dislike my sister for my inconsiderate behavior. My sister is the only family I have left; I want her to be a part of this family, and for that to happen, I want you to accept her and like her."

Both of them take one look and immediately fall for him, unlike Bunny. "Of course not, Sammy. It's only natural for the both of you to act like that after the years you've spent apart." Giovanni smiles. "All of us are in the dining room. Please join us when you are ready,"

"We will," Bunny smiles.

The parents walk away back into the dining room, and when they are far enough, Bunny and Sammy bursts into fits of laughter, hanging onto each other as they were about to roll around on the floor.

"Inconsiderate behavior?" Bunny gasped, laughing loudly. She never remembered Sammy having such a large vocabulary.

"I was going for innocence," Sammy replies, clutching his chest as his face turns red. "Oh! I love doing that to my parents! They always fall for it! Hah!"

The both of them laugh for a few more minutes, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Ho... I haven't laughed this much in a long time..." she murmurs. "Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

Sammy leads his sister towards the dining room, and as they walk in, Bunny sees Luna and Amy sitting alongside Sumi and Giovanni.

"Morning Luna! Morning Amy!" Sammy greets, walking towards the table.

"Morning Sammy," Luna and Amy both greet, eating their meal.

"Good morning," Bunny greets to all of them.

"Good morning," all of the reply. Bunny awkwardly follows Sammy and sits next to him, across from Amy and Luna.

"Hey Amy," Sammy starts, grabbing a few breakfast foods. "I told Bunny that she could come along while we meet with the girls. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course it is," Amy's lips curve into a smile as she turns a page in her book. "It'd be great to have Bunny along with us,"

"Thanks, Amy," Bunny smiles. She didn't know whether or not she knew Amy, but she is glad to be able to be with her. Amy has a familiar presence surrounding her, and she feels comfortable around her.

"So Bunny," Giovanni starts. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Well..." Bunny bites her bottom lip. "I planned on staying in the city so I could watch over Sammy and be with him. I planned on getting an apartment-"

"So you are staying?" he interrupts her.

"Well... yes,"

"Do your parents know of this plan?"

"Yes," she lies, and she is afraid for the moment they see through her lie.

"How old are you, Bunny?" Giovanni persists, and everything at the table is becoming awkward.

"I'm nearly seventeen."

"So-"

"Bunny, you are welcome to stay here as long as you desire to." Sumi interrupts Giovanni. "We are happy to have family of Sammy's with us."

"Really?" Bunny's eyes smiled. "Wow... that's very nice of you, Sumi. You don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense." she smiles with brilliant white teeth. "This is your home now. Besides, we need to put the guest room to use,"

Bunny giggled a bit. She went back to eating her breakfast, smiling to herself. But deep inside of her, she frowns; she feels guilty for leaving her family.

_'Don't feel guilty.'_ she tells herself, hoping to believe that. _'They never even liked you, and just used you to your advantage; besides, Sammy needs you.'_ she tells herself, repeating those words every so often.

* * *

"So Amy, Sammy tells me that you are a genius," Bunny starts off the conversation as she, Amy and Sammy walk to Amy and Sammy's friend's house.

"Oh, well," Amy blushes shyly. "I wouldn't say that I'm a genius."

"Are you kidding?" Sammy turns around, walking backwards. "You were recommended to go to college in your sophmore year!"

"Really?" Bunny raises her eyebrows curiously. "That's amazing."

"I suppose," Amy hides herself in the book she is reading.

"And you like reading, too?"

"Yes, I love reading,"

Bunny smiles. "Well, now I can see why you're so smart... Sammy! Don't do that!" Bunny scolds, seeing Sammy continue to walk backwards. "You could hurt yourself!"

"Since when did you become my mother?" he pouts, sticking out his tongue.

"Ever since you were born; I became your second mother," she crosses her arms with a smirk.

"I'll be fine," he waves her off.

She raises an eyebrow with disbelief. "What makes you so confident?"

He grins. "Because I have eyes in the back of my head!" he jokes.

"Really?" she grins. "Well then, Mr. Eyes-in-the-back-of-your-head, you're about to hit a street sign." she says it too late, and Sammy hits the back of his head on the pole.

"Ouch!" he rubs the back of his head.

"I told you that you might get hurt!" she turns him around. She places her hand on top of the place where he got hurt, and she discretely healed it, making sure that Amy wouldn't notice.

Amy sneaks a glance, widens her eyes, but quickly looks away and pretends that nothing happened.

"I can't believe you've survived nearly ten years without me..." Bunny takes her hand off and Sammy touches it.

"Wow sis!" he looks at her with wide emerald eyes. "You have the magic touch! I don't feel pain there!"

"That's because I'm your big sister," she smirks in triumph, and kisses her brother on the forehead, ruffling his hair afterwards.

Amy giggles. "You two are quite an amusement. If I thought Sammy and Darien were funny, you two are hilarious!"

"Darien?" Bunny questions. Just then, images flash before her mind, but she can't tell what they look like. They are too blurry.

"Yeah, he's mine and Sammy's friend," Amy replies as they continue to walk.

"I... feel like I know him..." Bunny murmurs to herself. "Maybe if I see him, I'll remember something about him."

"So Bunny, I hope you didn't mind my father," Amy tells.

"Oh no - I guess he was just curious."

"Well, he is sometimes suspicious of things... I'm very sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable." she apologizes, closing her book and putting it in her bag. She tucks a piece of blue hair away from her pale face and just smiles.

"No, don't worry about it Amy. I'm fine." Bunny smiles. "So, are you guys art collectors?"

"Well, my father is. He's a well-known painter, and my mother is a doctor. Both of them adore the different cultural arts, and we get to keep some museum pieces." Something about the sentence that Amy just said didn't sound like the truth. But Bunny shrugs it off, not wanting to bother with such small details. "What were your foster parent's like?"

"Well... my mother was a kind of housewife, and my father owned a large company." that's all Bunny says, wanting to forget her foster parents.

"What kind of company?" Sammy questions.

"I... I never knew, really," she hesitates and stutters a bit. "Is that the temple Sammy was talking about?" Bunny quickly changes the subject.

She points to a fairly large temple. There was a serene and harmonious garden with a pond, a few trees, and aromatic smelling flowers. A few chimes jingle from the hanging trees, and it feels pure and cleansed in Bunny's perspective.

"Yeah, that's it," Sammy answers. "Our friend, Raye, lives there. She's very gorgeous, but... people avoid her."

"Why?" Bunny inquires.

"They think she's different..." Amy replies softly. "She has crows as pets, and she's very introverted. People just avoid her... It's quite sad. Most of us are avoided as well because we are different..." she sighs. "But, we've found a friendship in our loneliness."

Bunny can relate to that feeling. Usually, she just avoided people; but also, they avoided her. No one tried to make friends with her, and she could hear the whispers they made about her behind her back.

The three of them reach the steps towards the temple, and start to walk up. Bunny feels herself feeling a bit cleaner from the outside world, and just breaths in a breath of fresh air.

As they reach the foot of the stairs, Bunny sees three other girls and a guy, waiting m and talking with one another.

"Hey guys!" Sammy yells.

As soon as their faces meet Bunny's eyes, a thousand images explode against her eyes and pounds her head. She closes her eyes, gasping in pain and clutches her head, hunching over as she starts to feel shoots of pain attempting to destroy her. The images continue to explode against her, and she hears voices violating her eardrums.

"Bunny!" Sammy's voice echoes a thousand times louder, and she falls to her knees in pain.

Her breathing starts to become quick and heavy, and the pain just gets worse. She feels like something in her head is trying to break through, trying to reach out to her, trying to get to her, but it is blocked. This war inside of her worsens her head pain, and her knuckles turn white as she clutches strands of her hair. On her left wrist, where she was burned, there is a strong and white burning sensation that shoots up to her shoulder and neck, and it does the same thing on her other wrist. The burns on her back start to sear, and she feels like they are about to burst open from pressure.

_'ABOMINATION... ABOMINATION...'_ those words pound her ears mercilessly. Faces flash before her eyes, those that look familiar and those that are strange and different. She then sees a man, a man with blurry features. Screaming voices echo in the vision, and the man walks closer to her.

_'My daughter...'_ he reaches out to her, but Bunny panics and runs from it. Everything around her becomes unfamiliar as she runs through different countries through different time periods, and the pain in her body become worse. She feels herself collapsing, and she starts to fall.

Just then, she feels her body fall onto something. She recognizes it as another person holding her up, a familiar person that she doesn't not remember, yet feels safe with. The pain starts to go away, and she can finally open her eyes from all the blinding white light. She is looking at the ground, with all the white bricks laying in a specific pattern. Then she sees shoes, and from there, her eyes are lead to the face of the man who is holding her up.

Bunny blushes a bit at the handsomeness of his face. His sky blue eyes, his curly black hair, his high cheekbones, the piercing in his cartilage... he looked so familiar that she could feel it on the top of her tongue, but it never came to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks with worry in his eyes. His clutch under her arms was soft and comforting, and there was a certain accent to his voice.

"Uh... yeah," she replies, releasing her head as the pain goes away.

He lifts her up gently, and just smiles at her. The images start to fade away, and Bunny relaxes a bit. "You should sit down, love." he calls her by that, and she blushes with so much redness. As he leads her to the bench, she believes that he just calls everyone - every girl - that name. He sits her down, and hands her a bottle of water. Surprised at her sudden parchness, she takes the water and gulps it down in less than twenty seconds.

She slowly takes a few breaths, and relaxes her jittery muscles. What was that, she thought worriedly. That's never happened before - what if it's something more severe? she thinks. She clutches strands of her hair with worry.

"Are you okay, sis?" Sammy questions worriedly as his eyes stare into her.

"I'm fine," she clutches her chest. "I'm sorry Sammy... I don't know what happened to me."

"You gave us quite a scare," Amy gets down to Bunny's level, and does a quick check up on her.

"What are you doing?" she questions as Amy looks into her eyes.

"Well, I'm thinking of being a doctor one day. So, you can call this 'you preparing me to become a doctor.'" Amy jokes, and then stands up. "Well, you seem fine now. I think it might've been a different form of a seizure..."

"A seizure?" Bunny panics.

"If you have it more than once, then it is something to be worried about. But, you'll be fine." Amy smiles. Something inside of Bunny knew that this was not a seizure, and that Amy was lying. But, what other lead could she think of? Of course, it could have something to do with her magical abilities... but she didn't even know what they were.

"Are you okay?" the man asks again, and his voice relaxes her worries. He gave her some food to eat, and, again, she was surprised at her sudden hunger. Had she not eaten breakfast an hour ago?

"Yes... thank you," she thanks, taking the food and eating it slowly. Her heart beats start to slow down, and Sammy sits beside her with worry.

"Guys, this is Bunny; my sister," he hugs her arm possessively. "Bunny, these are mine and Amy's friends. That's Raye,"

Sammy points to a girl that make Bunny's jaw drop. She looks a perfectly carved geisha. Her hair is long, black, and thick, braided to the side in a long french braid; her eyes purple with tinges of red, her face a pale peach, and her body slender. "This is Lita," Sammy points to a tall girl with curly brown hair, jade green eyes, and rose earrings. "This is Mina," he points to a girl that looks similar to Bunny: long gold hair a shade darker than Bunny's, blue eyes, and a fit athletic body. "And this is Darien," Sammy points to the man, who smiles at her gorgeously.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Bunny smiles, standing up. Her legs were still a bit shaky, but she could survive. She outstretches her hand for them to shake it, but they don't make a move to shake it. Bunny awkwardly withdraws it, twirling her hair uneasily.

Just then, Mina jumps on top of Bunny, suffocating her with a hug.

"Oh my god! She looks just like me! The two of us are going to be like sisters!" Mina squeals, nearly collapsing Bunny her knees.

Bunny gasps for air as she feels her circulation being cut off. "Ah!" she smiles uneasily and hugs Mina back.

"Mina! Don't suffocate her!" Raye pries Mina off of Bunny, who rubs her arms.

"Sorry, Bunny - what a cute name!" Mina giggles. "I wish I had a nickname like that..."

"Thanks - my parents named me," she rubs the back of her neck.

"Bunny is the best sister ever!" Sammy squeezes her sister's waist. "Even though she bullied me when I was younger-"

"Hey, I was just preparing you, okay? Like a real sister is supposed to do," she nudges her brother playfully, then resting her elbow on her brother like an arm rest.

"Well, you didn't prepare me enough. Luckily, Darien here prepared me in your place," Sammy walks over to Darien, where they both do a fist bump.

"So, you guys don't mind me coming along with you, do you?" she asks.

"Of course not!" Lita grins. "The more, the merrier! Plus, if you are truly Sammy's sister, you're probably twice as fun."

Bunny blushes. "I don't know about that-"

"Are you kidding?" Sammy looks at her with disbelief. "You are the best and the funnest sister ever!"

"Are we all ready?" Mina questions, twirling around as they start to walk away from Raye's temple. "Ooh! I've been waiting all week to go to Crown's!"

"What's Crown's?" Bunny questions curiously.

"It's this arcade/restaurant. We go there every week - it's our basic hang out spot," Raye responds, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like fun," she smiles, walking faster to catch up with them.

"Yeah, it's even more fun because our friend there gives us some free food!" Mina grins.

"Who do you think pays for it, Mina?" Darien jokes. "They still have to make money,"

"And I thank you deeply for your patronage," Mina walks backwards, facing Darien.

"Patronage?" Darien snorts. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Mina? Because she would never used vocabulary like that,"

Mina punches him on the arm. Bunny notices its a hard punch, but he is unfazed by it.

"So Bunny," The girls look at her, "What do you like to do?" Lita asks.

"Well... I like to..." she pauses, needing to remember what she liked to do. "I do like to eat, if that's an answer for you,"

"Hey! So do I!" Mina exclaims, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I like to harass my little brother," she grins, summoning her magic to her palms and then proceeding to tickle him.

"Ahh! Bunny!" Sammy started laughing as the magic tickles him even more. "Stop! It hurts!"

Bunny continues the torture, and then stops it. "Just think of that as retaliation for you hitting me with a pillow," she grins.

"You hit her with a pillow?" Amy widens her eyes with disbelief.

"Mercilessly," the blonde replies.

Just then, a person passes beside them, and Bunny sees _it._

It was that thing, that smokey figure floating beside a person. It was whispering dark words in the person's ear, and Bunny suspected that it was influencing him to do bad things. Like with the person at the gas station.

She stared directly at it, and it growled at her as it passed by.

_Djinn._

The word came to her mind as if she knew all her life. Djinn? she questions herself. What is a djinn? Whatever it was, she didn't want to mess with it; she nearly died from that thing. She didn't how she survived, but she was glad she did. The memory of that day shakes her bones, and she rubs her neck, remembering it's firm and bruising grip; but she takes a deep breath and brushes it off her shoulder. It was in the past; she should look to the present.

She looks back, and sees that the others have scowls on their faces, looking directly at the thing that her mind seemed to call, djinn.

"Is everything okay?" Bunny asks uneasily. They look at her surprisingly, and just replace the scowls with smiles. Bunny knew that they, too, saw that thing. There was no doubt about that, even when they tried to cover it up.

"Peachy," Mina replies ever so sweetly. "Now, let's get going, girls! I'm starving!" she laughs nervously, as if trying to cover up something.

"You forget that there is a guy in your presence," Darien tells. "Actually, two guys."

"You are a guy? We completely forgot," Lita jokes, and all the girls, even Darien, laughed. Bunny smiles softly; but the thought of them knowing somethiing lingered inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**~At Night~**

Bunny snaps her eyes wide open, feeling very strange. She sits up with widen eyes, feeling very dizzy and disoriented; she feels something inside her. It is unlike anything she could ever imagine, a feeling she could not describe, a sensation that prickled her skin, a sort of intrusion that makes her feel uncomfortable.

She clutches her chest tightly, and quickly swings her legs over the bed. To her surprise, she feels as though she is losing feelings in her leg. She quickly stands up and attempts to walk, hoping that this feeling, similar to a numb feeling, would surpass. But it doesn't surpass her. The loss of movement continues to spread towards her hands, and then her neck.

Just then, another force controls her legs. It forces her legs to turn around. The feeling of something inside of her grows stronger, and she fights against it. It backs away, perhaps with shock, but starts to fight. Bunny gasps, wanting to clutch her chest with the hand she has control of. Her vision becomes blotchy as the intrusive feeling inside of her grows and grows. The thing inside of her forces her body to turn around and face the door.

_'Abbadon...'_ the voice sounds as though it is seeking whatever it is saying. An image of Sammy flashes against Bunny, and she panics.

Her vision continues to blank her out as she fights against the thing inside of her, wanting control of her body. She doesn't know why, but she is afraid that this being inside of her wants something in this house. She fears that this being will hurt Sammy.

_'I have finally found him...'_ a humming male voice thinks. Bunny fights him away, using everything she has to take control of her body. But this thing inside of her will not give up. Her breaths then start to become quick and forced as she makes herself move to the bathroom instead of the other room where the thing plans on walking to. Her brain begins to lose focus, but she forces herself to stay awake. She reaches the bathroom, and locks it up. She looks at her body, her body that is jerking with different movements she is unable to control.

She looks at her own eyes, and inside, she could see something else inside of them. Another controlling force, another being attempting to take her place. It fights her and nearly knocks her out, but Bunny uses all the force she has and punches the mirrior, shattering the very large reflection. Focusing on the pain helps Bunny to stay awake, and she decides then to use her power. She promised herself that she wouldn't ever use her powers without a logical purpose; but since this thing inside of her wants her body, she summons her power and her supernatural abilities and forces the being inside of her away. Instantaneously, the thing goes away, and Bunny nearly collapses.

She inhales a breath, and forces herself to stand up. She waits for a minute, and is thankful that she finally forces it away. She takes a deep breath, and relaxes. Bunny looks at the mirror in horror, wondering how she would tell this to Sumi and Giovanni. Hesitantly and with not much assurance, Bunny places her hand against the place where her fist was, and takes a deep breath. She then acts on instinct, unknowing of what she is doing, unsure of how she has done so, and without any remembrance of how she can do it. The mirror suddenly repairs itself as a low hum sounds in her ears, turning a thousand shattered images of herself into one single image.

Bunny looks with shock, and sits down on the edge of the bathtub. Taking deep breaths, Bunny calms herself down and questions what has happened to her. Bunny faintly remembers this feeling before... she faintly remembers this happening to her after her fifteenth year of existence, when her mysterious powers came to her. It occurred not very often, but Bunny can remember it. The feeling went away and became almost lost in memory in her sixteenth and seventeenth year. Until now, when it came back with such a powerful force upon her.

'_What happened?'_ she questions herself. _'It was like... someone was taking control of me... like I couldn't control myself... what was that?'_

Bunny holds her head with her hands, and stays there for a few minutes.

_'This never happened to me back at... my old home.'_ she thought for a minute, and looked at her phone. Over the past days, she felt the need to call her foster parents to let them know that she was okay. But she knew that they didn't care about her. Still, she wanted to call them.

Outside, standing on the guest balcony are the two figures that watched Bunny a few days ago. They silently assess the situation that just occurred, but do not say anything for a while.

"I told you it would be dangerous for her to be here." one of the figures breaks the silence.

"But _he_ does not know where he or she is. Therefore, they are safe. For now." the other replies.

"No, but now that he has finally made a connection with her, a nearly full connection, he will be back."

"She will have to be trained then. She must learn of her existence, and then be trained. Whether she will want to accept it or not is not a choice."

"Now that there are stirring revelations, she should be informed; as well as her brother."

"Yes she should. But for now, let her have her rest. Bringing this sudden profound information to her might not do well for her..."

* * *

**~Morning~**

"Did you have a good sleep, sweetie?" Sumi questions as Bunny walks into the dining room with a bed head.

"Yeah," she suppresses the lie as last night's memory came into play. She was scared of what happened, of that controlling force inside of her. She felt dirty and nasty from it, and after she took a shower to brush off all the mirror shards last night, she still felt gross.

"Bunny, while you were out with Sammy and Amy, Giovanni and I took the liberty of enrolling you into school." Sumi smiles genuinely.

"Really?" Bunny's smile fades into a straight lip line. She never really liked school, but she had to graduate in order to succeed in life.

"Yes; all the arrangements have been made for you, and we have your uniform." Giovanni responds, drinking coffee.

"Uniform?" she moaned deeper. _'A great way to start my new life...'_ she told herself as she sits down at the dinner table.

"You had a fun time yesterday?" Luna asks politely.

"Yes, I had so much fun with all the girls." she responds, placing the napkin on her lap in a force of habit. "This city is an amazing place, and the girls really made me feel welcome."

"That's great," Giovanni says with a lack of empathy, turning a page of the newspaper nonchalantly.

"Where's Amy and Sammy?"

"Oh, they are probably sleeping in," Luna smiles, as if oversleeping didn't faze her.

Bunny nods, and looks at the food in front of her. She gets an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and her burns start to become uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but she still feels weird from last night. The 'possession' she experienced apparently did something to her stomach, and so she didn't feel hungry.

"On second thought, I'm not really hungry," Bunny stands up.

"Oh, but you must eat, dear." Sumi looks up.

"I'm just not feeling so well."

"Well, it'll take time to adjust the different environment; it's probably affecting your bodily systems." Luna murmurs.

"Yeah, that must be. I'll be in the guest room."

"Oh Bunny, I got all your school supplies for you as well, so tomorrow you will be prepared, okay? And just go to the front office to pick up your schedule."

"M'kay, thanks so much Sumi," Bunny thanks, leaving the dining room and walking through the halls of her new home.

She looks at her scarred hand, and gave a confused look; it looks much better than it did hours ago. The red patches of soothed away, the red streaks are starting to disappear, and it isn't hurting as much.

_'This is becoming weird...'_ she tells herself, and then perks her ears up to hear some fighting. She looks around curiously, and walks toward the source of the sound. As she walks, she hears the clashing of swords, the releasing of arrows, and punches being thrown. Bunny sees that the source of the noise is at a wall, a plain wall with nothing. She frowns, and puts her ears against the wall.

All of the sudden, a hum resonates in her ears, and before she knows it, her hand is emanating white trails that all lead up to a geometric figure boxing in the trails. A part of the door juts in, creating a handle for Bunny to pull from. Shocked and amazed by this, she quietly peaks through the door and widens her eyes.

Inside, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are in sports wear, in a large place that looked to be a kind of gym. But it wasn't any ordinary gym: this 'gym' had swords, daggers, spears, bows and arrows, and any kind of weapon imaginable. There is weight lifting equipment up to more pounds than a football player could lift, boxing equipment, and different types of arenas where one would swing from hoop to hoop under burning fire, battle and dodge spiked objects, and balance perfectly to not fall into a pool with what looked to be sharks.

She became awe with what was going on: inside, the girls were fighting each other with swords, as if practicing, and lifted heavy weights. She could see a light glow surrounding their bodies, a glow that gave them an ethereal look to them.

"Hey Buns," a voice perked in her ears, and turns around quickly to see Darien standing there, smiling at her politely.

"Darien!" she became surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling a blush on her face.

"Oh, I came by for a visit. I get kind of lonely, so I visit here along with the other girls. It's another kind of hangout spot we have, you can say."

"Really?" she questioned with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yes. So, what were you doing here? Sneaking around?" he grins mischievously.

"No! No-of course no!" she lies, rubbing the back of her neck uneasily. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Hmm, your dilating pupils says something different; along with your nervous laugh. And by the redness of your cheeks, I can easily deduct that you are either lying to me, or you are blushing at my presence."

Bunny's face becomes a darker shade of red. "Don't flatter yourself so much,"

"Hmm... well, either way, I can tell that you are lying, and that you find me attractive."

"I do not find you attractive!" she lies.

He chuckles a bit. "The way you aren't using contractions tells me something different, Buns." his smiles makes her heart beat ten times faster.

"My name is Bunny! Bun-ny!" she tells him with a pout of her lips.

"Really?" he tilts his head with a blink of his eyes. "I like Buns better. It's like my own version of a nickname for you,"

"Hey Bunny, hey Darien!" Lita greets, walking from behind Bunny. Bunny creases her eyebrows, and looks towards the door - or, the wall that held the door.

"We were just harassing some chefs," Mina tells, and Bunny realizes that they are out of their gym clothes. She frowns, distinctly remembering them working out in that death gym.

"Is there something wrong, Bunny?" Raye questions.

"...No, nothing," she hesitates. She knew what she saw, but she suspected that they knew she saw what they were doing.

"Bunny and I were just befriending one another," Darien smiles.

Bunny just narrows her eyes at the girls, not believing in what they told her.

"Oh dear, what happened to your hand?" Amy questions.

She looks at her right hand. "Oh... I... um...slammed my hand against the shower door." she lied.

"What? Was the shower door made of cracked glass?" Darien questioned.

"Well... I'm a clumsy girl." she rubbed the back of her neck uneasily. "I.. uh tried to get it out while it was still jammed, and I ended up... well, this happened."

The girls didn't believe her, and she knew that they didn't.

"So... what are you guys doing here?" she quickly changed the subject uneasily.

"Oh, Amy's house is our hangout spot." Lita replied. "It's big, huge, and has everything we need."

"Oh Bunny, I heard my mom telling my dad that they enrolled you." Amy said.

"Yeah, they did." she pouted.

"Perfect!" Mina smiled. "We can show you around the school tomorrow! That'll be so fun!" she threw an arm around Bunny, who slumped over from the heaviness and hardness of the punch.

"Mina!" Raye helped Bunny off of the ground. "I know you're athletic, but be gentle with Bunny!"

"I'm fine..." she mumbled in a daze. "Thank you Raye,"

"What are we all doing here?" Sammy appeared out of nowhere.

"Just socializing, Sammy," Darien laid his elbow on Sammy's head. "You wouldn't understand; this is for older people,"

"Of course I would understand!" Sammy pouted, getting Darien's arm off his head.

"Well, I'm going to go eat something," Mina stretched, putting her arm around Bunny once more. "Come on, let's go eat something."

"Well, I'm not really hungry-"

"Why?" Mina snapped, looking at Bunny. Everyone else looked at her as well, and it started freaking her out.

"I'm... just not feeling hungry. Is there something wrong with that?" she questioned quietly.

"No," Raye replied, putting her thick black hair in a loose pony. "You just need to eat. It's good for you; especially since it's breakfast."

"Oh..." she was pushed along with the girls. "Well... okay."

_'Something is going on between all of them; I have to figure this out.'_ she thought in her mind.

"Give me a minute," she slipped out of their grip. "I have to call my parents," she told them with an uneasy smile. She then ran into the bathroom, locked the door. In truth, she just used that excuse to get away from them. Something weird was with, and she knew it. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at her reflection, and examined herself. As she stayed in the bathroom, the idea of calling her parents became more considerable. She became anxious as she called their number. She knew what would happen, but she wanted to let them know that she was okay. Maybe it was her guiltiness inside of her that made her call... or maybe because she had the hope they actually cared...

"Hello?" her father's voice picked up the phone, sounding distressed and angry.

"Father?" Bunny answered, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "It's me, Serena, your daughter."

"Serena?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to call you to let you know that I'm okay, and that-"

"I have no daughter." he said simply, and that stopped Bunny.

"...What?" she questioned with a stutter of her words.

"No daughter of mine would run away from my house, take my car, steal the things I bought for her, or believe that what she had wasn't enough and had to runaway to get what she wanted. That is no daughter of mine." his voice is bitter.

"But... father, I-"

"You have really disappointed your mother and I, Serena. I can't believe we actually decided to adopt you. We took you in when you had no one, we gave you food, shelter, everything you needed to live, and you just decide to leave us. You had a bright future for yourself!"

"That was a future decided by you!" she raised her voice as tears watered her eyes. "That wasn't a future I wanted. I didn't want to marry a sleeze! I didn't want to inherit the company! I didn't want to marry just because of money! All of that was because of you!"

"We did that for you!"

"No! You did it for yourselves!" Bunny yelled, and widened her eyes. She never talked back to her parents. "You just used me to your advantage... Everything I did for you -making all A's, attending your parties that you hosted, not do the things I liked, not date any boys... I abandoned the things I loved to do and did the things you asked me to do because I loved you! Because I thought making you proud was something I could do to fill the empty hole in heart! Because I thought you loved me..." tears fell down her eyes as her clogged emotions came out.

"How can we love something that we didn't even have from the beginning? You were younger than ten when we adopted you. How can we love you if you aren't ours?"

"I didn't expect you to love me! I expected you to at least appreciate what I did and at least like me! But that wasn't enough!"

"Don't ever call this number again, Serena. We never want to see you again."

Bunny held herself, and then said, "I never said that I wanted to see you. Oh, and I hope you appreciated the car I stole, because it's now at the bottom of a cliff with all it's parts in different places!"

Bunny slammed the phone against the floor, stomping her feet against it. Then she summoned her magic with all her anger. Fireballs were shot at the phone multiple times, and the final blow sent an explosion that rocked the entire home. Bunny quickly used her magic to stop all the rocking, and placed the phone in a shield as it had a mini earthquake in the shield.

Bunny let the tears fall, but not for long.

_'You have nothing keeping you there.'_ she told herself, and wiped the tears away. _'It's okay now. You can begin a new life.'_ she smiled to herself a little before walking back out.

Walking into the kitchen, everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" she became nervous.

"Why are your eyes red?" Luna asked.

"I... I just got soap in my eyes." she lied again, sitting at the table next to Sammy.

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"Are you ready for school, sis?" Sammy questioned as they walked outside of their home with Amy.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." she mumbled miserably.

"Oh Bunny, it won't be that terrible." Amy offers a reassuring nudge. "You'll have us in your classes."

"How do you know?" she questioned, fiddling with her uniform uneasily. It felt restricting and it clung to her body; it felt weird. Using her magic, she loosened the strings in the outfit and in the corset, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

"My dad told me that he enrolled you in all advanced classes. But he said that you were fine with that-" Amy stopped short when she saw Bunny's face.

Bunny had her mouth agape, with shock. "Your dad definitely hates me, Amy."

"He doesn't hate you," Amy said uneasily. "He just... believes that you have academic potential, like me. He says that there are certain qualities of a person with a high IQ."

"Yeah, qualities." Bunny mumbled sarcastically. He reminded her of her foster dad.

"Don't be sad Bunny." Sammy linked his arm with Bunny's. "The school is pretty cool."

She shrugged as they met Lita, Mina, and Raye.

"Hey guys," they all greeted one another.

"So, are you ready for your first day of a new school?" Lita questioned Bunny.

"Nope. But, no one ever is."

"That's the spirit!" Mina pat Bunny on the back roughly.

"Damn, Mina. Do you weight lift?"

Mina looked at the girls nervously. "Yeah, you could say that."

Bunny rubbed her back uneasily, continuing to walk with the girls.

"So Bunny, for lunch, we always sit together outside under the tree."

"Always?" Bunny questioned.

"Always..." Sammy nodded, as if annoyed by that fact.

"Well, why don't you sit by some other people? Like boys your age?" she questioned.

But then she saw the look on her brother's face, and instantly felt guilty for asking that question. She could read her brother's emotions and this thoughts, as if it was on a big sign in bold print.

"Forget about it," she wrapped an arm around her brother protectively. "Besides, eating with family will be like old times, right?"

Sammy smiled. "Yeah, it would be."

The six of them continue to talk with one another as they arrived at school. Bunny left the group to go to the office and get her schedule.

The lady at the front desk quickly gave Bunny her new schedule, and went back to smacking her gum and texting on her phone.

She left the front office, and quickly went to her first class of the day.

As she walked through the halls, she looked to see four girls. One of the girls had sandy blonde hair cut short, navy blue eyes, a fit athletic body, and a tomboyish look to her. She had her arm wrapped around a girl shorter than her, with turquoise hair falling down her back, sea-green eyes, and a delicate face. Walking beside them was a girl with beautiful long dark green hair, her skin a few shades darker than Bunny's, and eyes a piercing magenta. She looked very regal and queen-like. Walking beside her was a short girl with very pale skin and deep purple eyes. Her hair was black, but reflected purple highlights in her hair.

Once Bunny looked at them, the same thing happened to her a few days ago. She gripped the wall for support, and held her head in pain. She saw their faces, but they weren't exactly their faces. Dreams raced through her eyes, and darted through her eyes quickly. She saw that man again. He reached out for her once more, but she used her magic to get away from him.

Just when she thought was about to fall, a gentle hand helps her up. She looks up and sees that it is the girl with magenta eyes.

"Are you okay?" her voice is delicate and polite.

"Yes..." she breathed, and felt something being forced into her body. She knew that it was magic being put into her body to calm her down; she didn't know how it worked, but she knew that her head pounding started to go away. "Thank you... I just have a massive headache."

"Oh, would you like some medicine?"

"No thank you; I'll be fine." Bunny looked back at all of them, and the dreams began once more.

She widened her eyes, taking in a deep breath and quickly walking away.

_'It happened again... they must have some affiliation with the other girls._' She gave a quick glance and saw that the girls were looking at her. She turned around and focused on finding her class.

When she got to the room, she handed in her schedule, which the teacher looked at and gave back to her.

"Sit next to... uh Molly. Sit next to her. Molly, raise your hand!"

A red head turned around and raised her hand. Her hair was a curly red, her face was peach with a few freckles, and her eyes were a greenish turquoise.

"Yes, you will sit by her," Bunny nodded and went to her desk.

"Hi! I'm Molly, you must be new here!" Molly had a sort of accent to her voice. "What's your name?"

"I'm Serena, but everyone calls me Bunny. Yeah, I just came here a few days ago."

"Really?" Molly's eyes lit up. "Where did you come from?"

"Alright class! Settle down!" the teacher yelled as the bell rang.

"It's nice to meet you!" Molly whispered.

Bunny smiled back. _'Finally... someone normal.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Nearly a decade ago~**

_'Mom! Can we please buy some ice cream!?" a little delicate blonde girl questioned her parents as her parents drove in their car on a stormy night. Their car was driving along the edge of a cliff, but all was calm and quiet. "Please, please, please, please, please!"_

_"Well, we have to make sure Sammy isn't so tired for it, Bunny." the mother replied, smiling._

_"Ice Cweam! Ice Cweam!" Sammy, a small toddler, chanted after Bunny_

_"I guess we're outnumbered," the dad laughed as they made a turn._

_Bunny turned to the toddler of her brother and started making funny faces at him. Sammy giggled and laughed in enjoyment. Bunny picked up his dropped toy and handed it to him, where he started playing with it._

_"Hurry! Hurry!" Bunny begged, hugging her mother's neck. "I'm dying without ice cream!"_

_"Okay, calm down, dear!" the mother smiled gently._

_The dad pushed the pedal slightly. After a few minutes, the father looked at the mother, with a silent nod._

_"We love you, Bunny," the dad told, ruffling his daughter's hair._

_Bunny tilted her head at the tone of her father's voice. It was a tone she never heard before, a tone of danger, worry, and sadness. But before she could question in, she saw an oncoming eighteen wheeler._

_Everything happened so quickly. The mom and dad held their hands. A large lightning bolt blinded Bunny's eyes. The thunder destroyed her ears. The truck swerved. It headed towards them. It crashed into their car. The car went flying off the cliff, down into the forest. The car windows crashed as it connected with the trees. Bunny and Sammy screamed. The engine suddenly exploded in flames. The car stopped, dangling on a branch from a tall height._

_Bunny gasped as the smoke destroyed her lungs. Sammy laid beside her, motionless and in a comatose state._

_"Sammy!" Bunny quickly took him out of his seat and hugged him tight, making sure he wouldn't inhale the smoke. "Wake up!" she begged, but he still didn't respond. Bunny looked at her parents, who were hit badly. They had cuts all over their bodies, and bruised badly._

_"Get out of here..." the mother begged._

_"No! I won't leave you guys!" Bunny had tears in her eyes, reaching for her parents. But, the front of car exploded in a burst of white flames. Her arm was outstretched, and this caused her arm and shoulder, and a small part of her neck to be consumed by the fire. "Ahh!" she screamed in pain, feeling the flames attached on her clothes._

_A sudden force pushed her out of the car, and she fell at a high height. Yet somehow, she landed a bit gently on the ground. She quickly rolled around to douse the flames, and looked at her brother. He was okay._

_Bunny breathed, but her tears still shed from the pain in her left arm. She cried, but as long as Sammy was safe, she would be okay._

_"I'm sorry... mom, dad..." she whispered an apology to her parents, feeling as though she has just caused the death of her parents._

* * *

**~Present Time~**

"Wow, Bunny, you're so interesting..." Molly mumbled in a daze as they walked out of their first class.

"Really?" Bunny questioned with amazement. "I'm just a simple girl,'

"No way! You seem like a fun person!" Molly linked her arm with Bunny's as they walked through their classes. "And it's a good thing we have some classes together! That way we can gossip and talk about a lot of things!"

"That does sound like fun!" Bunny smiled.

"What sounds like fun?" a creepy voice chilled Bunny's voice, and she turned around to meet a boy with swirls on his glasses, messy brunette hair, and a nerdy appearance.

"Gah!" Bunny hid behind Molly because of his sudden appearance.

"Melvin!" Molly put her hands on her hips with a pout. "Don't scare my new friend!"

"New friend, huh?" Melvin adjusted his classes. "Hello, I'm Melvin!" he smiled sheepishly with an outstretched hand. "I'm one of Molly's friends,"

"Uh..." Bunny ignored the outstretched hand. "I'm Bunny," she gave a weak smile.

"Bunny, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a cute nickname!" Molly smiled. "I'm going to show her around school, so don't go sneaking up around her!"

"Oh, he just scared me!" Bunny reassured Molly, who didn't listen to her.

"Anyways, we're going to our next class," both girls walked away, but Melvin followed them anyway.

"So what kind of classes are you enrolled in, Bunny?"

"Advanced classes," Bunny groaned with unhappiness clearly shown.

"What, your parents made you take it?" he questioned.

"Exactly," she pouted.

"Is it hard for you?" Molly asked.

"No... I just don't like all the work. I'm a pretty lazy person, so going in advanced classes wouldn't be productive for me,"

"She's lazy just like me!" Molly grinned. "Lazy people unite!"

"Yeah, but not right now," Bunny joked, and the two girls broke into a fit of laughter.

"I don't understand," Melvin pushed up his glasses so they wouldn't fall off his face.

"Of course you don't, Melvin. Bunny, are you here with anyone?"

"Well, I'm here with my brother, Sammy, and a girl named Amy-"

"Wait." Molly stopped. "You mean math genius, Amy? You mean genius for life, Amy? You mean Albert Einstein's daughter, Amy?"

Bunny just stared at Molly. "Um... yes."

"Wow." Melvin stared, or what looked to be staring.

"Is there something wrong?" Bunny tilted her head in confusion.

"Well..." Molly scratched her head uneasily. "It's just that... she's kind of a secluded person, except when she's with those other girls."

"She's really nice, though." Bunny defended Amy. "She's just... different."

"Really?" Molly murmured. "Well, aren't we all?"

The three of them arrived at their next class, and sat next to one another as if they were childhood friends.

* * *

**~Lunch Time~**

"Hey sis!" Bunny walked outside with Molly and Melvin just when she felt her arm being yanked by a familiar force.

"Hey Sammy," Bunny ruffled her brother's hair. "Sammy, this is Molly, my new friend. Molly, this is the unfortunate demon spawn of my mother and father," she joked, and Sammy pouted.

"Hi, I'm the unfortunate brother to this cruel and evil sister who bullies me to no mercy." Sammy joked back, and Bunny laughed.

Molly chuckled. "You two are funny!"

"Sis, are you going to sit with Amy and me?" he questioned.

"Well... Molly and Melvin actually invited me to sit with them."

"Nah, it's fine Bunny." Molly reassured.

"Well, maybe you can join us?" Bunny asked them, and the two of them looked over to the group.

"Why not?" they both walked over to the large group.

"Hey Bunny," Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina greeted with happy faces.

"Hey guys, these are my new friends, Molly and Melvin."

"Hey," both of them waved with smiling faces. "Bunny, Melvin and I are going to get some food across the street,"

"You can do that?" Bunny questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah. Do you want to grab something with us?"

"Sure," she turned around. "Sammy, I'm going to get something to eat across the street. I'll be back, okay?"

"Kay," Sammy replied as he sat next to Amy.

"So, did where did your brother and you come from?" Molly questioned as they walked off.

"Oh... well, I came here by myself. My brother was adopted by Amy's parents, and they let me live with them."

"Really?" Molly raised her eyebrows. "Such nice parents... My mom isn't exactly what you call the best of parents, but I still love her."

Bunny smiled, and the three of them walked across the street. Bunny leaned closer to Molly. "So, are you and Melvin a thing?"

"What?!" Molly nearly screamed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the way he looks at you... and the way you act around him, I just thought you two were a thing."

"No way!" Molly crossed her arms and pouted. Bunny just giggled with a sneaky face, finding out Molly's face.

"You like Melvin," she whispered in a taunting voice.

"I do not!" Molly blushed furiously. "He's just a friend!"

"What are you ladies talking about?" Melvin walked in between the two with what looked to be a curious look on his face.

"Nothing!" Molly quickly said. "We aren't talking about anything at all!"

Bunny just giggled and laughed humorously at Molly's red face. But her laughter stopped when she saw _it_ again. What her mind called a djinn.

It was standing on the street where the three of them were getting some food. It stared at her with beady eyes. It was in it's usual smoky, bodiless form. It looked at her, as if saying to her, '_Come hither,'_

It walked into an alley, and Bunny was extremely tempted to follow. But... it wasn't a good thing. She remembered it's stinging touch, and she touched her throat uneasily.

"I'll be back, guys," she murmured to the two of her friends.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked curiously.

"There's... um... someone I know down there." she pointed, and hoped they would believe her.

"Do you want us to come?"

"No, I'll be fine," Bunny said before briskly walking towards where the djinn stood. She looked in the dark alley, and saw it floating there, as if waiting for her patiently.

"Who are you?" she asked in a nervous voice as she walked in.

The djinn chuckled in a dark voice. "You know who I am. Your mind has just been blocked off."

"What do you mean?" she questioned uneasily, walking a bit closer.

It laughed at her in amusement. "How pathetic... you do not even know who you are truly are, when everyone around you knows exactly who you are."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, raising her voice, hoping to sound more confident.

"I'm talking about you, silly angel. And the next time you and your kind decide to interfere with my business," he appeared in front of her so suddenly. "I'll make sure your little brother and your kind will suffer the consequences. And your human friends won't be so lucky..."

Bunny's fury sparked. "Hey! Leave them out of this!" she yelled, and it growled at her.

"You dare challenge me?" it questioned, becoming enraged.

"I'm not challenging you." she said, feeling her magic circulating to her finger tips. "I'm just trying to protect them!"

It suddenly grasped her neck, burning it's hand prints on her neck. It started lifting her up in the air as she gasped and started to choke.

"Let go of me!" she sputtered, grabbing it's smoky arm.

"You stupid little angel... You are a weak, helpless, underdeveloped being! You can blame all of that on your own kind, who decided to damage you like this!" it motioned to her arm.

_'Why does it keep calling me an angel? What does that mean?'_ she thought to herself as her throat started to burn.

"Let go of me!" she commanded, and summoned her magic.

The djinn screamed at the sudden magic she emitted, and let go of her.

Bunny fell and smashed against the ground. It growled at her as it lowered itself on the ground. "You believe that you can fight against me?" it cackled as it's smokey form started to disappear. In it's place was the body of a man, an ordinary looking man. But they eyes told something different. "You can't even protect your brother,"

"I can too protect him! And he has nothing to do with this!" she stood up.

"Oh, but my dear angel," he chuckled. "He has everything to do with this."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with much curiosity. It seemed as though every time, he spoke a riddle that made her even more confused.

"Oh... you are very stupid, are you not?" he sighed, as if bothered by her presence. "Why don't you ask your friends about this matter? I'm just here to settle our dispute that we had a few days ago."

He walked toward her, and Bunny attempted to move, but her body was slammed against the wall using his telekinesis. He stood in front of her with amusement. "Fight back, you useless piece of garbage." he commanded her. "It's no fun if my prey is motionless..."

Bunny gritted through her teeth as her instincts started kicking in. She kicked him in the stomach, and punched him in the face with her amazing surprise of strength. He became distracted with this, and the force that held her up was let go. She fell to the ground and quickly tried to run away.

"Fiesty," he grinned. "He will be pleased with the information I give him." he appeared in front of her and pushed her with a force that sent her flying in the air. She screamed in fear as she started to fall. She summoned her magic and blew a huge gust of wind from her mouth to slow down her falling rate. She gently landed on the ground, but not as gentle enough as she wanted to.

"Use your powers; I want to see how weak you are," he enveloped her in a vine that was sharpened with thorns that pierced her skin, causing her to bleed.

Bunny gasped, and attempted to use her powers; but the thorns injected something into her, something that made her feel weak and dizzy. Still, she gritted her teeth and summoned her magic. She glowed lightly, and the vines burned away; she fell to the ground afterwards, feeling tired and drained.

"You have no will to fight anymore," he grinned, picking her up by her clothes. "Maybe next time, you'll reconsider about interfering with my business."

"Step away from her," a voice commanded, and the both of them looked to see a man with a sword, threatening the tip at the djinn.

The djinn chuckled, as if amused. "I'm afraid I can't. You see, she and I have business to attend to. And, I must bring her to him."

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait," another man appeared out of nowhere, and slashed the outstretched arm with his sword. Bunny was let go, and the arm disappeared into smoke.

The djinn growled, seeing that it was outnumbered, and returned to it's smoky form. "We will come back for her brother, mark my words. This underdeveloped egg can't even protect herself in a fight." he disappeared.

Bunny gasped heavily, uneasily standing up. "What... what just happened?" she grabbed the wall for support.

The two men looked at her. One of the man's eyes was a caramel color, and the other's was a soft red. They seemed normal, except for the soft white glow that surrounded the both of them.

"Why was he talking about my brother?" she questioned frightfully. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"It would be better for you to go back from where you came from," the guy with red eyes cleans his bloodied sword by wiping it against his jeans.

"Why?" she asked. "I came here for my brother."

"Your presence here puts you and your brother in danger," the guy with red told her with darkened eyes. "I understand you care for your brother-"

"He's the only family I have left," Bunny defended herself. "I promised to protect my brother,"

"See?" the guy with caramel gold eyes told the guy with red eyes. "We all knew that she would react like this,"

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" she begged the two.

"In due time, you will know, if you decide to stay here. Oh, and when you get back, make sure to eat something heavy. You may end up fainting if you don't,"

Just then, the two of them disappeared. Bunny gripped strands of her hair in frustration, and kicked the brick wall. "Dammit!" she cursed, holding her foot. _'What the hell is going on? What does my brother have to do with this? And what did that thing mean by, _'my kind?'_'_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mina questioned curiously as Bunny walked back.

"Um... I took a little side trip," Bunny smiled uneasily. "Molly and Melvin had to leave."

"You okay, sis?" Sammy questioned, who was sitting with the girl she saw earlier, the girl with blunt black bangs and violet eyes.

Bunny looked at Sammy for a moment, and thousands of dream images exploded against her eyes. She didn't know why it was affecting her now, but she just took a deep breath and calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled.

_"Your presence here puts you and your brother in danger,"_ that guy's words etched in her brain.

"This is Hotaru," Sammy introduced, and Hotaru smiled softly, waving.

"Well, look what we have here," Bunny looked up to the voice, and saw that it was that same girl she saw in the hallway - the one with sandy blonde hair - sitting in a tree, along with the girl with turquoise hair. Both of them jumped down, and the sandy blonde looked at Bunny with amusement. "A small kitten has joined the pack,"

"Amara, be nice." Amy smiled. "This is Bunny, Sammy's sister,"

"This is your sister?" Amara raised her eyebrows, and walked over to the sitting Bunny.

She narrowed her eyes, but then flashed a huge brilliant smile. "Aw! She's as cute as a kitten!" Amara ruffled Bunny's hair as the girl with turquoise hair walked over with a soft smile.

"Hey! I just made my hair!" Bunny pouted.

"I'm Amara, and this is Michelle, my girlfriend," Amara told, sitting next to her. "Well, I can see some similarities between you and Sammy; you're have that cute and innocent look to your face. But, it looks prettier on you,"

Bunny blushed at those words, and went back to her lunch. _'Is she flirting with me?'_

"Just ignore her, Bunny," Mina smiled, nudging her with reassurance. "Amara flirts with every girl she sees,"

"Hey," Amara interrupted. "I only flirt with girls I think are cute," Amara laid against the trunk of the tree.

"Yeah, that's most of the girl at schools," Raye grinned. "So how was your first day of school, Bunny?"

"It was good," Bunny replied, chewing her food happily. For some reason, being within this circle felt comforting and better than when she was with Melvin and Molly. She liked Molly and Melvin, but with these girls, she felt more familiar and much more at ease. "Besides the fact I'm in all advanced classes, school is good,"

"So, what electives are you taking?" Lita questioned curiously. "If you're in cooking, you and I can be cooking buddies!"

"You're in cooking?" Bunny widened her eyes, and her mouth was left agape. A bit of drool fell from her mouth.

"Yeah, Lita's the best cook of the group!" Mina bragged.

"I wouldn't say, 'the best-'" Lita was interrupted by the tugging of Bunny.

"Will you be a cook for me?" stars glowed and sparkled in her eyes.

"Um, sure," Lita laughed, as did the other girls.

"What's funny?" Bunny asked curiously.

"Nothing," the girls just brushed it off.

"Same old, same old," Raye whispered under her breath with a great smile.

* * *

**~Last Bell~**

Bunny walked out of school with a great sigh as Molly, Melvin, Sammy, and a few other girls walked beside her.

"At least you survived," Sammy grinned.

"Yep, and now I have to go home to a great stack of home," she sighed with a pout.

Just then, the girls walked off and ran to meet some guys at the front entrance of the school. They hugged and kissed one another while Sammy, Bunny, Melvin and Molly just paused in their walk.

"Their boyfriends?" Bunny asked Sammy, who nodded.

"Yep. They go to college with Darien, but they're always here to meet the girls."

"Why can't I have a guy like that?" Molly pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw," Bunny put an arm around Molly's shoulder, "You'll find that guy, Molly. Who knows?" she leaned in closer. "He could be standing next to you,"

Molly slammed her binder against Bunny's head. "D-Don't say stupid stuff like that!"

Bunny just grinned with amusement, rubbing her head uneasily. "Tee-hee!"

Just then, the roaring of a motorcycle brought Bunny back to reality, and she saw a guy mounting off a motorcycle in front of their school. When he took off the helmet, it was revealed to be Darien.

"Ooh... I need a man like that!" Molly blushed at the sight of him, but Darien had his eyes on Bunny.

"Oh, that's Darien."

"You know him?" Molly looked at Bunny. "Lucky!" she looked back at him, then grinned. "Seems as though he's waiting for a certain someone," Molly nudged Bunny's shoulder.

Bunny blushed furiously. "Come on, Molly. Be reasonable. He doesn't like me - we just met."

"I doubt that," Molly laughed. "Well, I have to go help my mom at the shop. I'll see you tomorrow," Molly waved goodbye.

"See you Bunny," Melvin waved, and quickly followed Molly.

"Are those two a thing?" Sammy question curiously.

"I don't know..." Bunny mumbled, but then had a devious smirk placed on her face. "But I fully intend to make them a thing."

As she walked through the gates of school, Darien waited for her, sitting on his motorcycle. "Hey Buns," he grinned.

"It's Bunny," she blushed at the nickname, as it sounded affectionate when it came from his mouth.

"Hey Sammy," Darien looked at her brother.

"Hey Darien," both of them performed a complicated handshake before Darien looked back to Bunny.

"How was your first day of school here?"

"Tolerable," she replied honestly. "And now I have to go do homework..." she sighed with a pout.

"Want me to give you a ride?" he asked her, and she blushed furiously.

"No, I planned on walking with the girls," she lied, seeing as how the girls were gushing over their guys.

"I think they're kind of busy at the moment," Darien replied.

"Well, I don't want to leave Sammy alone-" Bunny started, but stopped when she saw Amy and her boyfriend walk next to Sammy.

"Don't worry Bunny, I'll walk him home," she, Darien, and her boyfriend smiled as if they had set this us. Sammy smiled in the same way as well... something was suspicious.

"Are you sure?" she questioned Amy.

"Yeah, don't worry Bunny," Raye said. All the girls then stood behind Sammy, smiling as if they were planning this.

Bunny narrowed her eyes with suspicion._ 'Do they know something I don't?'_

_"Why don't you ask your friends about this matter?'_ the djinn's voice echoed in her mind._ 'Was he talking about them?'_ she asked herself.

"I'll be fine, sis," Sammy assured her.

But leaving her brother alone after the warning from that thing didn't make her comfortable. Still, she felt a trust with the girls, and nodded.

"Alright..." she watched as the girls walked away. She could hear them giggling and laughing, sneaking peaks at Darien and I.

"Here," Darien gave her a helmet.

"You know, I've never been on a motorcycle before," Bunny said with hesitance.

"Well, if you're with me, I'll make sure that you'll be safe. You have nothing to worry about," he winked at her, and she blushed.

Bunny quickly placed the helmet on her head to conceal her face, and mounted on the bike.

"If you're scared, you can hold onto me," he told her.

"A-As if!" she sputtered. "I'm not scared at all!"

Darien chuckled in amusement. "Always trying to be brave..." he whispered, but before Bunny could question him, he started up the engine quickly. A sudden jolt from the engine caused Bunny to grasp Darien's torso out of instinct.

"Don't be scared," his voice was reassuring, and eased Bunny's nerves.

She placed her head on top of his right shoulder to see what was going on, and felt comfort and ease. Darien drove safely and with much caution, not wanting to scare the girl behind him. He eased into traffic swiftly and smoothly, and made sure that they were safe.

The wind through Bunny's hair felt relaxing, comforting, and... familiar. Her dreams of flying across lands suddenly pops into her mind, but she brushes it away. It was only a dream, and nothing more.

Bunny tightened her grip on Darien's relaxed muscles, bringing her closer to his body.

Darien drove around town, wanting to enjoy this moment with Bunny. He took his time, and made sure to cherish this moment with her on this unofficial date. Soon, he decided that she would want to get home, so he made a turn that would take him and her back to Amy's home. He slowed down as he entered neighborhoods, and when he saw the familiar gates, he turned towards it.

He drove through the parking lot, and soon came to a stop at the front of the house. Bunny took off the helmet, and Darien swore he could see her pouting a bit, as if disappointed they couldn't drive more.

"Had fun?" he inquired with a smirk.

"It was nice," she blushed, not facing him. "Thanks for the ride,"

"No problem. I had fun, so anytime you need a ride, just call me." he got off the motorcycle, looking down at her.

"So I'm used for your own amusement?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all. I'm just happy to give you rides," he grinned, and his eyes sparkled and glistened. "Seeing you have fun makes me happy,"

Bunny blushed furiously, but crossed her arms defiantly. "W-What an interesting discovery you have made about yourself."

Darien just smiled, making Bunny turn even redder than she thought she was capable of. Just then, his face turned soft and serious. He then leaned down and placed his lips over her cheek, softly brushing her baby skin before taking his lips off.

Bunny stood there with shock as Darien walked inside the home. She touched the spot where he kissed her, and the sensation was so familiar... but she still couldn't remember. His soft lips... the delicacy of his kiss... the way his long eyelashes tickled her face... it was all so familiar and so real, that it made her legs go weak.

She considered going after him and yelling at him, but she didn't want to. It was a sensation that filled her heart and made her feel complete, and she didn't want to chastise him for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Next Few Days~**

Bunny got into the habit of going to school the past few days, much to her dismay. Although she woke up late sometimes and had to sprint just to make it to school, she managed to make it on time.

And, every time she walked out of school, she saw Darien waiting for her on his motorcycle, relaxed and at ease whenever he saw her. She always told herself that she wouldn't be seduced by his charms, but every time she saw him, all of those promises went away. That, and her friends egging her to going with him. She suspected something going on, but every time she came to an answer, it quickly slipped away.

She didn't see that thing for a few days, but she didn't let her guard down. She made sure Sammy was okay, checking up on him whenever she got the chance. The way that thing talked about her brother put Bunny in distress and in uneasiness.

"Bunny, we're going to meet up at Crown's. You should join us," Lita told Bunny as they sat down for lunch outside.

"Really? I'd love to go," Bunny smiled.

"And Darien will be there," Mina grinned, nudging Bunny in the ribs.

"I-I don't care if he's there or not!" she sputtered, remembering the kiss he gave her. She hadn't asked about it, but she didn't know why.

"Yeah, right," Amara grinned with amusement.

"Hey Bunny, don't forget to return my comics," Raye told.

"Oh yeah... Right..." Bunny replied in a murmur. "I'll return them soon," she mumbled.

"Hey sis," Sammy leaned in to his sister's ear. "I think Darien likes you,"

Bunny blushed. "Don't be stupid, Sammy."

"I'm not kidding!"

Bunny snorted. "How is school going for you?" she brushed away the subject, not wanting to let it get to her mind.

"Good," he nodded his head, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Making good grades?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yep," he replied.

"Is anyone bothering you?" she asked. When she told him that he should sit with his own group, his expression made her a little worried.

"I'm good," he mumbled, with a bit of uneasiness.

Even though he said that, Bunny could see straight through his lies. His mask wore away, and she could see that something was bothering him.

"I need to use the bathroom," he told her, and quickly got up, leaving.

Bunny set down her lunch. "Amy, I know I'm his sister, but I haven't seen him in years. Is anyone bothering him?"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows with worry. "That's what I'm worried about. He's usually silent about these types of things. But other than that, he's pretty happy being around us."

"Sammy's a good kid," Amara leaned against the trunk. "And I'll beat up anyone who says different,"

"Amara, that's a bit too drastic, isn't it?" Michelle giggled, leaning on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Sammy hasn't told me of anything," Hotaru whispered a bit shyly.

Bunny noticed that Sammy spent his time with Hotaru, so it would be natural that Hotaru would know something. But, she didn't even know.

"But really, he's very nice. We just don't want him to be sad or mad..." Lita said.

Something in her tone made Bunny uneasy. The way she said it... it sounded as though if that were to happen, something bad would happen. Bunny felt it in her gut, as well as another bad feeling in her heart.

"I'm going to check up on him, make sure he's okay," Bunny stood up, wiping away some crumbs.

"But he's in the boy's bathroom," Mina said.

Bunny looked at them, and it seemed as though they understood her expression. It was like a message that they understood from her.

She quickly ran inside as the feeling inside her grew. She hoped to death that it wasn't that djinn. If it was, she wouldn't know what to do. She didn't know how she could, but she felt his presence inside one of the bathrooms, and she put her ear to the door.

She heard some hitting, some punching, and some name calling.

Thunder and lighting caused her to become scared and fearful - was it not sunny outside a few minutes ago? She quickly opened the door, and saw her brother bloodied, on the floor and wheezing. Three guys surrounded him, but when she looked in, they looked at her.

Her anger sparked. Her instincts took over. "What the hell!?" she screamed, running over so fast that they had no time to process it. She fought the guys, punching them with moves she never knew she had, and slammed them against the wall so hard that they fell on impact. She grabbed a guy by the collar, and growled at him. "Don't you dare touch my brother, again!" she screamed, and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out.

All three guys ended up on the floor, looking much worse than Sammy, who just sat up with shock. Bunny also stared in shock, unknowing that she could do this. _'Well... this will be an interesting story...'_

* * *

"I cannot believe a person from such a high-class family could do something like this..." the principal sighed greatly, rubbing his temples. Bunny and Sammy sat inside, while the three guys waited outside, being tended to their wounds. Sammy had an ice pack placed on his eye, which seemed to stop swelling pretty quickly. "And on your first days of school!"

"Sir, they were beating up my brother," Bunny spoke up. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Tell the teacher!" the principal told.

"He's my brother, though. And besides, those boys need to learn their lesson!"

The principal just sighed, as if annoyed. "I will deal with the punishment of those three boys later. As for you, Serena, I will not tolerate such violence like this. But because this was in defense, I will not expel you. I will suspend you for..."

But his eyes flashed, and he paused in his speech. Bunny sensed something off about him, but she couldn't continue the thought, as he began to get his mind together. "Well... since you seem like a good student, I will let you off with a warning." he rubbed his head uneasily. "Just go... before I change my mind," he commanded, drinking his coffee.

Sammy quickly left, and Bunny sensed he was angry. She quickly followed him out of the office, and spotted those three boys. They shrunk at her slight glance, but she paid no attention to them. They weren't worth her attention.

"Sammy!" she yelled after him.

"Thanks for embarrassing me," his voice was cold as he continued to walk. "Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of my whole class because I couldn't defend myself!"

"Hey!" she shoved him to the locker roughly. "I just saved those guys from kicking your ass! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?! How long has this been going on?"

"Because it wasn't your concern!"

"I'm your sister! I'm the only family you have left, of course it is my concern! I don't want you to die from being picked on! Did you even look in the mirror to see how bad you looked?"

"I can take care of myself!" Sammy said.

"I don't care if you can or can't! I'm your sister, and I made a promise to mom and dad on their death bed that I would protect you!"

"I don't need protection!" he walked away.

"Don't walk away from me!" she yelled at him.

"You're not my mom! You can't control me!" he yelled back.

Bunny sighed, grasping her hair and falling back against the lockers. Was she wrong to try and save Sammy? Why was he even mad at her in the first place? The thunder trembled her body, and she flinched every time she heard it.

A few tears fell down her eyes, not wanting to have this kind of relationship with Sammy. Sammy was her only family, and she didn't want to lose him just because she stood up for him.

* * *

**~Last Bell~**

Bunny walked out of class without Sammy beside her, but she did see him hanging out with the girls. Bunny sighed uneasily, and Molly just gave her a curious look.

"Is something wrong, Bunny?" Molly questioned.

"No, it's nothing..." she sighed with a pout.

"It's about Sammy, right?" Melvin questioned.

"How did you know?"

"I'm an intellectual genius," he grinned in a nerdy way.

"It's all over school how you beat up the boys to help your brother," Molly answered, crushing Melvin's pride.

"Wow, kitten," Amara appeared suddenly, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you," she grinned.

"I didn't mean to," Bunny pouted. "They were hurting my brother..."

"And you didn't even get suspended," Amara smirked. "Wow, pretty amazing. I'll have to make sure to not mess with you,"

"It's nothing," Bunny shrugged it off, and looked up to the sky. It was cloudy and grey, and the remnants of the thunder and lighting were still left over. She became nervous with this kind of weather, but she took a deep breath and calmed down. Bunny walked out the gates, and a whistle caught her ears.

She looked to see Darien waiting there as usual, as if he had nothing better to do.

"I'll see you later, Bunny," Molly walked away with Melvin at her heels.

"Why are you always picking me up?" she questioned Darien as she walked closer to him.

"Because I want to," he smiled, but no response from her made him suspicious. "Something happen between you and your brother?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, blowing a piece of her hair away from her face.

He grinned. "You two have a sibling bond that is easily readable."

She just pouted, and when she saw Sammy walking by himself, her worry took over. "Sammy, you're not walking alone."

"And why do I need someone to walk with me?" he questioned, looking at her. "I can walk by myself! I don't need protection! I don't need to surround myself around girls! I don't need anyone!" he walked off.

"Sammy, she is your sister," Darien called out.

"But she isn't my mom!" he yelled back.

Bunny sighed with hopelessness.

"Tell me what happened." Darien told her, putting his helmet on his lap and resting his arms on top of it. The way he looked made Bunny blush and her heart beat faster.

"Bunny, when you're done, meet us at Crown's!" Raye called out as the group started to walk away.

"Alright," she nodded.

He sat there, looking at her with curious eyes that lured her in. She decided that he wouldn't do anything unless she told him. She explained the situation, what happened, and while she did, all the while students started to disappear. Darien listened very intently and with much curiosity.

"Are you serious?" Darien questioned with raised eyebrows. "Why the hell didn't he tell me this?"

"I don't know..." Bunny ran a hand through her hair. "And now he's mad at me for kicking their sorry asses..."

He chuckled a bit. "Well, you did what you thought was right. You protected him, and as a sister, it is your job to protect him."

"Yeah, but now he's pissed at me," she mumbled with a pout.

Darien's expression softened. "I'm sure he'll forgive you. Sammy just needs some time, and he'll be alright. You've done nothing wrong," he softly touched her arm, but she brought it back. The memory of the kiss he gave her swam through her eyes, and her blush returned to her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, creasing his eyebrows.

A painful ache in her heart brought Bunny to her senses._ 'Sammy's in danger...'_ that was her thought, and she did nothing to deny it. She knew he was in danger, she just didn't know where.

As the sensation grew more painful, she spotted a white van driving a bit recklessly towards them. As it passed by the two of them, she felt Sammy's presence inside.

"Sammy..." Bunny breathed as her eyes widened.

Darien seemed to understand her. He quickly mounted his motorcycle and started it up. Bunny quickly jumped on, not caring if she had a helmet or not. Darien accelerated sharply, and merged into traffic recklessly.

Bunny held onto him, but she kept her eyes on the white van. Darien sped up, desperate to get closer to the van. He needed to get just close enough. He quickly sped up his motorcycle, and within a few seconds, he got close enough to the van where Bunny could jump on it.

"Can you jump?" he yelled.

"Speed up to the side of the van! I have an idea!"

Bunny didn't care whether or not Darien saw, but as Darien sped up to the right side of the van, she sent a bolt of magic at the side. This action disintegrated the metal with a hissing noise accompanying it, revealing djinn inside the van. Sammy laid with a cloth against his mouth, looking pale and weak. Bunny leaped from the motorcycle to the inside of the van, doing her best to dodge the magic of the djinn.

"Stupid angels..." they cursed profusely. Bunny dodged their attacks using swift movements and evasive maneuvering.

"Let my brother go!" Bunny commanded, but they just laughed at her. She swung her arm, but a djinn grabbed it and twisted it, causing it to crack.

She cursed at the pain, but the pain was dulled because of her adrenal glands. She summoned her magic to create a barrier, but she wasn't skilled in these kinds of arts, so it failed. The djinn just laughed at her mistakes. But as they laughed, Bunny used this moment to knock them on the floor, and create a magic rope to bind them. She turned around to see Sammy, who was breathing softly and smooth, and tears came to her eyes.

"Sammy..." she breathed.

A djinn knocked her to the floor, and burned away the rope. It ensnared her with a long cobra, which hissed at her and bit her, injecting a poison that made her feel weak and powerless. The djinn put the chloroform cloth on her nose, causing her to become dizzy.

"I'm so glad that you were raised by humans," the djinn laughed maniacally. "You are a weak, pathetic angel who can't even protect herself!"

Bunny gritted her teeth, and bit the snake, pouring her magic into the bite. The snake made a screeching noise, and disappeared. But she was too weak... she couldn't do it alone.

The djinn grabbed her by the collar, and threw her out of the van. Bunny screamed as she skid on the rough asphalt, feeling her skin bleeding. The rain did little to douse the pain, and the thunder and lightning caused her to panic. A black lightning bolt electrocuted her body, but the pain was still numbed, much to her fortune. As her body stopped skidding. she picked her weak body off the floor and started to run.

But, she was so weak and still dizzy from the chloroform, that she ended up just watching the van drive away. Bunny cursed as tears fell to her eyes, but just then, she heard the vroom of a fast engine coming her way. Suddenly, a hand picked her up, and she felt a fast wind against her body. She looked up to see Amara driving, Michelle in the backseat, and the girl with magenta eyes picking her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah,"

"I'm Trista, by the way," she smiled.

Bunny gave a confused look - this was not the time for introductions. "I'm Bunny," she breathed.

Amara sped up the car, making her way to the gaping hole in the van. Bunny was feeling very woozy, and her vision was dizzy, so she couldn't see well. And yet, taking deep breaths relaxed her a bit from panicking about the current situation. Trista threw Bunny back inside, who felt her head slam against the other wall.

"The hell?!" the djinn growled at her. "Stay out of this, stupid angel,"

"I won't," Bunny huffed. She attempted to throw some punches, but it was all futile, for they dodged it with such ease and comfort that they looked bored.

But Bunny couldn't do anymore, because from that snake bite, she felt her energy being drained. She took a deep breath, but she fell to the ground in the process. The djinn zapped her with lightning bolt, draining her of her energy. They cackled and laughed at her.

"He'll be so glad..." the djinn whispered, picking Bunny up and choking her.

Just then, four hand bashed through the metal and grabbed the djinn by the neck. Bunny was released, and she fell to ground, gasping for air hungrily. She looked over to Sammy, and got on all fours. She crawled over, and inspected her brother with tears in her eyes. He didn't look like he was hurt badly, except for his pale face.

"Sammy... it'll be okay," she whispered, hoping he would hear her.

Just then, she felt something doused on her body and the inside of the van as well. She looked over at the choking djinn, who were grinning in amusement. "Time to put some light on this," fire erupted from his hand, and Bunny realized that it smelled like acetone... just like ten years ago. She widened eyes, and gathered Sammy in her arms.

But she was too late. The fire immediately roared and she felt the van swerving around. The djinn disappeared, and the gaping hole was blocked by a wall of fire.

Bunny panicked. It was just like the accident that fateful day. Everything was perfect - the weather, the burning vehicle, the swerving of the vehicle... the consuming fire... She coughed as the smoke choked her lungs.

"Sammy!" she attempted to create a barrier to protect herself, but it was weak and vulnerable. She hugged her brother, feeling scared and fearful... her parent's faces haunted her eyes, and a destructive noise crushed her ears.

The van then crashed into something that felt like a building, and Bunny squeezed her brother tighter in her arms. She felt the building collapse on the van, so thinking quickly, she jumped out of the van and fell onto the floor. But as she looked around, she realized that it was a building full of gaseous and flammable elements. The building caught on fire, and it was only a matter of time before it would explode.

Bunny quickly gathered herself and was about to get up when the ceiling collapsed on her legs. She screamed in pain as the flames grew hotter and much more dangerous. And yet, they never touched her. Bunny clenched her teeth, and grasped her brother protectively. She took deep breaths, and started singing in the burning building. Singing always helped to calm her down, especially when she was alone. She shed some tears, but she remained calm and waited for the explosion to occur.

She sang when her parents were dying, she sang when she saw her brother being taken away, she sang when she was alone in her room... with only the darkness to be her comfort back at her old home.

"Bunny!" Bunny heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see Darien running through the building. He moved away the rocks as if it was paper, and ran over to her with worry and fear in his eyes.

"Get out of here!" she begged, "The flames-!"

Darien didn't listen to her. Instead, her picked her up bridal style, and quickly ran through the building, easily dodging the falling ceiling blocks. The flames avoided him, and he quickly ran out. As he did, the building exploded in a burst of white fire and scorching heat. He landed softly against the ground, but he still held Bunny delicately, as if he was afraid to lose her.

"Idiot..." he cursed, hugging her tighter. "Don't do that ever again,"

Bunny slapped him on the arm. "Don't call me an idiot! Who's the one that ran into a building about to explode?" but then she saw his expression, his saddened, fearful expression. She stopped talking, and he turned his face away, as if ashamed to look that way.

"Bunny!" through the rain, Bunny could see the girls running up to her. "Are you okay?!" Raye questioned worriedly.

"I'm alright," Bunny nodded, and looked at her brother.

"How's Sammy?" Lita asked.

"He's good..." she wiped away the tears that fell down her face. She almost lost Sammy... she almost lost him...

"It's okay, Bunny," Mina put an arm around Bunny.

"I know..." she whispered. She looked up through the pouring rain, and saw that djinn were still there, looking at them with looks of disgusting.

"You filthy goody-two shoes," what seemed to be the lead djinn cursed at them. He used his magic, and from the fires of the building erupted a fire snake that roared at them.

"That is enough!" the two men Bunny saw yesterday appeared. As soon as they did, the snake vaporized from the rain. "Your fun is over,"

The djinn just grinned. "You better train that little egg. I can see death in her future,"

"Enough," the man with red eyes commanded him, and as if he said a magic word, the djinn vanished.

Bunny took a deep breath, and collapsed to the wet grass, feeling so depleted of energy. Her body shook, and her vision became a blotchy black. The pain she took from those djinn returned, and she bit her lip to avoid screaming in their faces. Sleeping seemed so simple now...

"Bunny," Amy raised Bunny's face. "Stay with us..."

But she succumbed to the ease of rest, and closed to her eyes.

* * *

_'Bunny...'_ a man's voice called out to Bunny, who opened her eyes to see that she was in the orphanage she spent a year of her life in. She sat up, and stretched her body. _'Bunny...'_ the man's voice called out once more.

"Who's there?" she questioned fearfully, standing up from the bed she used to sleep in. But she received no answer.

The orphanage was empty and dead; no children roamed the building, and that made her uneasy. It was dark and quiet, and the moon barely glowed through the window curtains. She remembered each of the rooms clearly and the cracks in the hallways, as if it were the palm of her hand. Bunny remembered spending her time in the orphanage, either singing or attempting to remember her life before the accident.

Somehow, in the accident, she had forgotten specific events before the accident. Her parent's faces were fuzzy, and whenever she tried to remember something specific, she got something fuzzy. Either that, or her head hurt her. The doctor said that she had a mild form of amnesia, and that's what scared her. Not being able to remember...

_'I must talk with you...'_ the man's voice whispered, and Bunny recognized the voice as the man who always reached out for her.

"Go away!" she commanded.

_'It is of utmost importance that you listen to me,'_ Bunny walked through the halls toward the voice.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, wishing she had a weapon to use to help her relax. She started humming to herself.

_'Your brother,'_ the man answered.

"L-Leave him out of this!" she yelled, getting closer to the man's voice. "He has nothing to do with this!"

_'He has everything to do with this, my daughter...'_ he told her, and Bunny froze. Could it have been a djinn playing tricks on her? Could it be trying to get her brother? Or was he saying true?

"D-daughter?" she asked. He didn't sound like her father. Not like she remembered what her father's voice sounded like. "Stop lying!"

_'I am not lying, and if you would only let me see you, then things would be easier...'_

"Go away! If you plan on having my brother, then go away!" despite her confidence, her voice was shaking. And then, the orphanage became black.

* * *

Bunny gasped for a breath of air, and sat up. She gritted her teeth at the sudden pain, and then looked to see that Luna was sitting next to her with a smiling face.

"Hey Bunny, are you feeling okay?" she asked with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Y-Yeah..." the events of what happened earlier suddenly popped, and she sat up quickly. "Is Sammy okay?" Bunny questioned as a blanket was put over her wet body.

"He'll be fine, dear," Luna put a reassuring hand on Bunny's shoulder, sitting on the couch next to her. "The chloroform knocked him out good, but he will be awake with good rest."

"Okay..." Bunny nodded, holding her head delicately.

"Here, let me tend to your wounds," Luna got out an emergency kit out, and wiped away the dried blood that coated Bunny's body from skidding on the asphalt. She then inspected other wounds, but instead of putting gauze around it or a cast, she lightly put her fingers on her wounds and instantly, her wounds were healed. No pain seemed to leave a trace, and it amazed her.

"Is everything okay? You were out for some time, and you were talking in your sleep," Luna gave a concerned motherly glanced.

"I'm fine..." she whispered with her teeth chattering.

"You need to eat something," Luna murmured, getting up to get Bunny some food.

Bunny wrapped the blanket closer to her body, sneezing occasionally from being in the cold.

"Hey Bunny," Raye and the girls walked in with Luna, who put a giant plate of food in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she smiled.

The girls sat on the sofas, surrounding Bunny. Just then, the two men walked in, not bothering to sit down; they stood around, looking around the room, making Bunny feel a bit uneasy and worried.

"Hello Bunny," the guy with caramel eyes nodded at her. "We have met before. I am Gabriel, and this is Michael."

Michael nodded before he started to walk around. "You have no reason to be uneasy with us," he said with not much care. "Your friends just have some questions for you."

"So Bunny, what happened?" Mina asked. "All we know is that Sammy was abducted."

Bunny took a bite from some food, and then started to talk. "Well I was talking with Darien when..." was she supposed to tell them that she felt Sammy was in danger? Would they think she was crazy? "When I saw Sammy being abducted. I chased after them."

"Did you actually see him being abducted?" Gabriel questioned her.

"No, I... felt him being abducted." she whispered.

All of them nodded as if understanding of the situation. Just then, Bunny was stuffed with some food by Mina, and she quickly chewed it down to prevent herself from choking.

"You two have a special bond, you know?" Michael said. "You can sense him when he's in danger, you protect him... it's quite amazing," he smiled lightly. "Actually almost got you expelled, had it not been for my magic touch," he grinned.

Bunny looked at him with a confused glance, but then remembered the pause in the principal's speech. He seemed like he was debating something... was that the work of this guy?

"Do..." Bunny started. "Do any of you know what is going on? I asked both of them a few days ago, but they didn't answer me. What is going on? Why was my brother abducted? Why do you guys seem so at ease? How do you guys know about that... thing that keeps attacking me?" her voice was desperate and pleading. She wanted an answer, and she wanted it now. The seemed to know.

"Bunny, do you believe in angels?" Lita asked in a polite voice.

_'Angels again...'_ Bunny thought to herself. _'The djinn keep calling me an angel, and the girls just asked if I believe in angels. Does that mean...?"_ the gears in her brain moved, and the wires connected themselves. She widened her eyes.

"Wait..." she stood up, letting the blanket fall to the couch. She paced around with a bit of panic. "Are you guys saying...? Those djinn called me an 'angel,' and just now, you guys.." she took a deep breath, still attempting to keep herself up. "Are you guys saying...? You're trying to tell me...? I'm an...?

"Yes, you are an angel," Luna smiled delicately. "Isn't that wonderful?"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, before you guys read, I just want to let you know something:

I want no religious wars on here. I will mix different religions into this story, like adding details from one religion another religion might not have that makes this story seem more plausible. Just please, no religious wars. I don't care if you give me hate messages because I have a heart of stone - but FOR THE SAKE OF WHATEVER ENTITY EXISTS, NO RELIGIOUS WARS. THIS IS JUST A STORY, AND NOTHING ELSE, OKAY? A MOTHERF***ING STORY, AND THAT'S IT.

OKAY? GOODBYE.

hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Bunny stared, wide eyed at everyone. _'Me...? An angel...? This is... This is a cruel joke, isn't it? They're all just waiting for me to believe it, then say 'surprise!''_

"I'm... I'm an angel?" she questioned in a heavy voice. "You've got be joking me, right?"

"Angels don't lie," Amy explained. "We're horrible liars."

"This a joke you guys are playing me..." Bunny paced around, feeling a bit anxious. She starts humming to herself, and fiddles with her fingers.

"It explains the magical powers you possess, does it not?" Michael questioned.

Bunny looked to him, and she saw that he summoned an orb she usually summoned. He blew it at her direction, and the little sparks caused her to sneeze. Bunny looked at her hands, and summoned the same thing he did. She looked at it with surprise, and the thought of her being an angel somehow relaxed her. It explained why she had these powers... But what about her dreams? What about the djinn? What about the others around her?

"It explains why you can see those djinn," Lita said.

"It explains everything, does it not?" Raye asked.

"...Are you guys angels?" she asked hesitantly. All of them nodded, and she relaxed. She then looked at Michael and Gabriel, and realized what their names meant. "Then that means... you two are the..." her speech became blabbered and flabbergasted, for she was in shock. "You've got to be joking me..." she grasped strands of hair. "This must be a dream... This must be a dream..."

"If you think you're taking this hard," Gabriel started. "Imagine how humans would react. Total emotional breakdown."

"Oh yeah," Michael nodded. "You're talking about that one drunk priest who was preaching too loudly on the streets about the apocalypse. Yeah... he was kind of annoying. He had his information totally wrong..." Both of them chuckled in amusement.

"Okay... if I'm an angel, then Sammy..."

"Is an angel," Lita nodded.

"Okay... so I'm an angel. If that's true, then there is a... a..."

"God." Mina finished the sentence.

Bunny continued her humming, and then took deep breaths. "Holy shit..." she cursed, and a took a deep breath. "God... this is so much to take in." she took a deep breath. Despite this huge revelation, it was somehow comforting. "Do angels, when they see other angels... do they get the spasms I get?"

"Oh yeah," Gabriel walked towards her. "That's my doing. This should do the trick." He took her left arm and then turned it over.

All of the sudden, the dreams she had at night became vivid and real. She saw everything... she realized then that these were her memories - it was like a part of her brain realized that these were her memories from thousands of years ago. She smiled as tears fell to her eyes. These strange dreams she got were her memories. But why did she think they were her dreams?

Bunny opened her eyes, and everything became clearer a bit. She looked at her left arm, and saw that her whole left arm had been free of the third degree burn. She widened her eyes.

"There is a reason why you are like this, but I'll tell you that in a minute." Gabriel walked behind her, and put his hands on her back.

"Hey! Where are you touching? Pervert!"

"Chill, I'm just trying to find the marks on your back." he felt through the clothing of her back, and when he touched the areas, Bunny flinched. "Ah, here we go." A light spilled from his hand, and as it happened, Bunny felt slits in her back opening up.

"Dammit!" she yelled, standing up and feeling the slits. "What did you just do?" she questioned with widened eyes.

"The marks on your back were where your angels wings were. We had to burn the marks to prevent the development of your wings." Michael explained. "I don't think you'll be able to fly since your wings will be underdeveloped..."

"I- I have wings?" Bunny asked. "Fantastic," she gulped, and was sat down by Mina.

"Yeah, it's a lot of information to take in. But take it one step at a time," Mina stuffed more food in hers and Bunny's mouth.

"Why-" Bunny swallowed her food. "Why- my arm?"

"Listen," Michael looked at her. "We are going to tell you a story. Your memories and the information in your brain is fuzzy, but in due time, everything will be clear. Perhaps listening will help you remember."

"So... a long time ago," Luna started, putting a hand on Bunny's hand. "The angels, that was us and a few others, lived with the djinn and God in heaven in harmony. The djinn and the angels were friends, and we lived in peace. The djinn had free will, like humans do, but us angels had none of that. We were in sworn obedience to God.

"Then, one day - actually, for a few days - God created Adam, the first prophet. You could say he was one of the first humans with conscious thought, but he was not the first human. He was created out of clay, which is important information in a great debate we had. So after the creation of Adam, everyone, including the djinn and angels, were supposed to submit to Adam. It was declared by God, so we obeyed."

"Everyone did, except for one being." Michael interjected. "A djinn named Iblis."

"But..." Bunny furrowed her eyes. "I always heard it was Luc-"

"Lucifer and Iblis had similar appearances, I will say. They were hard to tell apart, actually." Gabriel told. "But Lucifer was an angel, so he couldn't possible disobey God. But Iblis could, since he had free will. Iblis was shocked and disgusted at Adam. He didn't want to bow down to something made of clay, while he was made of fire. He was prideful, and that caused his downfall. That's where the problems started.

"Iblis challenged God, that he could lead all human beings astray. Until the Judgement Day, all humans would be lead astray, and then God would see who the superior beings are. God accepted, but then we were suddenly dragged into this mess. God appointed Lucifer, the Light-Bearer, the Prince of Hell, and suddenly we were told that all beings would be judged on Judgement Day, including angels. He casted everyone out of Heaven, where angels were to live human lives, and then be reborn every time to understand the life of humans and their choices. Each time we do, we better understands humans, and therefore, better ourselves.

"Lucifer was the Prince of Hell, watching over Hell and all it's inhabitants. But he, too will be judged. He created beings called demons to help him run Hell, as well as hell hounds. They obey only him, so when he tells them to kill someone, those beings won't rest until they kill. And since he, too, has free will, we fear he might be a little corrupted by being in Hell so much. That's why we don't usually visit him - he's said to have gone insane."

"Iblis and the other djinn stayed in their own realm." Lita said. "Until a few hundred years ago, where Iblis found a way to Earth. Now he's tempting humans into sin. Humans are the ones that are to choose their choice, but angels and djinn can influence their decisions."

"Now, you Bunny, are a special angel." Luna told. "After we were cast out of heaven, there was a responsibility at hand. There was an angel named Abbadon, and he is the Angel of Destruction. Someone had to take care of him to make sure that he didn't get into the wrong hands. Angels could choose differently now that we had choices, and they could choose to use Abbadon against the human race. Some angels were against humans, just so you know. The responsibility fell to you. You are supposed to protect him and make sure he is safe."

"Abbadon...?" Sammy's smiling, adorable face came to mind, and she widened her eyes in shock. "No... Sammy is-"

"Yep," Mina sighed. "That cute, adorable kid is capable of destroying the human race."

Just that thought shivered Bunny's spine. Her cute, adorable brother... just imagining him as some destructive angel gave her goosebumps.

"Sammy is a destructive angel?" Bunny let that sink in, along with all the other information she was receiving.

"Yes, and you are his protector. You've spent the last 6,000 years or so protecting him from danger." Michael grinned. "Now, you two were appointed to be born by two specific angels who could be trusted. You two needed further protection. That's where your parents came in. You have been born from them for a long time..."

"So angels can be born by anyone?" she asked.

"No, angels can only be born from other angels," Raye said. "There is a specific ritual to go through to summon an angel from their comatose state. Each angel couple must raise at least one angel to keep the cycle going."

"About my parents... they're dead." Bunny mumbled, feeling the guilt of their deaths on her shoulder. Maybe if she hadn't asked them to hurry up through the storm, they wouldn't be dead. Maybe if she remained calm, her magic wouldn't have destroyed the engine, and their bodies would've been in better condition, and they would be alive.

Michael and Gabriel looked at one another for a moment. "We don't know where they are. They were attacked by djinn to get to you and Sammy. Your mother and father knew this would happen. The djinn probably got to them, or maybe they escaped to protect you guys. But, thankfully, you guys were put in an orphanage. Sammy was sent off to live with Amy, and you were sent off to live with humans."

Bunny creased her eyebrows. "You mean the whole thing was planned?"

"...Yes, actually. We burned a part of your body in order to handicap your brain. Knowing who you truly were and what you were capable of was too dangerous, for the djinn would track you down if you were more in tune with your angel side. So, we burned a part of your body and your wings so they wouldn't grow out. The dreams you have are actually your memories because we can't actually take away your memories. But your amnesia in that accident will soon subside." Michael said. "If you choose to remember it."

"Wait... choose to remember it?" Bunny questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just relax, and it'll soon come to mind." Luna smiled a bit uneasily, stroking Bunny's hair. "Sammy was raised in the same manner as you. He doesn't have his full memories, he just sees them as dreams much like you. It was of much importance that both of you weren't in tune with your angel side. Both of you were raised as humans..."

"We planned to have you stay in the orphanage. But then you became adopted. Thankfully, your time with humans gave a human scent, so the djinn couldn't track you, and therefore, couldn't track your brother." Gabriel explained.

"But then Sammy sent the letter asking you to live with him. You decided to leave, and you came here. The human scent on you began to wear away, and you are now attracting the attention of djinn." Luna said.

"So, we must start training you,"

"Wait - training?" Bunny questioned.

"Yes," Michael said, as if it was obvious. "Angels are warriors of God. We aren't peaceful as everyone thinks. We train to protect humans, and we use our magic for good. Or for our own guilty pleasures."

"Angels are trained at very young ages to lift heavy weights, to go through deadly obstacles, and to do other stuff that'll get us killed." Mina smiled.

Bunny then remembered that day she looked through the door, and saw the girls training. It all made sense now...

"Don't worry. As time passes, everything will become clear to you." Gabriel said. "You should start training now. The djinn are tracking you down. You are basically useless without knowing how to fight or use your magic."

"We are unable to help you with this, for we have other matters to attend to." Michael said. "But Darien will be your mentor/trainer."

"Darien's an angel?" Bunny looked with disbelief.

"Yes. Do you not remember? Oh well... soon it will come to mind." Gabriel and Michael walked to the door. "Luna, I trust you and the other girls will also assist?"

"We will," Luna smiled, and the two angels walked away.

Bunny just ate her food in shock, continuing to hum.

"Oh, and angels burn a lot of calories - a ton. So that's why we eat a lot. We need it especially when we fly," Mina smiled. "It gives me an excuse to eat!" Mina garbled some more food down.

"So, Bunny," the girls clapped happily. "Let's get down to business!"

"Wow..." Bunny took a deep breath, and smiled. "This explains so much.." she laughed a bit. Finally she had an answer. But with that answer came troubles she didn't want to face.

* * *

"So... you got the revelation?" Darien asked as Bunny walked out of the room.

"Yep. I'm an angel." she said with a nervous laugh. "It's kind of a relief..."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well... I've always had these weird dreams where I felt like I was on some kind of drug. And I had these powers I couldn't explain... It seems like a relief to know that there is a reason for it." she smiled.

He just smiled back. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great," she said truthfully.

"How are your injuries?" he asked, looking at her.

"Gone, courtesy of Luna,"

Darien took Bunny's arm, and saw that the long third degree burn on her arm was now gone. Her skin was the same color as the rest of her body, and her skin wasn't saggy at all. It was a relief to have the scar of that fateful day gone, but she still didn't understand what happened to her. She would have to relax, and remember what happened those years before.

"I'm probably stating the obvious, but it must of really hurt you." Darien murmured, gesturing to her arm.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... it was very painful. It was like the insides of my left side were burning. But I survived." she smiled.

Bunny looked up, and saw that there was a slight scar on his face, one that ran across his face. It was faint and not noticeable at all. But Bunny could see it, and as soon as she saw it, a memory flashed before her eyes. She didn't have time to analyze it, as it quickly vanished.

"How... how did you get that scar?" she asked.

"Oh, just a battle scar when I was young." he blinked.

"Battle scar?" She looked at him, and it made him look a bit more handsome. She blushed a faced the other way.

"Yeah, a couple of djinn attacked me." he replied, but didn't say anything about it. Bunny took that as a cue, and dropped the subject.

"So, you're going to be my mentor/trainer?" she looked at him, a bit excited that he was.

"Yep, and we're going to have fun," he grinned, and Bunny quickly hid her blush. Why did she always feel like this around him?

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"So normally, at this age, you would be able to lift ten times your own body weight." Darien told me as the both of us stood in the training room, with all the other girls and their boyfriends. "But, since you probably haven't done any weight lifting, we're going to start off small."

Darien walked over to the weight, and picked up two twenty pound weights. He lifted them up as if they were paper, and handed them to me. As soon as she grasped them, she nearly dropped them from the sudden weight. He just chuckled, as if amused, and she glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm not as strong as you guys!"

"Don't worry. If you eat more proteins, then you'll get muscle, and you'll be able to hit the big boys." he gestured over to Mina, who was lifting two hundred pounds.

"I just hope you guys don't kill me in this process..." she said with an uneasy smile. She lifted up the weights, and continued to do this as Darien just watched her. She began to get uneasy at his stare, so she asked,"So, what are the death traps over there?"

Darien looked at where she was gesturing. Both of them witnessed Lita performing flexible moves and moving her body like a snake as she jumped from hanging hoops, jumped across sharp spikes, and bend her body in order to avoid mechanical objects that were all inches apart from each other. From each flexible move, Bunny just looked in awe. "Well, you jump from hoop to hoop much like in a circus, except you have to make it through electrical wires hanging around. Then you have to avoid the sharp spikes by being very agile and quick. And then, with the mechanical spikes, you have to be prepared to move against them if they near contact with you. Within a few weeks, you'll be able to do that."

"Yeah, just a problem," Bunny set the weights down, rubbing her sore arms. "I'm not flexible at all."

"Nonsense, all angels are flexible." he sounded optimistic. "Amy," he called for Amy, who jumped from the wall over to the both of them. She just flashed Bunny a smile before getting on her back. She then lifted herself up with much ease as her stomach rose higher, and she was flexible to the point that she could bend her head back and look at Bunny the right way. "Now you try it,"

Bunny got on her back, and lifted herself up on all fours. She attempted to bend her back more, but as she continued to do this and get her stomach in the air, she end up hurting her back. "Dammit..." she cursed, falling back.

"Don't worry about that," Darien helped her up, and flashed a 32-watt smile.

"Well, um," Bunny coughed, covering her blush. "Maybe I should start training with swords." she walked over to the swords and all the other weapons. She gazed at their sharpness, and picked up one of the swords with amazement.

"You know, you were a very skilled fighter," Darien walked over to her, and picked up another sword.

"Really?" Bunny looked at him.

"Yep."

"You remember me?"

He gave her a curious glance. "Every angel remembers everyone in each of their lifetime. Of course I remember you," he smiled. "No wonder Lucifer made you the head of the Seraphim army."

Bunny dropped the sword, and quickly jumped, afraid her feet would be stabbed. "Wait, what?" she looked at him.

"Well, before we were casted out of Heaven, Lucifer was the 'General' of the Seraphim army, an army composed of Seraphim angels, who are known as the fiery ones. You were his right hand man, or woman, I should say. When he was made Prince of Hell, he passed the title of 'General' onto you."

"So I'm a Seraphim angel?" she asked, picking up the sword.

"Yep." he said.

"So... about this djinn thing... Why do they want to kidnap my brother?" she asked, swinging the sword. Every time she did, she noticed that they all watched her, as if she would drop something. She blushed. Without paying attention, she accidentally swung the sword into the sword case, which knocked all the swords and weapons to the floor with a large clatter. She turned even redder, and Darien started laughing.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she said with embarrassment.

Darien just continued to laugh, and with the wave of his hand, the weapons reassembled themselves onto the case. "You are adorable," he grinned so beautifully that Bunny had to turn around and cover her extremely red face.

"I'm sorry... that was just hilarious..." he took a deep breath and continued talking with a smile, "As I'm sure you've heard, they dislike the human race. And with your brother, the Angel of Destruction, they can destroy them permanently. He has a power that the djinn don't have, and with your brother... they just want the human race to disappear completely." he scoffed in disgust. "They're just a bunch of jealous bastards, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked, putting the sword down and picking up a bow and arrow.

"Well, they're jealous because God paid more attention to Adam than themselves, who were made of a superior element. Plus, they were prideful. That's what caused their downfall. And our downfall as well." he sighed, picking up a bow and arrow as well and shooting the targets.

Bunny shot an arrow, but it completely missed the target and landed near Amy's boyfriend's face, had he not caught it with quick reflexes. "Sorry!" she smiled uneasily. Already she embarrassed herself completely in front of her friends...

"Don't worry about this," Darien put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "You'll get it eventually. Besides, no one is ever perfect. And you haven't practiced for sixteen years, so it's understandable."

Bunny just smiled a bit.

"But yeah... ever since the djinn have entered this world, they have been tempting humans into sin and hope to lead them astray. And ever since they have entered this world, they've been trying to get their hands on Sammy."

"Is my brother that powerful?" She asked him uneasily. The room became a bit colder.

"He was the angel that unleashed the Ten Plagues upon Egypt by the commandment of God, along with the help of the Archangels. Thousands were killed. Imagine what he can do now just by the influence of the djinn. If the djinn can get to his mind and corrupt him - make him believe that humans are evil, then the consequences will be devastating. It was better for him to be raised as an angel - but because he was raised as a human... his mind is too human like. He doesn't know much. That is why you must be diligent in his protection,"

Bunny nodded in agreement. A sudden memory flashed through her eyes, and it was after she was cast out of Heaven. She was assigned to protect Sammy - or Abbadon, as she should call him, since she wasn't really his sister.

"It's slowly starting to come back." she murmured. "My memories, I mean." she murmured.

He smiled, and then stood up. "Well, let's get back to work, shall we?"

* * *

Bunny laid in her bed, relaxing as she gazed up the ceiling. So many events had happened, and it was so much to take in. Yet, it was all comforting. She knew the events of her previous lives ever since Gabriel made her brain clearer, but not specific details. She knew what she did in each life, but she didn't remember. Slowly, the details came back to her, and it relaxed her. It was hard to explain to anyone, but in her mind it was easy.

But what both Michael and Gabriel told her made her uneasy about her amnesia. What did they mean about that? It worried her. Did something happen to her that she doesn't exactly remember?

She took a deep breath and relaxed. She had to remember what happened. For some reason, she had a feeling it had to do with Darien. She had to remember. She wanted to remember. She was tired of not remembering... She was tired of being the darkness with no information. She had to know now.

_"Darien!" a little blonde girl called out to a boy, who was a little taller than her. The boy just smiled as he walked toward her._

_"Yes, Bunny?" he asked her._

_"Sammy and me want to play with you!" she stated with bright blue eyes as toddler Sammy ran over with his small legs._

_"Da-wien! Da-wien!" he clutched the boy's legs._

_"How about I show you a magic trick again?" he grinned as his eyes lit up. "Maybe you'll learn a new magic trick from me," Judging from his grin, he probably taught Bunny a few magic tricks before._

_"Really?"_

_Darien smiled as he sat on the grass. With a wave of his hand, a beautiful flower sprouted from the ground._

_Bunny's eyes sparkled with intensity! "OOH! Let me try!" she performed the same maneuver that Darien performed, but instead of one single flower, thousands of daises, roses, chrysanthemums, irises, and other magnificent flowers._

_He widened his eyes and smiled greatly._

_"More! More!" Sammy begged. Because of his begging, a couple of more flowers popped out, reproducing quickly._

_Bunny moved her hands around, and herself as well as Sammy started to float in the air. Sparkles surrounded the both of them, and sparks of energy flew around, popping around like mini fireworks._

_Both of them laughed as they gently landed on the ground, laughing. Just then, Bunny felt something at her back. She heard the ripping of her clothes, and looked behind her to see feather white wings coming out of her back. She gazed at them with excitement at awe. "Ooh! I have wings like a bird!" she flapped them, and started raising her body in the air._

_"Bun-ny! Bun-ny!" Sammy reached out for her, grabbing her leg._

_"Bunny!" a few other girls ran to them, giggling._

_"Mina! Amy! Raye! Lita! I have wings!" she grinned._

_"So do we!" the four of them unleashed their wings and flew into air, as if they were meant to be in the air._

_"This is fun!" Bunny fell as her wings folded back, unable to support more weight._

_Just then, the weather fell cold, and it seemed like the sky became darker. A cold wind chilled Bunny, and she looked up to see five tall, adult figures glaring down at them. They seemed to look like ordinary humans, but all of them could tell something was off about them._

_"We need to leave," Darien took Bunny's hand protectively. _

_"Oh come on," the leader grinned darkly. "We just wanted to have some fun with you. We perform the same magic like you," with a flicker of his hands, a dark rose sprouted from the ground, and the flowers around them seemed to wilt a bit._

_"Magic?" Bunny asked with much curiosity. "Really?_

_"Stay away from us!" Raye said._

_They sneered. "You are nothing but children right now. You cannot possibly defeat us in your small form." The lead djinn snatched both Bunny and Sammy._

_"Wait!" Bunny struggled against the hold, but he was extremely strong._

_"Sissy!" Sammy panicked._

_"Thanks for the magic lessons you gave her, Metatron," the leader smirked with triumph. "Her powerful and energetic magic these past weeks have successfully led us to her brother. But even without that, we would've found him."_

_Darien growled, and pounced on top of him, biting the arm that held Bunny. He just growled, and scratched his fingers against his face, knocking him to the ground._

_"Stop it!" Bunny yelled, kicking him around. Continuing to do so, she ended up kicking him in the jewels; he hunched over, loosened his hold. Bunny got herself out and took Sammy with her._

_"Come on!" Mina shouted as they all ran away. Darien forced himself up and quickly caught up to the girls. They followed them, appearing to created a circle where they could not escape._

_"Give up your brother," one of them commanded. "Of you can watch you friends die," _

_"Don't do it, Bunny!" Lita said._

_"What's going on?" Bunny clutched Sammy with fear and worry._

_"Enough of this," the leader sighed, and just snatched her brother with much ease._

_"No!" Bunny was held back by Darien while she watched her brother being taken away. She screamed - she loved her brother, and didn't want to lose him. Despite her childish level of maturity, she felt a bond with her little brother, which she helped take care of while her parents were away._

_Just then, a bright white light glowed from her skin. It lit up to an extreme white, blinding everyone and causing them all to scream. Bunny heard a fire erupt, thunder boom, and the screams of pain. She fainted before she could even see what happened._

_But as the white light died, it revealed Sammy unharmed, laying on the ground in a sleep state along with everyone else. The weird people were gone, and it was silent. _

_Later on, a few adults appeared on the scene, assessing the situation. "She is dangerous to be kept around with her kind," one of the women said._

_"I agree," _

_"You must get rid of her. I understand that throughout all your lifetimes, you have a bond with her, but she must live with humans. Her magic is very much dangerous when she is raised in a human like way. She knows who she is, but she cannot control her magic without her full knowledge of who she is. Even though you put this magic of human development on her since she was born, I fear that it is wearing away; __her brain must be altered in a way that will not damage her. You understand what must be done, correct?_

_"Yes, but where will she be put?"_

_"In an orphanage. Though she will be alone, she will be safe."_

_"What of Abbadon?"_

_"He will be kept with us. They cannot track him without tracking her."_

_"You must quickly act. Make her believe that this is a dream. And then within a few days, you'll have to go. They will come after you, no doubt."_

_"We know," a man and woman held each other's hands. "That's the risk we knew would happen when we took this job."_


	9. Chapter 9

Bunny woke up in a jolt, sitting up straight and gasping heavily. She held her head, feeling beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

_'What the heck was that?'_ she took a deep breath.

Those djinn... the memory of their faces seared into her brain. Their evil look... the maniacal grin on the leader's face... the insanity, the madness... a chill was sent down her spine, and she clutched her sheets protectively.

_'So that's how Darien got his scar...'_ she breathed, taking the blankets off of her body, and swung her legs over the bed.

Her legs were wobbly as she stood up, but managed to be stable as she walked out of her room. She passed by Sammy's room, where he rested from his capture a few days ago. She entered the room and walked over to his bed, where he was still a bit pale, but looking better than he did a few days ago.

She sat beside him, and stroked his hair gently. "Sammy," she whispered.

She couldn't believe that her cute, adorable brother was an angel of destruction, capable of destroying life itself. The thought caused her skin to produce goosebumps, and she took a deep breath.

"You're late for school, you know," she heard Luna's voice from the door. She looked at Luna, then looked at the clock.

_'Shit!'_ she cursed to herself.

"Don't worry about it," Luna grinned. "You've been to school billions of times - you won't miss out on anything important, you know." she walked closer, and sat on the bed. "Sammy will be okay. But, they really did internal damage to him, and it will take time for him to rest."

"I know..." she murmured. "I'm just worried about him." Bunny stroked his caramel locks. "Luna... I remembered what happened before the accident."

Luna's eyes saddened, but her smile didn't vanish. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but they all got hurt because of me..." Bunny sighed, getting up and walking out of the room. "It's how Darien got those scars on his face,"

"Darien just wanted to make you happy," Luna put reassuring hands on her shoulder. "He believed that magic, even though you couldn't use it, could make you smile. He wanted you to see it before you were to be put in an orphanage. He just forgot the fact that magic leaves traces, and that is how they traced you."

Bunny just blew strands of her face.

"When your parents realized that you could were traced so quickly by the djinn, they quickly acted. They got into an accident, and you guys were put in an orphanage. But their bodies... we cannot find them. No angel knows where the two of them are."

Bunny sat on a stair. "But... I'm still responsible for their death. Had I not been using magic that day... had I been smarter... had I done better to protect Sammy."

Luna sighed, sitting next to Bunny. "Bunny, you were human raised. You were raised like a human, so it's only natural that... Look, none of this is your fault. We've been predicting this for the past hundred years. None of this is your fault. And you can't do anything about it now. The only thing you can do is train, okay?"

Nothing that Luna said reassured Bunny, but she accepted the advice and nodded, like she had always done for years.

* * *

**~Few Days Later~**

"Are you ready for flying lessons, Bunny?" Mina asked as they walked home from school. Darien and the guys were getting off from college at the moment, so that's why the girls were walking by themselves.

"Wait, flying lessons?" Bunny stopped and looked at the girls.

"Yeah, Darien said you'd be flying today," Raye said, looking at her.

"Are you serious?" Bunny's blood pressure rose. She wasn't an exact fan of heights.

"Well, we can't tell lies," Lita joked, nudging Bunny in the ribs. "Besides, it could be fun with Darien, yes?"

Bunny blushed at Lita's words. She remembered Darien in her memories, but she still didn't remember all of it. She knew that he was in each of her lifetimes, but she couldn't remember much. She was still new to this whole angel thing, but little by little, things became easier for her.

"Don't kid around guys - Darien's no fun anyways," she pouted.

Amy smiled. "You were always a horrible liar, you know?"

Bunny turned red.

"How's Sammy doing?" Mina asked, changing the subject.

"He's alright," Bunny replied. "By tomorrow he'll be able to go back to school. His internal injuries have been healed, so he should be alright right now."

"What does he think happened?" Raye asked.

"He thinks he fell down the stairs as he was going home. His memory has been slightly altered." Bunny said.

"When do you think he'll find out the truth?" Lita asked cautiously.

"He'll probably find out about it soon. It'll be hard for him to believe that he is an angel of destruction, and he'll probably want to deny it, and hate himself, but he has to accept it." Amy whispered.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Bunny murmured. She could protect her brother from djinn. But could she protect her brother from knowing that he is angel of destruction?

* * *

"What, you don't trust me?" Darien asked as he looked up at Bunny, who was on top of Amy's home.

"It's not that!" she yelled, hopeful he could hear her. "It's just... My wings aren't developed! And I don't think that this is the proper training took to develop my wings!"

"Well, how else are you going to strengthen them?"

Bunny huffed, and took a step back. She felt the slits in her back, and cringed a bit. She could her wings hiding inside the slits, and it just felt weird. Nevertheless, she opened them up, and felt her clothes rip as they released into the air. She turned her head, and saw that they were a bit small compared to the wings in her memories.

"How big are your wings?" she asked nervously.

Darien just smiled, and released his wings.

Bunny gasped because of their beauty. His wings were big, feathery, and a beautiful white color. She stared at them, for they were so beautiful and just so majestic to look at.

"Enjoying the view?" he smirked, and Bunny blushed. She turned away to look back at her wings. She flapped them, but she was unable to lift herself up. She flapped them harder and harder, and was able to get herself about a few inches off the ground. But as she was in the air, a powerful gust of wind pushed her off the building.

"Ahh!" she screamed, flapping her wings in a panic mode. But, because her body was angled incorrectly, she started to fall to the ground.

Darien quickly jumped in the air and gently caught her. "You should learn to trust me more often," he mumbled as they gently landed on the ground.

Bunny blushed quickly after getting out of his arms. "I-I've only met you," she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

Darien looked at her with saddened eyes, but just replaced it with a smile. "Well, I suppose flying lessons won't do for you - your wings need to grow. So, let's get started on your magic lessons," he grinned, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Bunny smiled a bit. But, as she started to walk, her legs collapsed on themselves. Her body became numb, her vision became blotchy black, and she felt as though she was leaving. The last thing she heard was Darien screaming out her name.

* * *

Bunny opened her eyes as her ears were filled with haunting noises and screaming voices. She saw a reddened black cloud that doubled as a sky, and as she sat up, she realized she was laying against dried and rotting bones.

Bunny quickly got up in a panic, and ducked as ravens and crows pecked at her.

"Man, are you hard to get a hold of or what?" a man's voice ran through her ears, and she looked to see that she was no longer standing on bones. She was standing inside what appeared to be a palace. A palace that filled with light colors and a heavenly atmosphere. The ceiling had a mosaic work of angels flying in the heavens. But the walls that supported said ceiling showed a different place. The landscape was a dark red, with smoke and fire in the distance. But the walls were quickly shielded by white colored walls.

Bunny looked forward, and saw what appeared to be an ordinary looking man. But he was different, and she could tell. His skin was translucent and glowed against his black hair. His eyes were a familiar blue color that seemed to emit a light, and his body was lean and fit. He sat on a white throne with a large eighty inch TV on the other side where the door was. It revealed the life on Earth. The palace was also decorated with angelic sculptures, and a large chandelier hung above her.

She looked back at the man, who was wearing a long black trench coat under white clothing. There was a glow around him, like the one the girls had that day she saw them.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"You don't remember?" the man asked.

His voice was familiar, and Bunny realized he was the man in her dreams. She gasped, attempting to back away.

"Of course you don't," he sighed, as if tired. He sat on the throne, rubbing his temples. "It seems like every angel has forgotten me now."

Bunny remembered the setting outside, and looked at the man closely. A memory inside of her sparked, and she gasped a bit. "Luc-Lucifer?"

"Bingo!" he said, crossing his legs with a grin.

"I thought you would... look a little... lighter?" Bunny murmured uneasily.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "What? Just because I'm the Light-Bearer, my hair has to be a golden color?"

"No! Not at all!" Bunny laughed uneasily.

Lucifer just rolled his eyes. "Sit, we have much to talk about." he stood up, and a chair appeared under Bunny's legs. "Have something to eat," he walked down, and as he did, a feast fit for a king appeared at a table in front of her.

"How are things up in Earth?" he asked as he poured himself some water. "How is the new general of the Seraphim army operating?"

"Um..." Bunny just looked at him with a look of lost in her eyes.

Lucifer just sighed. "Oh yeah, you were raised as a human. Gabriel and Michael shouldn't have done that, if you ask me. But, the memories will come soon, in due time." he drank the water.

"Am I in Hell?" she questioned.

"Yep you are."

"Does that mean I'm dead?"

"Nope, I dragged you down here." he said simply, as if this was not much of a bother.

"Why?" she asked with a panic

"To give you important information," he said, eating some fruit. "Damn, this is a good apple." he gazed at the apple for some minutes. as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "So, before we get to the serious topics, how are things on Earth?"

"Fantastic..." she mumbled uneasily. "I'm... I'm just learning about my origins and remembering everything..."

"Let me guess, Michael and Gabriel have told you that I'm insane after telling you the history of us, right? That I'm not in my right mind?" Lucifer just scoffed. "Well, have them be stuck in Hell for years on end - see how they react. This place can change you. I'm not insane - I just see things in a different way now. Just one visit from me and I get a reputation of being insane."

Just then, something came crashing from the door.

Bunny was thrown out of the way as it bounded for Lucifer. She looked up, and saw a mangled looking being licking Lucifer. It's fur had patches of skin showing, it's ear was cut off, and it was a large hunchback with a bit of deformities in it's body shape. It looked like it was supposed to be a dog, but it was different looking. Bunny didn't want to say hideous, because it kind of looked cute. In a weird sort of way.

"Aww!" Lucifer hugged back the thing. "Whose a good hell hound? Whose a good hell hound? Whose my cute little dog?" Lucifer grinned, rubbing the thing called a hell hound on it's tummy.

Bunny just stared in complete shock and surprise. She started to believe that what Michael and Gabriel said about Lucifer must have been true. The hell hound whined in happiness, and shook it's body as Lucifer stopped. When it's blood red eyes looked at Bunny, it growled at her. It's eyes were large, round orbs of bleeding death.

"Easy," Lucifer said, patting his head. It reached nearly Lucifer's height. "She's a friend."

The hell hound sniffed her for a few minutes suspiciously, then licked her with it's huge tongue.

"This is a hell hound," Lucifer patted him. "My own creation,"

"Really?" Bunny backed away a bit. "It's... lovely."

"Hey, he might be mangled and ugly in your eyes, but in mine, he's a beautiful thing that I have created." Lucifer grinned.

Just then, the hell hound coughed up something from it's mouth, and nudged it towards Bunny. Bunny looked at it, and saw that it was a decapitated head.

"Here, I'll take care of that," Lucifer picked up the head that was coated in saliva, and threw it out of the palace far away. The hell hound bounded for it, and it became silent.

Bunny was just still in shock, and all she wanted to do was get out of here. She felt herself going insane at the moment. She didn't know why she was here, or why Lucifer brought her down here. She started singing to herself to make sure she wasn't going insane.

"Hey, calm down," Lucifer lightly touched her shoulders, and set her on the chair.

"Can I please go back?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"No, I still have to tell you important information."

Bunny fidgeted with her fingers uneasily, starting to hum to herself.

"You think I'm insane as well," Lucifer just smiled with unhappiness. "This place changes you, Bunny. This place is actually where you were born."

Bunny looked up with widened eyes. "What?"

"It's about time someone tells you the truth since Michael and Gabriel keep it from you," his face became serious. "I am your father, and your mother, the woman you see in your memories, is your mom."

Bunny just stared at him. "Please tell me I'm not going insane at the moment."

"Nope," he poured a weird substance into a glass. "Drink this - it'll calm you down."

"You are my father?" she asked, drinking it hastily.

"Yep."

"Wh... wh... wh..." she kept on blathering, unable to form words.

"It happened before you were born. Your mother and father were supposed to bring you into this world, but they knew that Iblis was planning something. They could track you down because of your blood line. So, your mother came to visit me because no one suspect the birth child of the prince of hell."

"Wait - what?" Bunny was taking in a lot. She looked at Lucifer, and noticed that he did look like her. His blue eyes were the same as here, his facial structure matched her own, his long eyelashes... Lucifer looked much similar to her, and that's what scared her a bit.

"Do you know what happened to my mother the day she died?" Bunny asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I do not know," Lucifer replied truthfully. "It's like she disappeared..."

"Why are you my father?"

"You are the birth child of me and your mother so it wouldn't be as easy to track you down by the djinn." as he said that, something changed in him. It seemed like he was lying, for there were tell-tale signs of it.

"Both of us knew that in your lifetime, Iblis would try to get to Sammy through means of tracking you. This would make it harder for them to track you. But Iblis..." Lucifer took a deep breath. "There are things you must know about him."

The room became darker a bit.

"Iblis... I knew him in Heaven. He was a nice djinn, a bit prideful before our Fall, but he was cool with everyone. Yet, that event changed everything. He disobeyed God, we got sent out of Heaven, I was 'promoted' to Prince of Hell, gave you my position, and I've been in Hell ever since, watching over and ruling it. Though I haven't been out of here, I've seen everything. I've seen Iblis." Lucifer's blue eyes darkened. "All the years of anger, hate, and resentment of humans have changed him. He has been changed more than you can ever know."

"How?" Bunny asked, starting to feel cold.

"He has gone beyond insane." he said. "His mind is corrupted with evil and hatred. He hates humans, much like humans hate Mondays. He will stop at nothing to see the annihilation of humans. That is why he wants your brother. Your brother can destroy this human race if Iblis gets to him. He doesn't care what he has to sacrifice, he doesn't have anything to stop him, he has no laws, no boundaries. He has been tempting humans into sin, and has also been tracking the both of you down. He is beyond help, Bunny."

"What are you trying to say?" Bunny asked nervously.

"Iblis doesn't care about anything. All he cares about is the destruction of humans. He doesn't need a reason to why he wants to destroy them." Lucifer's eyes stared scaringly into hers. "He just wants the world to burn."

That stopped Bunny's heart.

Lucifer said nothing. "It's a very scary thought." he laughed bitterly. "Nothing binds him, not even God's laws. He has free will. He can do whatever he wants. He just wants to watch the world burn in it's own destruction..."

"What do we do to stop him?" she asked.

Lucifer did nothing to answer. Instead, he just walked around, and waved his hand. This turned on the TV, showing Bunny's current room on Earth. In it, Darien, the girls, Luna and someone beside her, along with Sammy were surrounding Bunny's body. Darien was shaking her awake, and he looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"Your friends care about you a lot," Lucifer smiled wistfully, but sadly. "The only ones who care about me are Lilith, the demons and my hell hounds. As of the moment, I have no other angels besides Lilith."

"I-I care about you!" Bunny said, not wanting to see his sad face. "You... I was..." Bunny remembered her life on heaven, being the right-hand woman of Lucifer of the Seraphim army. "You... You were my superior, and I looked up to you!" she remembered that fateful day they were cast out. The look on Lucifer's face when he was to be put in Hell. "I was sad for you. But I couldn't do anything to help you."

Lucifer just smiled with nothing happy in his face. "You were my favorite, you know? My favorite angel to train. You were fun, full of life, and amazing. Plus, you had an amazing voice. Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Other angels can't necessarily visit me; they have to be brought here by me. And I didn't bring them, so that is my fault. But it's for their own good. No angel can handle being in here - with Michael and Gabriel, they nearly had a mental breakdown just by being in here for a few minutes. Though, I suppose since you were born here, you have a good resistance to pure insanity." Lucifer joked. "I guess since God thought I could handle Hell, he put me here."

"Why did you try to take over my body - how did you even do that?" Bunny asked.

Lucifer shifted uneasily at that question. "Because I am your father, we have a blood connection. I could take possession over you."

"But why?" she asked, fearing the answer.

He looked at her with serious eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. I attempted to take possession of you because I want your brother."

Bunny widened her eyes. _'No... that can't be true.'_ "Wh-Why?" her mouth became dry.

Lucifer walked over to the wall, which disappeared to reveal the hell landscape. "I see thousands of souls sent here every single day, Bunny. Humans have been sinning more than ever now. They are turning away from God. It seems like Iblis' challenge is coming true. I want to help God with that."

"By doing what?"

"By bringing about a plague unto humanity." Lucifer stated, unfazed. "This plague... it will not kill humans. It will simply cause them to fall into sickness and in pain so much that they look towards God. They will pray to God, they will seek out his help. God answers everyone's prayer, and when they become better, there will be a much stronger belief in God. People will gather in churches, mosques, synagogues, temples, just to pray to him. And with your brother's power, we can put an end to Iblis by using all of his magic and mine to send him out of here. I am a powerful angel, might I add, so this would work."

Bunny just stared at him with shock.

"Iblis' plan, however, is much more disturbing. A plague he would bring would wipe out 3/4 of the population. He wants humans to go insane - he wants them to destroy themselves. If he gets his hands on Abbadon, the result of this would be disturbing."

"But... your plan is just as horrible!" Bunny said.

Lucifer just lowered his head. "I know it is. But I'm tired of this. Seeing thousands upon thousands of souls being tortured in hell. Hearing their screams, wanting so desperately to help them, but knowing that you can do nothing because of their sins. The sins of humans has to stop. You can help stop Iblis, Bunny." Lucifer looked at her. "I just need either you or Sammy, and we can stop Iblis as well as help humanity. You can call upon Sammy's power, use it because of your relationship... we can end this, Bunny. The combined power will send Iblis back to his dimension for good; or even better, his form will be so damaged that he will be unable to produce a human form to stay on Earth."

Bunny backed away. "No, Lucifer," she said. "I... that is wrong. Besides, if you want Sammy so much, why don't you just summon him here?"

"No angel can track down Abbadon except you. I have to know where an angel is for me to summon them. I don't know where he is."

"Lucifer, you shouldn't do this," she said, backing away.

"I understand. But, when the djinn are attacking, and the world is near it's end... Just consider this option, Bunny. Iblis is insane. He won't stop until the world has been destroyed."

"I won't do it!" Bunny didn't want to. It felt wrong for her... to give Sammy up, or herself up. Use her magic to plague humans to get back to religion. No, all of it was wrong.

"I know you wouldn't." Lucifer walked closer to her. "That is why, I'm afraid I will have to send the dogs and demons on you."

She widened her eyes with shock.

"In order to get you to understand, this must be done."

"I will never do that!" Bunny yelled. "I'll be damned if I do."

And just like that, Bunny felt herself coming back to her body. Loud noises bombarded her ear drums, and she opened her eyes to see an annoying bright light blinding her eyes. She sat up uneasily, and immediately felt to her arms claw her.

"Bunny!" Sammy's voice comforted her, and she patted him.

"Hey guys," her voice croaked, and she rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Mina questioned. "Darien said that you were walking towards the home when you collapsed. You haven't woken up for a day."

Bunny took Sammy off of her, and swung her legs so that her feet reached the floor. "Sammy, can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure sis," Sammy walked away, and Luna closed the door with just a glance. "

"I was dragged into Hell." Bunny whispered, and everyone looked at her.

She told the girls about everything that happened on her trip to hell. She told of Lucifer's plans, of everything that Lucifer told her. The girls listened in intently, and Luna and the man beside her had frowns on their faces.

"Are you serious?" Lita asked with shock.

Bunny nodded uneasily, humming to herself.

"I was afraid this would happen," Luna whispered to herself. "This is a serious issue. Now we have to worry about two enemies..."

"Well, what's the lesser of two evils?" Amy started. "Lucifer. We should be more afraid of Iblis than we are of Lucifer. If what he says is true, then Iblis... Lucifer has a reason, but Iblis does not. That is what is scary."

"So you are saying we should worry more about Iblis?" Raye questioned.

"Yes," Lita answered. "We need to be more wary now. And we must be more vigilant in Sammy's protection."

"And in mine," Bunny added.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Lucifer said that through me, I can draw out Sammy's powers and use them. I'm just in much danger as Sammy is." her eyes were widened and scared.

"That is a very ancient and illegal use of magic," the man beside Luna murmured. "To draw out another's magic through relation is illegal, and could very well result in the destruction of an angel's body. With your magic, and the magic of another angel, the power of those two will not be handled well with the body. It could destroy your body, and you will not be reborn."

"Artemis," Luna leaned on Artemis' shoulder, who just hugged her.

"I already told him no," she breathed uneasily, rubbing her throbbing head. Mina put an arm around her for reassurance.

"Hey, we'll get through this. But for right now, you have to train. The more you train, the stronger you'll become." Raye put held Bunny's hand and smiled.

Bunny nodded, and smiled a bit.

* * *

"Master, we have located them..." a voice, very ancient and creepy, told.

"You have?" the one referred to as, 'Master,' responded.

"Yes. What shall you have us do?"

"It would be so easy to strike them now... when she is at her weakest. But... that power of hers... she has something that we cannot win against. We must slowly act. If this is done properly, we will be able to take that power of hers away, leave her at her weakest, and snatch her brother away when she doesn't know. Or, torture her friends unless she releases his power... Yes... this is all coming together so swimmingly..." the Master started cackling and laughing maniacally. He threw a glass against the wall, continuing to laugh.

The others around him started to laugh with him.

"Ding-dong!" the master yelled with a look of insanity in his eyes. "Humans dead!" and he stabbed a knife in his hand, cackling as his blood spilled out with a disturbing and insane aura around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I've just been busy with shit, and this was a filler chapter, so it was kind of hard for me. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**~Few Days Later~**

"How are you feeling today, Buns?" Darien questioned Bunny as they prepared for another day of their magic lessons.

"I'm feeling better," she smiled a bit uneasily. The information she received a few days ago about Iblis and Lucifer still chilled and freaked her out. Since then, Sammy had gotten considerably better. He was still the same, but he apologized for yelling at Bunny. He apologized, but he didn't say why - he just felt like he needed to.

"Everything will be okay," he smiled back. "But you can't go worrying around - you have to focus on your magic. Worrying does nothing except make you jump to conclusions..."

"I know," Bunny stood up as Darien prepared for the lesson.

"Okay, so you've learned your basics of magic these past days, which is good for you to know. We're going to learn onto bigger magic. This will be easier for you, since these past few days you are getting your memories back, and everything will be much easier."

Bunny nodded.

"Just make sure to not use your magic too much. Now that there is a premonition of war, all of us are cutting back on our magic." Darien cautioned. "Okay, so we will begin. With magic, as I stressed earlier, you must be careful. Because we are bound in human form, using too much of our magic will burn up our body. You need to make sure that you have enough energy."

She nodded in remembrance.

"So, with higher levels of magic, you need to be careful. One small mistake can be your downfall." He said. "Magic can be used for anything, though we mostly use it for good because of our good nature. Just make sure that if you use too much of it, you have something that'll stop your body from burning up."

Bunny and Darien continued their lessons for a few hours, with Bunny remembering most of the things that Darien said and easily summoning high levels of magic and energy with just a thought. She was glad that she could control her magic, instead of back then when she slightly lost control and gave away her position.

"Remember, your emotions can affect your magic," he told her cautiously as she summoned her familiar white magic. "If you're angry, your magic will be out of control. If you're sad, your magic will be slightly weaker. You must master full control of your emotions in order to truly be a warrior. It should be easy for you, since you've done it before," he smiled at her confidently.

"How do you know so much about my fighting skills?" Bunny asked with a lost look.

Darien just waved that aside. "Let's try a new concept. Shape shifting,"

"What?" Bunny looked at him with a surprised look. "We can do that?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Here, I'll show you," he stayed still for a moment, and before she knew it, Darien had completely changed. His eyes were a different color, his nose was crooked, his hair was frail and white, and his body was immobile and weak. That image of him shocked her, but he quickly changed back to his perfect youth.

"It's easy," Darien gestured to her.

Bunny rubbed the back of her neck, and remembered the technique. She closed her eyes, and she felt herself changing. It felt weird, like her face was being stretched and her bone were shrinking. It was a very sickly feeling.

"Great job," Darien smiled as Bunny saw that she changed into someone completely different. She was surprised at this, but she was glad she did this. "You can also transform into an animal if you want. But that's for another time," he said.

Bunny changed herself back to her normal body, and relaxed. "Everything is becoming easier. It's like an instinct for me to do this," she breathed with a smile.

"That's good," he grinned. "I think it's enough for today,"

"So... I'm a general?" Bunny questioned.

"Yep,"

"Well... where's my army?"

"Scattered around the earth." Darien replied simply. "They will be summoned to you when you call them. They are very powerful, and very agile and quick." he explained.

Bunny nodded as memories whisked through her eyes. She started remembering more details of her life, and it comforted her to know that. "I'm glad that things are becoming clearer," she smiled.

"That's a good thing," he smirked at her, taking out a sword and started swinging it around like a skilled fighter.

And then, something she heard from those spasms she had when she first arrived here came to her mind. "Darien... do you know why I was called an abomination?"

Darien stopped, and looked at her for a moment. "What? Where did that come from?"

"It's just... When I first came here and I first met you, I had that spasm. A lot of memories came to my eyes, and I heard people chanting 'Abomination.' What... what does that mean?"

He weaved a hand through his hair. "As you must've found out, you were born differently this lifetime. Usually, you were to be born by two certain angels, but your father is Lucifer, the Prince of Hell. Some angels don't exactly like that - a daughter of the Prince of Hell, basically." he lowered his voice, as if it pained him to say this. "They called you an abomination because you were born in Hell, and your father is the Prince of Hell."

Bunny saddened her eyes. "But... I'm still the same angel from the past lifetimes, right?" she asked.

Darien smiled. "Of course you are. They just... they just aren't fans of Lucifer, and take it out on you." he went back to swinging the sword around.

Bunny just watched him in amazement, and a few memories sparked in her brain. But it was too quick for her to analyze it. She wondered how Darien knew about her so much... It confused her.

"So... can angels get with any other angel?" she asked hesitantly.

Darien looked at her confusingly.

"Well... Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina seem to hang out with the guys alot... But do they get with a specific angel every lifetime...? Or...?"

"No, those guys are the soul mates of the girls," he replied, putting the sword down. "Every lifetime, we try to find our soul mates because they are our other halves, so the unification makes us stronger. Emotionally and magically."

"Really?" the understanding came to Bunny's mind, and she felt like such an idiot. "I'm sorry I keep asking you stupid questions," she quickly apologized with a blush. "I'm just... Everything is coming back, but... God I feel like an idiot right now."

"Hey, don't feel like that," Darien put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "You've been deprived of this for nearly seventeen years or so... These things will come back to you, so you have nothing to be ashamed about, okay?"

As he said that, Bunny felt better. She felt relief and happiness flood in her heart, and new things were reborn into her mind. She remembered stuff from her previous life, and in one of her memories, she saw Darien kissing her. She blushed at that memory, and brushed it away.

"So... um... I'm assuming that Lilith is an angel?"

"Yes, she is an angel, and the soul mate of Lucifer."

"Then... um... who is your soul mate?" she asked nervously as a blush spread across her face. She felt her heart beating faster than she thought possible.

Darien stood up with a 32-watt smile plastered on his face. "God, where do I begin? She is this... she is the most magnificent angel I have ever met. She is so good-natured, pure of heart, and the most beautiful being I've ever met. Just seeing her face makes me happy, even in my darkest moments. Every lifetime, even though we are separated, we find one another, and when we do, it's just a magical moment that I cherish."

Bunny smiled for him, but her mouth was quivering. She thought she could hear her heart breaking into a million pieces. Why did she feel like this? It wasn't like she knew Darien... And yet, in her heart, she knew that she knew him. She knew everything about him from her past life times. She was happy that his soul mate made him happy, but she was broken on the inside. What did that kiss on the cheek mean the first day of her school? What about that memory?

"Her eyes sparkle beautifully, and her hair is soft and comforting... Her lips are soft and petal-like in nature... I don't know how I can survive without her. Being alone just seems impossible without her..." he smiled.

Bunny maintained her composure, like her mother taught her. But she couldn't stop the tears that neared her eyes.

"Do you want to see her?" Darien grinned, looking at her. "I think you will be surprised, and like her as well,"

"N-No, it's fine," Bunny's voice choked. Deep inside of her, she wanted Darien to be her soul mate. She didn't want to look at the girl that made him happy... she didn't want to see the person that he loved.

"No, I insist," he smiled. With a wave of his hand, an object appeared in front of Bunny. She looked into it, and was surprised to see herself. It was a mirror, so that meant...

Bunny looked up to Darien with shock. She stood up and punched him in the arm. "Bastard!" she cursed at him, but he just brought her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "You nearly made me die from a broken heart!" she wiped away the tears that fell down her face. The memories of herself and Darien were brought forth, and suddenly, Bunny remembered everything. It seemed like just being with Darien helped to renew her memories and her different lifetimes.

"I love you, Buns," he hugged her tighter.

"Idiot...I thought you were talking about someone else!"

"Who else could compare to you, Buns?" he made her look into his eyes, and kissed her fully on the lips.

Just as he did, Bunny felt a surge of power flowing through her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her closer, and they kissed passionately for a few minutes. As they did, she felt as though a bond was being created by them. Like invisible strings in her head were connecting themselves to Darien. She could feel his emotions as well as everything he felt, and it made her smile.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked her with a grin after he broke the kiss.

"No," she joked, poking him in the ribs in a flirtatious manner.

Darien just brought her in a hug with his head buried in her hair. "When you left to be put in an orphanage... I thought I would die. I felt like I lost you forever... Ever since then, I've just hoped and prayed that you and I would be reunited... I missed you so much," He tightened his grip on her, as if he were afraid she would disappear into thin air.

Bunny buried her head in his chest, and for once, felt peaceful and happy. And especially, she felt loved. She felt so much love she thought she might burst with it.

"I love you so much," he whispered gently, stroking her hair gently.

"I...I..." she struggled with the words to say, having forgotten to use this emotion on others beside her family. "I love you too," she snuggled into him deeper, feeling so safe in his arms.

* * *

**~Mina~**

"EEE!" Mina squealed as she closed the door. "They are so cute together!" she jumped and giggled from seeing Bunny and Darien together.

"It is quite a beautiful sight to see," the guy beside her smiled, enjoying the view of Mina's smile. He had green eyes, much like the color of the gemstone, Malachite, white skin and long white hair. His body was built, and he was a few inches taller than Mina.

"Oh, Malachite! It just makes my heart race! It's like a beautiful love story unfolding before my eyes..." stars could clearly be seen in Mina's eyes as she gazed aimlessly. "Two soul mates, separated for nearly ten years, reunited together once more! Ooh! So beautiful! I wish I could have a love story like that..."

Malachite smiled as he brought Mina in his arms. "You want a love story like that, hmm?" both of them walked away. "I don't know about that, babe. If you were to be separated from me for nearly a decade... or even longer cause it would away your position, I think I would rather die."

Mina blushed. "Come on, Malachite! Don't say such stupid things! Hey, are you hungry? I'm becoming hungry! I'm going to ask Lita to cook me something! And maybe after that, you can play the piano and I can sing!" she skipped merrily onwards, but was stopped when Malachite grabbed her hand.

"I think Nephlite and Lita are cooking right now," he waved his hand, and a tray of food appeared on the table before them. "Here's some food for you. Come on, we'll take it to the room,"

Mina smiled, and nodded eagerly. Both of them walked into the living room that featured elegant sofas, a piano, large windows that were slightly shielded by curtains, and a TV in front of the sofas. Mina and Malachite sat on the piano bench, and placed the food tray mid air.

He cracked his knuckles before setting them on the piano, and with skilled, gentle fingers, began pressing the keys of the piano. Each key followed a harmonious and musical rhythm that was recognized by Mina, and she smiled.

She opened her mouth, and her voice followed the same notes and tune played by the piano. The rhythm was matched, and each word echoed softly against the room and lit it up greatly. As she sang, the words seemed to bring life forth into the real world.

Malachite gently smiled, enjoying the beautiful voice of his girlfriend. These moments he cherished with his soul mate... Just him and her together... Nothing else bothering them... He loved Mina to death - she was the life in him. Her vivid personality, her energetic qualities, everything about her was just so amazing.

Mina rested her head on Malachite's shoulder. Both of them forgot about everything that was going on, being encased in their own little world where they two only mattered to one another...

* * *

**~Lita~**

"And then you just cut the vegetables like that," Lita had her arms around a man, helping him to cut some bell peppers. The man had a nice tan-like glow that didn't make his skin look too dark, and had eyes that were just as vivid as nephrite. His hair was brown and wavy, and he was a bit thinned out, but still built. His hands were covered with seeds from the bell peppers, and he looked to be struggling a bit.

"You make cooking look so easy, Lita," He mumbled.

"I guess you can say it runs through the blood, Nephlite" she smiled, leaving him as he continued cutting. "So after you're done with that, place it in the pan with the other vegetables and let it fry for a few minutes. I'm going to be making the cake now," she smiled.

He did just as Lita said, and gently cut the peppers calmly. Once he made sure that they were nicely cut, he mixed it with the other vegetables and poured them in the pan. The sizzling sound of the vegetables frying against the oils made him back away a bit, but he picked up a spoon and started to stir them around. Nephlite walked back to Lita, watching as she mixed ingredients with the flour. "So what happens after they're fried?" he asked.

Lita looked back with her vivid jade eyes enticing him, and smiled as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Just let it sit there for a few minutes - I'll take care of it."

He noticed that there was flour on her forehead, and started chuckling. "You got some flour right there," he picked up some flour and sprayed it on her face playfully.

Lita coughed, but then giggled. "Nephlite!" she complained, and then sprayed some flour in his direction, laughing as much of it coated him in a layer. And that began a war of flour. Both Lita and Nephlite took some flour in their hands and sprayed it all over from one another, running around the island as laughter and joy filled the room. Nephlite couldn't help but smile at the way Lita looked when she was happy. He then took her hand and brought her close to him. As their lips neared one another, Lita slipped out.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "The vegetables!" she quickly turned off the stove and stirred them around. "I hope they aren't burnt," she murmured to herself. Her cell phone started ringing, and she quickly answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Andrew,"

Nephlite quickly pouted at the sound of his name.

"No, I'm not busy at the moment. Sure, I'd be happy to help you with-" the phone was suddenly taken away and quickly hung up. "Nephlite! That was Andrew!" she pouted.

"I do believe we're spending time together, therefore you are busy at the moment." he told her simply.

"Come on, don't be jealous," Lita joked, but was then turned around by Nephlite.

"I can't help but be jealous... You're really friendly with Andrew. And that's what scares me."

"Nephlite," Lita's eyes softed. "You know that I'll always love you," she grinned.

"Maybe sometimes I need reassurances," He smirked, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**~Amy~**

Amy turned the page of her book, becoming excited at what was coming up. Books always fascinated her... the way humans always seemed to have such vivid and lively imaginations that could be placed into words. It enticed Amy, and just as she was about to turn to the next page, the book was taken from her.

"Zoycite!" she pouted as a man sat beside her. The man was peach colored, with wavy blonde hair wrapped in a scrunchy. His eyes were lively, both green mixed with pink similar to the manner of a zoisite mineral. He was skinny with not much muscle, but he was tall.

"Hey bookworm," he teased her with a playful grin. "Thought I would find you in the library."

"May I have my book back?" Amy asked politely.

"It always makes me wonder why you pay so much more attention to books more than you do to me," he handed it back to her.

"Because, these books are the thoughts and ideas from humans that are filled with so much life. How can I not pay attention to it?" she smiled genuinely, as she opened her book back up.

Zoycite smiled at the face Amy made. "You're beautiful when you talk about books, you know?"

Amy blushed furiously, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "A-And besides, whenever I want your attention, you're reading books as well," she pouted.

"Oh, is my little Amy jealous of books now?" he folded his legs as he faced his lover.

"A-As if!" she turned away.

"Aw, don't worry, love." Zoycite turned her face towards him. "No book could ever be a replacement for you. Each day with you is like reading a new, fascinating book each day; for you are filled with brilliant ideas and thoughts that can never be placed into words."

Amy's face turned into a color that could outmatch a rose. Speaking of roses, Zoycite waved his hand and a single rose that was colored red appeared in his hands, and it was given to Amy. Amy accepted it with a smile filled with shyness. As if she weren't feeling embarrassed enough by all the affection, Zoycite leaned in and gently kissed her. He loved feeling those lips, and yet each time he kissed them, it was like kissing for the first time. The kiss soon became passionate, and Zoycite brought Amy into his arms so that they were laying down together. Zoycite let go for a breather, and let Amy relax in his arms.

Amy could hear her boyfriend's fast beating heart, and instantly became relaxed and safe. "I love you," she whispered shyly.

"I love you more," he whispered, stroking her hair as she continued to read.

* * *

**~Raye~**

Raye relaxed her body and took a deep breath. She focused her eyes on the target, staying calm and relaxed, not wanting to mess up this up.

"Don't mess up," someone whispered just as she released the arrow from the bow. Raye growled as the arrow missed a direct hit by a few inches.

"Dammit, Jadeite!" she punched the person behind her, who was laughing. "That's not funny."

Jadeite just smiled and grinned. Jadeite had eyes that were a minty green with some light yellows, copying the appearance of the jadeite mineral. His hair was short, blonde and wavy, and his body was slightly built, and he had a carefree, laidback attitude, slightly opposite of Raye's serious attitude. "If it's not funny, then why am I laughing?"

"Because you're an idiot," she mumbled.

"You're too serious sometimes, Raye." Jadeite, enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm not serious all the time, though," she pouted.

"Well, it's nothing bad if you're serious. It's what makes me love you."

"Psh," she scoffed, getting out of Jadeite's hold. "You act as if you're gonna die without me. Such a romantic,"

Jadeite just smiled. "Well, it would be a lie to say that I could survive without you. And there is nothing wrong with being a romantic. And I'm your soul mate, first and foremost. I would probably die if you ever left me." he hugged her from behind. "You know," he whispered in her ear, "You don't always have to be strong. I want you to be able to have someone to depend on, not just on yourself."

"Then that means I'm weak!" Raye said.

"No." he kissed her cheek. "It means you're strong enough to trust someone. I'm your soul mate, Raye. Please don't treat me like a stranger. I want you to love me in the same manner that I love you,"

Raye's eyes saddened at her lover's tone of voice. She turned around and hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Jadeite. I just have a different way of showing my love." but Jadeite wasn't easily convinced. Raye then brought him into a deep and passionate kiss, relishing the way he tightened his grip on her. Raye never felt this sort of affection before, so it was foreign to her to feel this way towards someone, or for someone to feel like this towards her. It's why she showed her love towards Jadeite in a different manner.

"I will love you for life," she whispered to him.

Jadeite just smiled. "For always,"

* * *

**~Hotaru and Sammy~**

"Did you finish reading up on the next chapter?" Hotaru asked Sammy as they sat together, eating dinner. The girls were off on their own, so they found comfort within one another. Of course they would, since they were best friends ever since Sammy moved in with Sumi and Giovanni.

"Yeah, and I think I'm ready for the quiz. But his quizzes are hard, so I'm not exactly sure about it." Sammy replied, playing with his food.

Hotaru nodded. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Just being tired nowadays," he yawned tiredly. "Oh, did you see? I think my sister and Darien have gotten together now!"

"Really?" Hotaru leaned in. "That's surprising. They got together so quickly,"

"Yeah, but it seemed like that would happen. It's like an attraction between those two..." he ate a fork full of his food. "Well, at least my sister will have someone who loves her, and someone who cares about her."

"That's great. You know, I think Mina and Malachite planned it all out," Hotaru said.

"Well, Mina would be the type of person who would do such a thing. She is pretty crafty when it comes to love affairs. You know, Hotaru, I'm glad I have you as my best friend," Sammy's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Hotaru masked the emotions she felt inside. She felt saddened because she didn't know if he could love her back like in the past lifetimes. And, loving Sammy meant that he would be in danger.

"Yeah. I like being with the girls and all, but I sometimes feel like I'm left out. Because they are older, and they have other people, I don't exactly have someone to talk with. Even with Bunny - she's my sister, but I know that I can't be with her forever. And, I don't want to worry her out more than she is already worried about me. Being with you, I feel better; like I'm not left out." Sammy's grin was enough to make Hotaru's heart flutter.

"I'm glad," Hotaru smiled brilliantly. Even if Sammy didn't feel the same way about her, she was glad to be someone close to Sammy. She was glad she could also protect him as a best friend.

* * *

**So yeah, this was basically a filler chapter. I wanted to show the relationship of the girls and their counterparts, just to develop their character and their relationships. Things will be moving on in the next chapter, hopefully, so please be patient. **

**I hope you liked this filler chapter!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Next Few Weeks~**

Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Sammy walked out of the doors of the school together, seeing as how the other girls were meeting their soul mates and Bunny was going to hang out with Molly and Melvin.

"Hey guys, Hotaru and I are going to go back to Amy's and study."

"Sure, study," Amara winked, and both Sammy and Hotaru blushed.

"D-Don't be silly, Amara." Sammy stuttered. "Hotaru is a good friend of mine. We're best friends,"

Hotaru's eyes saddened, but she still smiled through that. Her friends saw through that, though.

Trista furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "Do you think that's safe?" she whispered to Amara and Michelle.

"Hotaru is strong enough to protect him." Michelle reassured Trista. "You two go have fun," she smiled beautifully as her turquoise hair swayed in the wind. She resembled a goddess the way she looked, and Amara looking like the mortal who fell in love.

"See you three later!" Sammy perked up brightly as both he and Hotaru walked away.

"I hope you're right," Trista murmured, fiddling with her necklace. Her necklace resembled a key with a large garnet orb at the head of the key. It always comforted her to fiddle with it.

"Michelle and I are going to be out." Amara told. "If you need us, just call me. Are you going to be alright?"

Trista just smiled uneasily. "Just because he isn't here with me doesn't mean I'm weak. I will be fine, Amara."

Amara and Michelle gave reassuring smile to Trista before leaving her alone. She sighed, walking to her car and getting in.

It was like the calm before the storm. The silence before the scream. The light before the dark. The peace before the chaos. And that's what Trista hated the most. She started her car and drove away from the school.

She was about to get out of the driveway when she saw Darien on his motorcycle, all alone. She drove towards him, and honked the horn.

He looked up with much surprise, and smiled, waving at her.

"I thought you would be with Bunny," Trista said as he poked his head through the passenger window.

"She's out with Molly and Melvin," he pouted a bit.

"Jealous?" she grinned.

He sighed. "How can I not be?" but he chuckled a bit afterwards.

"How are things with you?" she asked him.

"They're fantastic. Just saw Hotaru and Sammy going back to Amy's place, while the girls are headed over to Crown's Arcade. I think I might crash at Amy's place."

"You're always crashing at Amy's place."

"It's lonely back at home."

"Just as I suspected." Trista understood his loneliness. She looked at Darien, and became saddened. Darien resembled her soul mate. Her lost soul mate.

"Speaking of Amy, have you seen Sumi or Giovanni?" he asked with alarm in his eyes. "This past week I've noticed they aren't at home.

Trista thought for a moment, and realized she hadn't even noticed the disappearing presence of Amy's parents. That made her suspicious. "It's like with Mina's parents, and Lita's..." she whispered, looking at him. "Disappearing without a trace. What if the djinn took them?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. It could be like what happened to Bunny's parents. But where would they take them?"

"Maybe they took them where they took Bunny's parents. Maybe..." Trista's heart beat faster. This happening was not something normal. "I will look into it tonight. Perhaps I might be able to trace them with the help of my magic. Maybe."

Darien sighed. "This is getting out of hand. This... peace before the war. I hate it." he bit his lip uneasily.

"But what can we do about it? The only thing we can do is continue to train and..." But Trista did not know what else what they could do.

"What if we round up other angels?" Darien suggested. "We could call the Seraphim, Cherubim, Orphanim and the other hierarchies... they have to be out there. They must know of the danger of the djinn."

"But will they heed the call?"

"They will."

"But a mass of angels here? That will attract the attention of many djinn. We have to be able to communicate through some other means."

"They already know Sammy is here - we might as well meet up here. What have we got to lose?"

The sense of danger that all angels were naturally born with proved them wrong. Darien and Trista suddenly became alert as they felt one of their own in danger. Darien slid into Trista's vehicle, and Trista sped off.

Defying the speed limit road signs, she over took every single car and sped up on the yellow lights. She drove towards the area in which she felt danger, where is grew much more uneasy.

Darien became anxious waiting in the car. Since he was connected to Bunny mentally, he could feel everything she felt, he could hear her every thought, and he could tell when she was scared. He felt a little fear rise from her, but it was a bit too far for him to listen to her mind.

As Trista sped up, a sudden huge force knocked her car to the side of the road into some trees. The car twirled in the air before coming to huge crash at the ground, looking badly damaged and beaten up.

Quickly, Darien and Trista looked to see what had happened. What they saw was a huge creature that looked to be the size of a van. It had patches of unkempt fur and drooled alot. It had saber like teeth, and had burning red eyes. It looked to be a dog, but a dog that was tortured and induced with steroids. A hell hound.

"Shit... Looks like Lucifer finally sent his present," Darien cursed.

"We don't have time to deal with them." Trista put the car in drive, and willed the car to move. It ran over the hell hounds before quickly going back to the road.

With the hounds behind them, running pretty quickly, she accelerated beyond one hundred miles per hour. As she drove, the danger became increasingly profound, and Darien could feel Bunny's fear.

As if things weren't bad enough, a hand had bashed through the roof before tearing the whole roof apart. It was a djinn.

* * *

**~Bunny~**

I walked towards home from Molly's place, content with spending some time with her. Being with Molly and Melvin felt nice. It was nice to feel normal. She felt like she could escape her angel problems just by being around them. Plus, they were extremely nice people.

As she walked home, she noticed how it was dark outside. But it didn't frighten her. Instead, she started to play with her magic, fixing cracks in bricks or sidewalks, lighting up broken lamps on the street, creating multiple sparks from a single flick of her finger. It was fun to use, but she was scared of what power she could do. The fact that Iblis could use her to channel Sammy's power scared her.

She fiddled with her hair uneasily, and thought of Darien, not wanting to think of that scary fact at the moment. It was amazing at how at ease she felt around him. She felt stronger, more at peace, and happier. Not like she hadn't been happy before, but it was nice to have someone who was there for you.

But, her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden alert in Bunny's mind. She felt something off about her surroundings.

She was alone - or so she thought. No pedestrians or other people walked the streets. The street lamps flickered unnervingly. Bunny stopped walking and her breath quickened.

As she listened, she heard a low feral growl resonating from somewhere. Bunny felt it creeping up on her.

Just as it was about to pounce on her, she turned around and delivered a blow to it's snout. She gasped, realizing it was a hell hound. But not any hell hound. It was the same hell hound that offered the decapitated head to her that was coated in saliva. Although it was nasty, inside her, she was touched by the action.

The hell hound growled at her, recovering from the blow. It barked at her as it snapped it's saber teeth, and she backed away from the creature. With it's razor claws, it attempted to claw her, had it not been for her agile movements. Bunny sent a fear signal to her boyfriend, and that paused movement caused the hell hound to nearly claw her whole arm off.

Her whole left arm was streaked from the shoulder to her hand with the deep cut from the hound. "Ah!" she screamed, holding her arm with pain. Suddenly, two more hell hounds appeared and growled at her.

Bunny panicked at the realization she would have to face off three hell hounds. With her good arm, Bunny summoned a mass amount of energy to the palm of her hand and created a shield to block the devils from getting to her.

Running with a bad arm wasn't exactly what Bunny wanted to do, but the hounds were after her, and she didn't know how long that shield would stay.

She ran into the park and held herself up at a tree. Examining her wound, Bunny whispered an ancient, yet holy dialect that stitched up her wounds within a few seconds. Bunny took a deep breath, feeling as though she lost some air.

As she was about to continue to make her way home, a hell hound pounced on her body immediately. Bunny felt herself being crushed to the floor with a ten ton hound sniffing her and growling at her dangerously. The other two hell hounds sniffed her, and put their paws on her arms.

Bunny felt her bones breaking at the sudden weight on her weak arms. "AH!" she screamed. And yet, she managed to circulate her magic to her fingertips, sending a high voltage of electricity to the paws.

The dogs whined, but they didn't move. Bunny cursed, and suddenly took a huge gust of air. When she breathed out, an orange yellow fire spurted from her mouth, causing the dogs to back off for a moment.

And in that moment, the dogs started whining and fell to the ground, looking as though they were in unbearable pain. Yet there was no one around. Bunny widened her eyes, watching as the hounds whined and looked at her with fear. Blood started to open from where they were missing patches of skin, and she could hear certain bones crushing.

Just as Bunny was about to do something to help them, someone stopped her.

"Haha... they are such an amusement to watch." the voice was creepy, sadistic, and ancient. "The way they writhe in pain... it's so... delightful!"

Bunny looked up in fear, to see a man. But this man... he was different. She could tell he was djinn. He was bony, pale, and skinny in his human form. His hair was thin and black like a bottomless pit. His eyes were different, for one was a bit wider than the other in a sort of maniacal manner. In addition, one eye was pure black, and the other was an amber color. There were scars streaked across his face, his arms and hands held cuts, bruises and burns, and his body was a bit hunchback. He wore a regular men's outfit, but you could see his bones protruding.

Bunny instantly knew: Iblis.

She gasped in fear. This was the djinn that caused the angel's and djinn's downfall. This was the djinn that wanted her brother or her. This was the djinn that wanted to watch the world burn.

"Hello... Seraphiel," his voice cracked with amusement and creepiness. "Or what do they call you now? Bunny, yes? Such a cute name for the angel of song," he grinned. "You remember me?"

She couldn't even speak. Just the aura around him evoked evil and poisonous magic, and it made her uneasy. She would rather be in hell than be around Iblis. More than anything, she wanted Darien beside her; her body was shaking with fear.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" he suddenly screamed, and the hounds whined as he pained them more.

"Iblis! I-Iblis..." her voice stuttered quickly.

Iblis let go of his pained grip on the dogs and walked over to her. He stroked her cheek. She cringed at his touch, feeling a white hot burn as he did. "Oh, sh, sh, sh... Don't be afraid, my little angel. We used to be great friends... you remember?"

She nodded quickly, afraid of what would happen if she didn't answer. "Y-Yes,"

"Good," he walked away from her. "I would've been heartbroken if you hadn't remembered me... I'm still the same person. I just see the world differently..." he grinned as he brought out a shark knife and started cleaning his teeth, sitting in an invisible chair.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked calmly, and quietly.

Iblis grinned evilly to the point that Bunny had to look away. But the image of his maniacal face burned in her mind. "I think you know."

"I-I don't-"

"Yes you do!" he screamed, and the dogs were crushed by an invisible force. "Don't lie to me! Angels are terrible liars!" he said.

"Stop hurting them." she managed to say, looking at him. He raised his thin eyebrow in surprise, and stopped the pain.

"How... noble. Wanting to save the same creatures... sent to kill you." he walked around her. "Such an... angel," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver down her spine. "No wonder you're so loved..."

He sat back down on whatever he was sitting on, and put his feet up on an invisible table.

"I-I won't give you my brother." Bunny stated firmly.

"Is that so?" Iblis grinned, as if being challenged. "I'm glad you told me that, my little rabbit. You don't mind me calling you little rabbit, do you?"

She shook her head 'no' out of fear.

"I have a little incentive for you."

Out of nowhere, around a dozen djinn surrounded the area. What the djinn were holding is what surprised and shocked Bunny. Her friends, Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina, their boyfriends, Darien, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. They fell against the ground, waking them up.

"Guys..." she whispered, about to run towards them. She was suddenly stopped by a shield that electrocuted the life out of her. "AH!" she screamed, and fell to the ground.

"Uh-uh. Not yet, my little rabbit. You can have all of them back... in exchange for Abbadon."

"Don't do it Bunny!" Amara yelled, but she was silence as a knife was threatened at her neck. All of them were forced to their feet, being held by djinn.

"Think about Bunny. This is a fair deal, wouldn't you agree?"

"N-No. Y-You will destroy the world if I give you my brother." she stuttered. Darien sent calming emotions to his girlfriend, but it did little to help her.

"Then I will kill every single one of your friends, forcing you to watch them as their strings of life are cut away. How about that?" he gripped her chin roughly before throwing her down near her friends harshly.

"N-No..." Bunny whimpered.

"Think about it in this perspective, little rabbit." Iblis started off calmly. "Humans have existed for millions of years. And yet what have they done. They have started wars over such trivial matters, killed millions of people on a daily basis, and have sinned more times than I have breathed. Humans are nothing but flawed creatures that do not deserve to blessed by God. They are imperfect. Useless. Sinful. Stupid. Spoiled."

"And you think you're the exception to that?" Mina questioned angrily. But she was silenced by a knife being threatened down her throat. Malachite immediately reacted, but was injected with a substance that paralyzed him. He, too was put with a knife down his throat.

"It's rude to interrupt when people are talking, goody two shoes."

"Yeah, well it's rude to talk when we are ignoring you," Amara muttered under her breath, and was put with a knife at her throat.

"Bitch," Iblis cursed at her. "Little rabbit," his eyes softened, looking at Bunny. "I know what you've been through. You were lied to your whole life. Your parents dying at such a young age... Being put in a foster home where you were alone for half of your life. No one played with you because they thought you were a freak. You only had yourself and your voice to keep you from crying and going insane. The humans didn't like an angel in disguise."

"And then your foster parents," when Iblis brought up that subject, Bunny's eyes widened. She hadn't told anyone about how her foster parents weren't exactly nice to her.

"There is no need to bring-" Bunny started, but a rush of agonizing pain seized her body in different parts. She screamed as the pain became unbearable, and nearly felt like dying when she was electrocuted.

But it all stopped, and before she knew it, a knife was nearly down her throat.

"Bunny!" Darien screamed, and he faced the same procedure Amara, Malachite, and Mina went through.

"I thought I told you it was rude to interrupt people!" he gripped her chin to the point that it was almost broken. But he let go, and fingered through her hair gently. "You were adopted by humans, correct?"

Bunny nodded, unable to speak.

"And how did they treat you?" he motioned for the djinn behind her to release her.

"I..." Bunny held her throat uneasily.

"Answer the question!" he snapped.

"They- They were nice to me-" she started, but Iblis unleashed his pain filled torture on her. Bunny bashed and screamed, feeling so violated and disturbed.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" he screamed, picking her up by the throat and smashing her head against the ground. Bunny choked out some blood as her vision became blurry.

"Bunny!" Everyone attempted to help their friend, but they were all electrocuted.

"Now little rabbit," he gently stroked the girl he was choking a few seconds ago. "Tell me how your foster parents treated you."

"They- they never liked me." she whispered.

"Say it louder," he commanded, bringing her up to her knees.

"They never liked me!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Elaborate," he commanded.

"They... they only used me just for money. Even though I loved them... they saw me as nothing more than a pawn in their schemes... They... hated me." she explained slowly and with closed eyes, not wanting to see the reaction on her boyfriend's face.

"Even though you loved them? Even when you wanted to make them proud? Even when you did everything for them? They still hated you?" Iblis questioned.

"Y-Yes,"

"You see, angels?" Iblis looked to her friends. "This pure hearted angel has suffered through the sins of humanity. This is why humans must be destroyed. They no longer deserve any respect." He picked Bunny up. With a few words, Bunny suddenly felt her mind being violated. Iblis was unlocking her memories so everyone could see. Everyone could see the way her parents treated her.

Once the violation of the mind had ceased, Iblis continued. "You see what she has been through? This is how humans have treated all of you. They are flawed and imperfect, and aren't deserving of such kind people like you. Little rabbit, join me. All you have witnessed is the cruelty of humanity. Humans have never treated you right. Everyone at your previous school avoided you because they thought you were a freak. Your parents hated you. Why should you let them live?"

Bunny looked up. Iblis was right. Why should she let them live? They did nothing but make her sad. Her human parents hated her to death. They didn't even care when she ran away. Everyone at the orphanage ignored her. Everyone at her school avoided her. And she remembered her visit to hell. All the souls being tortured. It had to stop.

Bunny was about to walk towards Iblis.

But she stopped. A beautiful human face flashed before her eyes. The fiery red hair, loving green eyes. The dorky glasses and the nerdy, yet funny personality. Molly and Melvin. She had nearly forgotten about them.

Molly and Melvin. Her human friends. The people she first befriended - even before the others. Molly and Melvin were extremely nice to her and brought her into their group, even when they didn't know her. They were extremely nice and kind to her, and she cherished every moment she got to spend with them. They were like her sister and brother. They were her family, and she loved them dearly.

Bunny realized that if humans as nice and kind as Molly and Melvin existed, then other humans like them surely existed. That much had to be true. Both Molly and Melvin represented the goodness of humanity.

"Humans are sinful and flawed, Little Rabbit." Iblis broke her train of thought.

"No... no they aren't." Bunny stepped away from him, realizing she had subconsciously walked towards him, about to touch his hand. "There are humans that exist that good and that are kind-"

"Don't lie to me!" Iblis snapped and quickly threw Bunny against a tree. Bunny screamed at the impact, and continued to do so as black, poisonous lightning violated every square inch of her body.

"Humans are evil, Little Rabbit. No good comes from them," he walked over her. Once he was done torturing her, Bunny breathed uneasily. Her heart was beating at an uneasy pace, and that scared her.

"You're wrong," she whispered. Suddenly, she felt her body being twisted, her bones contorting, her skin tightening, and her organ about to explode. She screamed at this, unable to handle this pain. But she grit through it, fought through the pain, and grabbed Iblis' ankle. Quickly using her strength she gained over the past weeks, she twisted and sent shocks of explosive magic inside of him.

Iblis backed away at the sudden impact of the pain.

Suddenly, the girls and guys quiickly got themselves out of their hostage situation by either using their magic or by their brute strength. The djinn holding them were flung to the other side of the park as the angels stood up confidently, unleashing their personal weapons.

Amy had her harp in her hand, Rei brought forth her fiery bows and arrows, Lita summoned her wreath, Mina using her chain made of roses, Amara unleashing her jewel encrusted sword, Michelle taking out her mirror, and both Trista and Hotaru having their scepters.

Darien ran over to Bunny, and he quickly picked her up as a fight started to ensue. He brought her behind a tree, and assessed the damage done to his beloved.

"Don't worry," she breathed. "I gave that bastard nuclear explosions inside his body that... won't stop for fifteen minutes." she grinned stupidly.

He just kissed her, and instantly, Bunny felt revitalized. "I thought I would lose you again." he whispered.

"Watch out!" she punched a djinn from attacking her boyfriend. But before she knew it, a djinn dragged her into the battlefield. On the battlefield, magic was being thrown around and creating fiery blasts and explosions from the mixture of good and evil. Swords were used to fight against each opponent, and everyone was trying their best to defeat the other.

Bunny summoned a dagger and stabbed her captor, who screamed in pain. She scrambled away and quickly went to help Mina fight off two djinn.

However, a new problem arose when new enemies walked in. Hell hounds started to surround the group, growling and ready to bite the heads off anyone. Soon, they were involved in the kerfuffle, as a blow from a djinn angered their leader.

Iblis soon became enraged at this situation. This was not how he planned it. He had used his dark magic to influence Bunny into joining his side, and yet something stopped her. It made him pissed off.

He grabbed a hell hound and started relentlessly stabbing it to take out his anger. He dragged his dagger along it's side, twisting his weapon and making sure that his victim was suffering. The hound whined in pain, and Iblis just laughed. He found pleasure in seeing his victims writhing in pain, the blood all over their bodies', their limbs being torn off one by one. He soon ribbed off the leg of the hound, and the hound whined.

"Haha!" he laughed with glee.

After he was done with the hound, he turned his attention to the angels. 'Round up the females,' he commanded telepathically to his followers.

But he knew this would be easier said than done. He closed his eyes, and everything became silent. He opened them up, and all the angels and hell hounds were on the ground in agonizing and torturing pain. Iblis grinned, loving the way they looked at this moment.

However, because they were angels, they could resist his painful mind trick. Except for his little rabbit, who was still gasping for air as her throat constricted.

It soon became a full on war as he fought to get the angels under control. But they were strong, and that is what made it more fun for him. He loved the feeling, the adrenaline rush he got when he faced a better opponent.

He smirked as he saw the angels unleash their wings and use the air to their will. But the djinn had bat wings, so two could play at that game. Little Rabbit didn't have her fully developed angel wings.

The angels were formidable opponents with their magic. Iblis was afraid he might lose this battle. They trained extremely hard, knew their combat moves extremely well, and they were trained to resist djinn magic.

And the djinn were trained to resist angel magic.

Iblis knew their wings were sensitive, so he called upon his djinn to attack that area. He also called upon more djinn, so angels were outnumbered three to one.

Iblis quickly walked over to his little rabbit, who was too weak to resist the djinn magic. "My poor dear," he stroked her gently.

"Don't touch her!" Darien screamed, running towards them.

Iblis just summoned a huge avatar hand which slammed Darien away.

He looked down to see that his little rabbit was slowly resisting it, but that he wasn't even trying with that. He sent more force, and she screamed. "So weak," he stroked her body.

"Bastard!" Amara flung her sword at Iblis, but he caught it without looking. He cackled as he bent it and threw it to the side. Amara quickly ran and threw some punches, but before she could even realized, he grabbed her throat and sent catatonic explosions into her that would paralyze her body for some time, even if her magic could heal her.

"Round them up," Iblis said simply, picking up his little rabbit.

The djinn then unleashed their full force onto the angels. They fought harshly, used their dark magic in larger amounts compared to the angels'. In no time, the angels had started to fall to the ground, and they were defeated.

Iblis kicked Darien's face to force him to look into his two colored eyes. "You lost because you all fought separately. If you want to win, try fighting like a team." he roughly dislocated Darien's jaw before walking over to the pile of female angels.

"They will never survive without their other halves." he looked over to his comrades. "Let us take them back to headquarters... I want to start playing with my new toys," he grinned, and started to cackled maniacally as him and his posse disappeared into the black sky.


	12. Chapter 12

When Bunny opened her eyes, all she could see was a dark brick ground. Her mouth was extremely parched, her stomach empty from no food. She felt her arms suspended in the air by tight chains that hurt her. She was on her knees on the rough, brick ground. When she looked up, she saw bars in front of her eyes. She was in a cell.

The memories of what happened to her made her fearful for her life. She was too weak to even defend herself from Iblis, and now her friends were suffering for it all. She should've been stronger. She was the general of the Seraphim army - she should be stronger.

When she assessed her surroundings, she widened her eyes in horror. She saw man and a woman's body nailed to the wall - their hands, foreheads, chest, and their legs were literally nailed to the wall.. Their faces were midway screaming, but they were dead for sure. As she looked closer at their bodies, Bunny's heart cracked when she realized... the familiar platinum blonde hair, the emerald green eyes of the woman. The caramel locks of the man, the softness of his amber eyes... Her parents.

Bunny started to cry. She finally knew what happened to her parents, but it was so painful for her to accept the truth. Her parents were tortured here. She didn't know why or under what circumstances, but she knew that they were tortured her. Perhaps it was her fault.

Bunny panicked at everything that was happening, and quickly attempting to break out of her chains by using her magic. But as she tried to summon her magic, she felt an instantaneous and agonizing painful burst of electrical shocks that damaged her body and made her scream.

"Ah!" she screamed, and it stopped. She breathed uneasily, feeling so tired and dead. She then started to hum a song to herself, taking in deep and steady breaths. With everything that happened last night and finding out that her parents are truly dead because of her, she was afraid she would lose her mind. The soft humming of her own voice calmed her down, but when she listened intently, another voice hummed with her.

It was so reminiscent of her mother's own voice, that Bunny looked up to her dead mother's face. It was immobile, like it should be, yet the humming did not stop. Instead of freaking her out, it calmed her down. It reminded her of the good days...

"Uh-uh, Little Rabbit." Iblis' voice penetrated her ears, and she looked up to him with big fearful eyes. He was in her cell with a dark grin. Her mother's humming voice stopped. "No magic use here." he walked around her, gently touching her skin and stroking her hair. Bunny hated the feeling of his calloused and scabby hands.

"Don't touch me," she said, but was quickly slapped in the face.

"You don't tell me what to do!" he snapped, gripping her roughly.

Bunny whimpered, gasping for air uneasily.

"I make the rules here, dear," he pushed her hair away from her face. "You are so much like your mother... It was a shame she had to die." his cold, clammy breath made her cringe. "I liked your mother. She was fiery, had a beautiful spirit. Ithuriel was stubborn. She never told us of your location, and she was resistant to my mind tricks. Your father, Daniel, was also like your mother, but more calm. It's a shame that you were born though." he whispered to her as he held her face in his bony hands. "If you had stayed in your comatose state, your parents might've stayed alive."

"That's not true!" she spat at him.

"Yes it is." his eyes grew darker. "Had you not been born, perhaps none of this would've happened..."

A sudden chorus of screaming voices broke Bunny's ears, and she realized that it was the sound of her friend's being tortured. She widened her eyes and struggled to get out of the chains. "Guys!" she screamed at the electric shocks bombarded inside her body. "Stop hurting them!" she screamed, feeling as though dying would be a better option. Tears ran down her face as the torture of her friends didn't stop.

"Hand over your brother!" he roared. "NOW!"

"Never!" she yelled back, but was sucker punched in the eye by Iblis.

"Impudent girl. You have already caused the death of more than five people." he stated.

"What?" Bunny looked up, and Iblis grinned maniacally.

Iblis stepped aside, and to her horror, she saw the bodies of Darien, Malachite, Nephlite, and Zoycite, lying lifelessly on the ground.

"No!" she yelled, strangling against the chains. "Darien!" she screamed. Bunny didn't want to believe it, but when she tried to connect with Darien, there was nothing. She felt nothing from him. "Darien!" she screamed, and bashed against the chains. "You monster!"

Iblis stabbed her with a dagger under his shirt, causing her to scream once more in pain. "Little Rabbit, I did not cause their deaths. You were the one who refused to hand over your brother. It is your fault that they are dead."

The words he uttered made Bunny cry even more because it was true. She caused their deaths. Darien was dead because of her. Just when they had finally gotten together, Darien... Bunny choked, feeling as thought dying would be a fortunate fate for her. She caused so many deaths. She couldn't live with herself.

"It's not true..." she whispered screamed as the tears continued to fall. She didn't want to believe that they were dead. And yet, their bodies laid right in front of her. In addition, she could not even connect to her soul mate. It's like their bond was severed. Was this a trick of Iblis?

"You have no one to blame but yourself." he twisted the knife forcefully in her gut. "And your friends are going to be next if you don't submit to my will."

"I'd rather be tortured in hell!" she grit through the pain.

"A fiery resistance, just like your mother," he took the blade out, and licked the blood on the blade. "But don't worry, that'll soon disappear. And don't worry about being tortured in hell. I've brought hell here."

Bunny watched him as he made a tray appear. It was a tray of torture devices, and her heart stopped. She took a deep breath, though, and started to hum. It was the only thing she could do now against the torture filled screams of her friends.

And the worst part of it all? No one was coming to save her.

* * *

**~Darien and the Guys~**

Darien woke up with terrible head pain. He grabbed his head and groaned. Memories of last night hit him, and he jolted up from the couch he was on. He realized he was in Amy's house in the main living room, and a breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dammit," he moaned as the head pain worsened. He looked up, and saw that Jadeite, Malachite, Nephlite, and Zoycite were still out, laying on the couch. "Hey, guys," he raised his voice, yet they did not stir. "Wake up!" he yelled, sending four bolts of magic in their direction.

The four of them jolted awake at the sudden impact of his magic.

"Darien, you bastard!" Jadeite groaned, laying back down.

"What the hell was that for?" Malachite ran a hand through his face.

All the guys looked badly beaten up, with bruises on their faces. Their clothes were torn apart, their hair sizzled at the ends.

"Darien!" Luna's voice broke through his ear, and he looked up to see her and Artemis running towards them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. How did you find us last night?"

"Sammy was with us last night when we felt you guys in trouble." Luna explained. "But we couldn't leave him alone for we were afraid the djinn would get him. We are extremely sorry that we couldn't be there last night to help you. But we were protecting Sammy-"

"It's fine, Luna." Zoycite said, sitting up uneasily.

"We found you guys when the djinn were gone, and took you back here. We patched you up and everything," Artemis sat down. "But... we couldn't... the girls..."

Darien then widened his eyes at the realization he lost Bunny. He wasn't able to protect her like he promised. He lost her once more. He did his best to protect her last night, and yet it all went to waste. She was gone now, and he had no way of finding her. He growled, burying his face in his hands.

"Darien, it'll be fine," Malachite walked over and attempted to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry, Darien," Luna wiped away her tears.

"We will get them back, Darien." Artemis put a comforting arm around Luna.

"How?" Darien looked up with red rimmed eyes. "Iblis has them, and he could be anywhere in the world. What he could be doing to them..." he choked at that thought. Quickly he attempted to connect to Bunny. And as hard as he tried to connect with her, he felt nothing. None of her emotions, nothing she was feeling. He couldn't connect to her at all, and that made him worried and anxious.

"We know they can't be on earth, that's for sure." Artemis murmured. "I cannot feel their presence at all any where on this earth. It's like their existence has completely vanished. Even when I try to track them, I cannot find anything."

"That means they must be in their own dimension," Nephlite murmured.

"But how will we get there? Where would even look if we were to go there?" Jadeite stood up.

"Darien," Sammy's voice broke through, and everyone looked to see that he was standing at the doorway. "Where's Bunny and the girls?" he looked as though he was crying.

"Sammy..." Darien stood up, and walked over to him. How would they break the news to Sammy? Would they tell him the truth or would they lie to him?

"I felt that something bad happened to them... I'm worried about them. I'm worried about Bunny." he wiped away his tears. He looked like a lost puppy at the moment. "I had a bad dream about them last night."

Darien gently held Sammy's shoulders and walked him over to the couch.

"What happened in your dream?" Darien asked gently.

"Bunny was kidnapped by this psycho killer. The girls tried to help, but they were taken away as well. And then she was..." he paused.

"What happened, Sammy?" Luna gently touched Sammy's shoulder.

"She was being tortured."

Darien's heart stopped at those words.

"She was being tortured... the killer was asking for something, but she wouldn't give in." Sammy wiped away the tears. "But it was just a dream..." he murmured.

The guys looked at one another uneasily. That was no dream. That was real.

"Sammy," Artemis started. "Bunny and the girls went out for a shopping day. They'll be back. Don't worry about them."

"Come on, Sammy, let's go make some breakfast, alright?" Luna smiled as both of them walked towards the kitchen.

When the doors closed, Darien paled and started to breath rapidly.

"Darien, it will be fine." Nephlite murmured.

"I know..." Darien murmured.

"Things have just become more serious now." Malachite murmured.

"We need to make a plan of action to find the girls. We also have to protect Sammy from Iblis getting his hands on him." Zoycite said. "We musn't do anything rash - that would result badly."

"What are we supposed to do, then?"

"We need to call them all here." Darien stated, and everyone looked at him.

"Are you being serious?" Artemis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Last night, we were badly out numbered, and they were a lot stronger than we thought they would be. We must have more allies to help us. Maybe one of them knows how we can find the girls." he explained, rubbing his hands uneasily. Right now, the thing he wanted to hear the most was Bunny's calming hum.

"I will look in the library." Zoycite stood up. "I will see if I can find any rituals that could help us find the girls." he quickly left, as if wanting to be alone in the library.

"I will summon the angels here. Hopefully, this house will be big enough to host a large amount." Darien stood up.

"I will help you out with that," Malachite put a reassuring arm around Darien.

"I think..." Jadeite murmured. "I will go and train some more. Tell me when the angels have assembled."

"I will go with him," Nephlite followed Jadeite.

Artemis weaved a tired hand through his hair. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He didn't know how they were going to find the girls, and that's what scared him the most. Iblis was a mad man, and he would do anything just to get his way. Including killing his friends.

"What is going on here?" Michael's voice perked his ears up, and he looked to see both archangels standing in the room with a couple of feathers lying on the ground. They looked anxious, and they were sweating.

"Glad you could finally join us," Artemis said bitterly.

"What happened? Where is Seraphiel?" Gabriel questioned as his honey gold eyes glistened.

"She was taken away." Artemis whispered. "Last night, the djinn attacked us all. We were outnumbered, and we underestimated the dark magic of the djinn. They took Bunny and the other girls away. We have no idea where they are..."

"Are you serious?" Michael growled. "You do realize that with Bunny, he could extract Abbadon's magic and use it to end the world?"

"What was I supposed to do? I was too busy protecting him from being taken by djinn! If you didn't want this to happen, you should've come here and ended the squabble."

"We were dealing with another djinn attack." Gabriel explained. "Are Sumi and Giovanni gone?"

"Unfortunately," Artemis lowered his eyes.

Both archangels sighed. "Then they must've been taken away and tortured for information, just like the other girls' parents."

"Dammit, we are losing nearly ten angels each day. Our numbers are dwindling," Michael murmured.

"That's why we are gathering all the angels here." Darien walked in on the conversation.

"Then you are asking for a bloodbath." Michael said simply. "Gathering them here, the djinn would surround the area and attack. No area on Earth will be safe. The djinn will track down every single angel and kill them until they finally find Abbadon."

"But he is untraceable." Malachite interrupted.

"Seraphiel, although she has trained, is still weak. Iblis will violate her mind in every manner possible until he can get a connection to Abbadon."

"Bunny is strong," Darien defended his soul mate. "She will resist his mind tricks."

"Still, we must find her and the girls. Especially Sandalphon. Sandalphon is the soul mate of Abbadon, and probably the only person who can keep him calm. Without her at his side, I fear the consequences." Gabriel mumbled.

"We're searching the library for clues and calling in every angel to see if they know anything." Darien explained.

"This is not safe for us. This will end badly." Michael murmured.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a male voice interrupted their conversation, and they looked to see a man leaning on the wall in the corner of the living room. They didn't have to look at him to know who it was.

"What do you want?" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to be of assistance. Just because I was promoted to Prince of Hell doesn't mean I'm a bad person," Lucifer walked out of the shadows, with his hands in his jean pockets.

"But you, too, want Abbadon." Gabriel said cautiously.

"Well," he made a jar of peanut butter appear, and started to eat it with a spoon. "Not at the moment. At the moment, I want to find the girls. And I can help you all with your dilemma."

"How?" Darien questioned.

Lucifer's eyes just lightened up happily.

* * *

**~One Week~**  
**~Hotaru~**

Hotaru gasped heavily, taking in huge breaths as the pain started to cloud her judgement. She couldn't use her magic to help her, unless she wanted more pain.

She was bleeding all over her body, and bruises marred her pale complexion. Burns from being branded made her want to die, but she knew she couldn't die. Iblis would keep her alive as long as he wanted, and nothing would change that.

Weakly, she raised her black bruised neck. How long had time passed? A few hours? A few days? A couple of days? A couple of years? There was no cycle of the sun to tell her due to the lack of windows. She couldn't feel Sammy's presence at all. She never could. That's what she had to give up. Everyone knew that she, Sandalphon, was the soul mate of Abbadon. Even the djinn knew.

That's why she had to give it up. Soul mates could track one another, and if a djinn got a hand on her, the world would've been over thousands of years ago. It was given to Seraphiel, but the djinn didn't know of this. Except a thousand years later, when they figured that torturing her did no good. In some cosmological way, they found out that Seraphiel could track Abbadon. And they began their hunt for her.

Now that they captured her, Hotaru could not bear it. Just hearing Seraphiel's screams of pain and sobs of agony was torturous. Seraphiel, the angel of happiness, purity, and song, being tortured and tortured twice a day. And yet, she never gave in. Hotaru did not want to even imagine what she looked like.

Hotaru gasped for a breath of cold hair, moving her shoulders uneasily as the shackles made it hard for her to be comfortable. The silence of the cells was unnerving as well. If they were to communicate with one another, they were branded. If they used magic, they were choked until they thought they would die. If they did anything Iblis didn't like, there were a multitude of tortures: icy cold water being thrown on you for a long time, feeling as though you're drowning; dark, poisonous magic being injected in your body; your limbs cut off. Hotaru already had some toes and very few fingers cut off.

And just then... the beautiful hum of Bunny. Bunny's soft humming filled the darkest cell with life and energy. Although it was weak and barely audible, all the angels heard her hum, and it calmed them down. She sobbed in between humming, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Hotaru let some tears fall. The melody she was humming had a sad and lonely tune to it.

She moved her hands around, and thought of Sammy. Her full of life, always smiling, puppy dog soul mate. He always made her happy in her darkest situations. His smiles were contagious. She didn't know how he could be the angel of destruction.

Hotaru lowered her eyes, staring at the bricks for the nth time that week. She hated how she could do nothing. She was so restricted, and couldn't help out any of her friends. It made her angry.

But that caused her magic to spark, and the chains unleashed a high voltage of dark electricity into her body. She bit down her lip, not wanting to let Bunny or any of the other girls hear her scream in pain.

She would've fallen to the ground, had it not been her arms were suspended in the air. Hotaru just closed her eyes, and let the liveliness of Bunny's hum fill the emptiness she was feeling.

* * *

**~Rei~**

Rei loved Bunny as though she were her own sister. So it killed her every time she hear Bunny's screams and her sobbing. She heard Iblis whispering lies into her ear, slowly breaking Bunny down. And yet, Bunny remained as strong as ever.

Rei admired that about Bunny. Bunny was strong, and always saw the good in others. She was pure hearted, and was so at ease with other people. Unlike Rei. Who was serious, stoic, and unable to befriend people as easy as she liked to.

She adjusted herself uncomfortable. The bruises, burns, and lashes on her body did nothing to easy her pain. She inhaled a deep breath, and even that hurt. Her lungs were stabbed slightly, so she was having blood poured into her lungs. Her magic helped to heal that patch up - it was too slow to be detected by the chains.

The djinn were rough them. One of her fingers was cut off - but she could fix that up if she ever got out of this. Water occasionally was dumped over her, and because she was accustomed to fire, the water made it feel like she was drowning and would never escape.

The worst part of this whole torture is that the djinn would fix all of them up. Make them like new. The bones they broke would be sewn together. Their bruises would fade into their skin. Their limbs being stitched back up. Only to torture and mar their bodies with more beatings. It was madness. Listening to the screams of all the girls. Hearing the djinn whispering lies to her. She didn't believe those lies, though.

But the thing that helped Rei from going mad from all the madness was Bunny's low hum. It calmed her down, brought her into reality.

As Bunny hummed, Rei thought of Jadeite. She wondered if he was doing well. Was he going insane like she was about to? Without her soul mate, Rei felt so uneasy and so vulnerable - though she would never admit that. She wanted to see Jadeite, make sure he was okay.

But she was stuck in the cell, being tortured if she stepped out of line. She could do nothing. She hoped and prayed that they were hatching an escape plan. She hoped and prayed they were going to save the girls. She hoped and prayed that someone would actually come to save her.

She ached to see some life. Her eyes were now used to the darkness, and she hated it. She hated the darkness. It was ever so consuming, ever so evil. Like the time her parents had disappeared into the darkness. They never returned. And Rei was left alone. No one came back for her. She attempted to force back her tears, but they fell through.

She sobbed, feeling sad for Bunny, who was being brutally tortured, and still endured it. She wanted to see Jadeite, she wanted him to hold her in his warm arms. Without him at all, she felt empty. She wanted this all to be over. As more tears fell, she felt a relief from her body. She couldn't wipe away the water, though, and just inhaled and exhaled the cold air. She prayed that everything would be alright.

She sifted into a deep sleep, not realizing that there was a figure above her.

* * *

**~Michelle~**

Michelle gasped, feeling as though the deep stab in her side would only get worse and worse if not treated. The good thing was is that the djinn would treat it for her. The bad news was that they would only do more collateral damage after it was treated.

Michelle let her wavy turquoise locks fall past her face. She realized she was sweating - perhaps she was having a fever. Inside she felt cold, yet on the outside her body sweat. She hated to sweat.

Michelle moved her hands around to prevent them from becoming numb. She laughed bitterly to herself - she never expected this to happen to her. She thought she was strong enough to face off against Iblis. And yet, she was proved wrong. That's what made her laugh.

Her soul mate was in the cell right next to her, yet she never felt more far away from Amara up til now. It was maddening - having someone so close to you, and yet no connection at all to them. Michelle did not like it. She wanted Amara to pull her in her arms. She wanted her to tell everything would be alright. But even a squeak would cause more pain for Amara.

Instead, she focused on the soft hum of Bunny. If Michelle could, she would've brought out her violin and start playing along to the tune. But her arms were suspended in the air, and she was in too much pain to even consider playing.

Michelle adored Bunny. She was energetic, lively, and possessed a free spirit. She was also stubborn, as demonstrated by how many times she was tortured. Michelle couldn't tell how many times she was tortured, but she knew it was too much. As horrible and agonized as she sounded every time, she stayed strong, and continued her humming.

No matter how many time Iblis violated her mind, attempting to find Sammy, she was surprisingly resistant. Her scream was shrill and horrible. Michelle wished she could plug her ears. Bunny seemed like the only girl that was being tortured here. It was nerve wracking - so close to helping someone, so close to save them, yet so far away. Michelle wished she could do something to help.

Iblis whispered horrible things to Bunny, wanting to psychologically damage her. Iblis was amazing at influencing someone and breaking them. Perhaps what he was doing was making her hear things and see things she never wanted to hear. He wanted to break her down until she would not have the resistance, and then he would either use her to find Sammy, or channel Sammy's magic through her body. Which would soon kill her.

She then lowered her head at the sudden tireness she was feeling. She prayed to God that would never happen.. that they would be saved. She gasped, feeling her crushed neck slowly building itself back up. She smiled at Bunny's beautiful hum, feeling at peace in a world of insanity.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've decided to rate this 'M' because of this torture scene. though, i don't know if I explained it brutally enough. If you don't like torture scenes, then don't read!**

* * *

**~Darien and the Guys~**

"Hey - hey! Asmodeus! Remember what I told you? Stop teasing our guests!" Lucifer berated the demon named Asmodeus. Demons like Asmodeus were human looking, though they each had red slits with different colored irises. They had claws instead of hands, and they were furry at the bottom half of their bodies with black feathery wings.

Asmodeus pouted as his snake-like tongue licked his lips. He gave an apologetic look to Darien and the other guys.

"It's fine, Lucifer." Darien weaved a hand through his hair. He was in Hell. He was in hell. It took some time for that to sink in for him, but he eventually got used to it. But what he didn't get used to was Bunny not by his side.

Darien, and the other guys, yearned for their other halves. An angel was incomplete without their other half; they were powerless, vulnerable, and weak. Being a week without them was torture enough for them. Each of them cried to themselves, not wanting to show anyone that they were weak.

But they found some comfort being with Lucifer.

Lucifer brought them to Hell because the djinn would never find them here. That way, he could bring back the girls and perhaps other angels that were captured by the djinn, and they could recuperate in order to make a rational plan about Iblis.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Michael asked uneasily. All of them were in Lucifer's large palace. It was padded between the walls, so they couldn't hear the tortured screams of humans. And Lucifer made it so it would be easier for them to deal with being in Hell.

Lucifer looked up from his station, where he seemed to have books laid out before him on his large grand table. The table on the other side of his throne showed the place where the girls were being captured. He looked tired. "Being the Prince of Hell has it's perks. I know where everyone is, including in the Djinn Dimension. I know where your friends are, and I can bring them here. The demon I sent will be untraceable by Iblis, so she can take the place of Ramiel. If this works, I will send more demons out."

"What if something goes wrong?" Jadeite asked uneasily.

"You doubt me?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I'm insulted."

Just then, bursting through the doors came a demon with a girl in his arms. An angel, judging by the faint glow around her body. The angel was badly beaten up, with bruises, scars, and ripped clothing. Had it not been for all the torture, she might've looked like a geisha. Her hair was a crow's nest, and it seemed like she was still suffering. She shook, trembled, and breathed quickly.

"Rei!" Jadeite nearly screamed, running over to the demon who carried her. Gently, the demon gave the girl to Jadeite, who fell to the floor in misery. Seeing his soul mate like this made his heart break. He would never imagine that Iblis would induce this kind of torture. He hugged Rei gently as he cried.

"Thank you Beelzebub, for bringing her." Lucifer briskly walked over to Rei. "Lilith!"

A woman with fiery-red curly hair and calming brown eyes walked beside her soul mate. She wasn't very slender, yet she still looked gorgeous adorned in her white dress. Lilith lifted up Rei's head, which felt extremely hot.

"Come with me," her gently voice asked Jadeite, who lifted up Rei. They disappeared into the corridors of the palace.

"So the operation was successful," Gabriel looked up, with a bit of surprised glance.

"Yes, but we musn't jump ahead. This must be taken slowly and with much caution. We brought Ramiel because of her specialty in visions. Next, we must bring Sandalphon here. Abbadon must be restless and uneasy at the moment at the sudden revelation dawned on him." Lucifer murmured.

Darien nodded. The day they went to Hell was the day that Darien had to tell the truth to Sammy. Sammy was surprised, and yet he took the revelation calmly. He was actually excited he could use magic to help out people. He was happy. But when Darien told him of the djinn and what happened to Bunny and the girls, Sammy became restless and would cry every night. He truly loved his sister, and missed her so much. Perhaps it was because of being around her so much all those centuries. There was a special bond between the two.

Sammy didn't sleep at all for the week - he was afraid he would see his sister being tortured. Lucifer had to end up forcing Sammy into a sleep. Sammy was constantly worried about his sister and the girls, especially Hotaru. He missed Hotaru, for she was his soul mate and best friend. But he eventually calmed down, and hoped for the best.

What the guys didn't tell him was of what he truly was: the angel of destruction.

"What will happen to the demons that have taken the place of the girls?" Michael asked.

"Do not fear, Michael. I shall reward them for their sacrifice and their willingness help out us angels." Lucifer smiled gently. "For now, let us send another demon, and see if we can get Sandalphon here..."

Darien just bit his fingers. He was worried about his soul mate. With no connection to her, he felt like a useless rag doll. The only thing he could possibly do was pray. Pray to God that she would be alright. He prayed for the safety of all the girls, and that everything would be alright.

* * *

**~Bunny~**

"You know what time it is, Little Rabbit?" Iblis' voice made Bunny shiver.

Her arms were still suspended in the air. But she looked worse than ever before. Chunks of her hair and scalp were ripped out directly. Both her eyes were savagely beaten up to the point that she looked like she had a severe form of raccoon eyes. Nearly all her bones were broken, and some of her bones were bent in odd ways, and other bones ripped away from their normal position and through her flesh. Bunny was pale, a sickly pale with sweat forming down her head, even though she was doused in cold water for the nth time.

She kept on hearing the never ending screams of her friends. She hated it. She also kept seeing things not meant to be see, hearing things that she never wanted to hear. She knew she was going insane. The pain that was inflicted upon her kept her in reality, for some time.

After two weeks of being tortured, Bunny couldn't even hum anymore. Humming became so difficult without feeling pain. And what was the point of humming? She was already loosing her mind.

Blood ran down her nose, and she cringed at her bruises and burns. Iblis had branded her with his symbol on her neck and other parts of her body. But no matter what he did, she remained as resistant as ever. When he tried to glimpse in her mind, she blocked him out.

"That's right," his voice was whimsical. "Torture time!" his eyes filled with glee and madness. "But, if you give me your brother..." he whispered in her ear. "This will all stop, Little Rabbit," he gently stroked her broken arm, and she flinched. She started to think that Iblis was caring for her, since he always healed her, but she pushed that thought away.

"N... No..." her whole neck was black from all the suffocation Iblis did to her. Even breathing was so hard for her to handle. Bunny thought about letting the pain kill her - but Iblis would never allow it. He would keep her alive.

"Pity," he tsked before stabbing her with a needle, and she knew that it was a needle filled with poisonous toxins that would put her in pain for dozens of hours. She wished she had the heroin and cocaine that Iblis injected in her to reduce the pain. Her pupils dilated with at desirous need, and her body shook. She wanted the torturous pain to stop, but if it did, she wouldn't be able to tell hallucinations from reality. So she bit her lip and calmed down her addiction.

She let out a whimper as her organs expanded and her skin shrank.

"Give me your brother now!" he forced her to look into his eyes.

"N..." she couldn't speak at all.

Iblis growled, stabbing her for the nth time in her stomach. There were plenty of places where she was stabbed and cut, and he just made those bigger by twisting his dagger inside of her. He stabbed another one at her leg, and another one near her heart, puncturing her lungs.

"AH!" Bunny yelled in pain, as the daggers twisted harmoniously.

"Perhaps a new change in torture methods will help you make up your mind," Iblis murmured. "But I never thought I would have to resort to this." he walked behind her, still leaving the daggers inside her body.

"Wha..." she gasped, but was slammed against the head with a sludge hammer.

"You talk when I say you can!" he roared as he ripped off her clothing.

"N..." Bunny panicked, causing her magic to spark, thus inducing an electric shock into her body.

Iblis' cold, bony fingers trailed down to her wings, where they were tucked in nicely. He touched a certain area in between the wings, and her wings flared out. They were much bigger than last time, but not quite so big.

"It's such a shame Gabriel and Michael burned this area. You would've had beautiful wings..." his voice seeped with amazement and creepiness. "Not like their not beautiful now. But they are small." He stroked her feather wings.

Bunny flinched at the sudden touch. She shivered, hating the feeling his hands gave her. He gently yanked a feather from her wings, and she quickly inhaled.

"These would be lovely to frame... The wings of an angel..." Iblis got a good grip on her wings, and Bunny realized what he was going to do.

Bunny panicked, and shifted. But it pained her to shift. Before she realized it, Iblis wretched both wings from her body.

A scream was released. Louder than anyone could ever imagine. Bunny screamed in pain. The scream was haunting and shrill, and the loudest she could produce. The pain she felt was worse than giving birth. Her eyes watered in pain, and she felt herself loosing more blood than she thought possible.

Iblis just held her two wings, and gently placed them on his torture tray. He smiled evilly at the scene of his Little Rabbit's back. Her back glistened with blood, and it was a beautiful sight to see the wings ripped out of her back. He cackled a bit.

He enjoyed the scream his Little Rabbit produced. It was sweet music, and if he could, he would record it. It was of nothing but pure pain and agony, with such a haunting tone to it. It amazed him that even in pain, the angel of song could produce such a beautiful melody.

Once the screaming stopped, he heard only sobbing resonate from his Little Rabbit.

"Have you rethought my offer?" Iblis asked, gently stroking his Little Rabbit's face.

She only sobbed uncontrollably in pain.

"Answer me!" he yelled, squeezing her neck once more.

She shook her head no, even though it made her ten times more dizzier.

Iblis widened his eyes. How could this angel be so resilient to his methods. He had been torturing her for more than a month, and yet she remained as firm as ever. Hell, he ripped out her wings, the one thing he would be sure would get her to break down. And yet she resisted.

He growled, tired of dealing with her. He gripped her face in his hand extremely tightly, to the point of breaking it. He stared cruelly into her eyes, and attempted to intrude her mind.

But she wouldn't let him in. She never would. Even if Darien was gone, she had Sammy and her other friends to live for. She wouldn't abandon the world.

"Impudent girl!" he slammed her head with a sludge hammer. He then brought out a wrench. He put his hand in her mouth so it would be wide open. He put the wrench inside of her mouth, and yanked out one of her teeth.

Bunny released another shrill yell as he yanked a few more teeth. He then dumped a bucket of never ending ice cold water over her body.

Being part of the Seraphim, or the fiery ones, Bunny wasn't friends with coldness. Especially when it was dumped on. The coldness of the water made her shiver and caused her to go numb, which helped to easy the pain. But she hated cold. The fire inside of her was slowly being doused away by all the cold that surrounded her body. She didn't know how long she could last.

"Come on, Little Rabbit. We're going to go somewhere special," he smiled as he unlocked her chains. Quickly, he picked up her broken body and walked out of the cell with her slung over his shoulder.

With each step he took, Bunny released moans of pain. She whimpered, continuing to cry in pain and agony. How she wished she could just die. She didn't know how long she could endure this torture. She lost track of how many days passed.

Before Bunny knew it, she was blacking out from the blood loss. She saw blotches of black clouding her vision. She hoped to death she would sink to an unconscious state, and hopefully, Azrael, the angel of death, would take her away.

Iblis entered a bright white room, and Bunny cringed at the bright light. It had been a long time since she had seen such a rare beauty. She was dumped on a chair, causing the pain in her back to continue to torture her. She was lifeless on the chair, and she knew that moving would be agonizing.

Before she knew it, Bunny was being stabbed in the chest with a needle. Instead of being something poisonous and toxic... it was the heroin and cocaine. She breathed in deeply as the pain subsided. Her eyes became droopy, but not before Iblis shocked her awake.

He hooked her up to a sort of vial that was small. Iblis then looked at her, and she suddenly felt something painful attempting to intrude her body.

"You have a connection with Abbadon. You can extract his magic. I only need a little bit, Little Rabbit. Please do this for me, and all your pain and suffering will stop."

But Bunny never gave in.

"You are amazing you know," he looked at her with amazed, lunatic eyes. "Other angels haven't even lasted two weeks with half the torture I give you. And yet, with my full torture and your torn out wings... you are so resilient. I like you, Little Rabbit."

"I..." Bunny gasped, feeling amazed at the lack of pain. "I won't ever..." she managed to say.

"I get my way, Bunny. You should know that. Sooner or later, I get my way." he took out needle that was hooked up to a vial, and then stabbed the needle directly in her heart.

Bunny reacted harshly, wanting to thrash against him. But Iblis also put in a sedative in her drugs. So she was useless to do any harm to him.

"Come on, Little Rabbit. Just a little bit," he whispered.

And then, something happened to Bunny. She felt a new magic inside of her body, one that did not belong to her. It was extremely powerful and dangerous. As it pulsed through her body, Bunny became paralyzed and paled. The magic inside of her started to affect her body wrongly.

She realized that Iblis was using his power to make her draw out her brother's power. He was forcing her, but she didn't know how. All she knew was that he would never get any of her brother's power.

"N..." she resisted him. "No... magic..." she tried to say.

"Shut up," he commanded her.

As time passed, the magic inside of Bunny started burning up her body. She began to get uncomfortable with this, and wanted it to stop. She forced Abbadon's magic away, but Iblis was much powerful.

Becoming angry with the amount of time passing by, Iblis growled and took a knife. He then cut off another one of Bunny's fingers.

Realizing that her magic and her brother's magic was wearing off the drugs, Bunny felt the pain of her limb being chopped off. She also felt the pain of her wings being torn off, of the sludge hammer slamming against her head, of the branding. She screamed. And, in that moment of weakness, in that single millisecond, she let her guard down. Magic from Abbadon poured from her heart into the vial.

Realizing what happened, she quickly shielded herself up. But Iblis was satisfied. This was enough.

"Thank you so much, Little Rabbit," he gently stroked Bunny's face, who was in shock. "This is enough to release a plague unto humanity. And it's all because of you," he smiled so evilly and with much of a whimsical edge.

"N..." she tried to move, but her body was paralyzed. She continued to cry, upset that she had a moment of weakness. She let Iblis get a bit of Sammy's magic. What would happen now? Would everyone hate her?

"Just remember, Little Rabbit... all of this is your fault," he told her, gently massaging what was left of her hair. "You caused this war. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Bunny was thrown back in her cell. Unable to move her body, she just laid there, crying and weeping. It was all her fault. The voices that haunted her whispered, 'Your fault...' she wished she was deaf at the moment. The pain she experienced continued to torture her, never seeming to end. She hated herself now. She hated herself for allowing it to happen. She hated it so much that she wished she could die.

She was so weak... And she hated herself for that.

* * *

Time passed on. Bunny didn't know how long. But she knew that time passed. Her crying had ceased, but the pain did not. It continued to torment her, but she accepted the pain. She knew she deserved it for letting down humanity.

The screaming of her friends and the voices that surrounded her did nothing to ease her comforts. She was still paralyzed, and she didn't know for long that would continue on. She didn't know how long she would have to suffer through with her fate. She prayed to God that Azrael would take her away. She didn't want to live on knowing what she did.

The death of her friends... the unleash of a plague... the end of humanity...

As much as she wanted to cry, she couldn't. It was like she used up all her tears from the torture.

How long had it been since she had seen her friends? How were Molly and Melvin? How was Sammy, Luna, and Artemis? Would they be looking for? How could they look for her? Were the girls faring well? Or were they worse off?

Bunny shivered at the cold. Her teeth chattered, and her organs shook in order to keep warm. She summoned some of her magic to keep warm. Bunny could've summoned her magic to stop the pain, but she didn't want it to stop. She deserved the pain. She deserved it all. Cause it was all her fault.

The voice in her head continued to berate her. She heard Amy scream, and she prayed for Amy. She saw hallucinations like Darien, Malachite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and Jadeite talking with one another. She knew they weren't' real. Whatever she saw most of the time were hallucinations, and what she heard were nothing but voices in her head.

A shadow passed over her, and she looked over. It was a dark figure. Bunny closed her eyes, feeling unconsciousness take over her for the nth time. The figure picked her up as another figure laid in her place, shifting so that it looked exactly like her.

The figure then disappeared.

* * *

"We got her!" Lucifer exclaimed as he ran into the main room of his palace. "We got Seraphiel!"

Only Darien had been in the main hallway, while all the other angels were with their respective mates, keeping company. Darien widened his eyes, his heart feeling such relief when he heard those words.

It had been more than a month since they were tracking down the angels in the Djinn Dimension. More than half the angels that had disappeared were located in Iblis' torture chamber. Within that month, they had gotten them all out, and replaced them with demons. Since that time, they had treated the other angels and helped them to heal. Physically and psychologically. Although the psychological healing process was long and difficult, they soon healed, and rested in Hell, awaiting to make a plan.

But Bunny was very tricky to find. Iblis locked her in the darkest room in the lowest part of his torture chamber, secluding her from everyone. It was hard to find her, but Lucifer finally found her. He couldn't connect to her even though he was her father. And Iblis did a great job of making sure she was secluded from other angels. But Lucifer was proud he found her.

Beelzebub, his trusted demon, walked through the palace, carrying the tortured angel in his arms delicately. He panted, as if he had run a mile.

Darien widened his eyes and quickly ran over. He nearly broke down when he saw his soul mate.

Bunny was indeed tortured. Her body contorted into different figures, half of her hair was ripped off, revealing her brain. Her once beautiful wings her ripped off, revealing bleeding flesh on her back. She breathed heavily, and she trembled greatly. Her face was marred by bruises and cuts and tears, which were accentuation by her sickly pale face.

Darien gently grabbed Bunny, and automatically felt better. He didn't care if he was in front of other angels. He cried, gathering his little angel in his arms. He missed her so much... Just her in his arms relaxed him, and he didn't feel alone. All those weeks of not knowing what was happening to his soul mate, all those weeks of restless nights, wondering where she was... all those weeks of never sleeping just to locate her... he finally had her, and he would never let her go.

"Metatron, let us treat her," Lilith's gentle voice eased him.

Darien nodded, and Lilith led him away from the main room into a hallway. She opened a door, and inside the room, there was a bed, a light, a high ceiling with a chandelier, and a wardrobe.

He gently set his soul mate on the bed, but Bunny clung to his arm like a scared panda. Darien looked, and saw that most of her fingers were cut off. He cried at the state she was in, and gently kissed her face to ease the pain.

"Do not fear, Metatron," Lilith smiled. "Once she has fully recovered, she will be as beautiful as a cherry blossom tree,"

Darien just wiped away his tears, and stayed by his girlfriend's side the entire time. He feared if he left her, he would never see her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Some hours later~**

Bunny sharply inhaled as her eyes quickly opened up.

The bright light blinded her a few seconds, and she begun to breath heavily and very uneasily. As she darted her eyes around in the unfamiliar setting, she saw that she was in a luxurious room. She felt herself laying on a very soft bed. She turned her head uneasily, still feeling her body's bruising and burning pain. She saw that her arm was hooked up to an IV - but she didn't know what it was of. Her injuries were bandaged up, but the migraine from the sludge hammer didn't cease. But Bunny knew she could move her body, despite her bones aching from their fracturing and dislocation.

Was this a trick from Iblis? Was this a hallucination? She didn't know where she was, or if this was even real.

Bunny quickly sat up and yanked the IV chords out of her arm. She stood up, yet fell to the ground. It had been a long time since she had stood up. But, she grit her teeth and forced herself on her feet. Despite the pain that bombarded her body, she persevered and managed to walk to the door. She couldn't lay on the bed and do nothing - even if this was a hallucination.

She sharply inhaled a breath as coldness over took her. She gripped her head, holding the wall, and soon clutched her chest as a wave of discomfort washed over her. She heard voices taunting her, saying _'Abomination... Abomination... All your fault... All your fault,'_ they whispered in her ear, but she did her best to ignore them.

Slowly, she paced herself through the unfamiliar hallways until she could hear voices. If they were real or not - she couldn't tell, but she stopped to listen.

"She has acquired a significant amount of damage done to her." A gentle female voice said. "Thank god us angels were born with a strong skull - otherwise the sludge hammer would've killed her."

Bunny gripped her head, moaning.

"She has been injected with too many addictive drugs, as well as... It's a poisonous toxin that Iblis injected her with that effects her physically and psychologically. She will see hallucinations and hear voices - within a matter of weeks, she will lose her mind unless action has been taken. Her wings were literally torn from her body so harshly, and she suffered significant blood loss because of that."

Bunny began to feel weak in the legs. She gasped, but held herself.

"She needs time to heal - physically, it would take a little over two weeks in order to restore her to health, with her limbs. I cannot do anything about the wings - they are forever gone from her."

Bunny didn't even know if what the voice saying was real or not.

"But psychologically, that will take a lot of time... Maybe at least a year for her to heal from the hallucinations. But not from the nightmares..."

Iblis' face appeared before Bunny, and she widened her eyes. She fell to the floor, causing her to knock over a table with a vase as she covered her face in fear he might hurt her. She heard pounding feet running towards her, and she feared for the worst.

"Buns!" the familiar voice haunted Bunny's mind. She squeezed her ears, knowing that it was just a hallucination. She felt herself being touched, and she opened her eyes to see him. Darien.

She screamed, scrambling away from the figure and into a large room. She stood a few feet away from him, shaking fearfully. "Not real..." her eyes watered. This was indeed a cruel way to torture someone.

From her time inside the torture chamber, the only one that touched Bunny was Iblis. And it felt disgusting and so violating. Now, whenever someone tried to touch her, all she could feel were his clammy, scabby bony hands.

"Buns, it's me," Darien's soft voice was so real. But so was the hallucination. Bunny looked around with large, fearful eyes, and saw Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and a woman with red curly hair - whom Bunny recognized as Lilith. But she knew they were hallucinations.

"No..." she whimpered with a hoarse voice. It had been some time since she spoke, and she realized how difficult it was for her to form sentences. Her vocal chords felt like they were lacerated, so hearing her talk was like listening to deaf person who had their hearing brought back, and could talk. "N-not real," she covered her ears, shaking. "Not real... Hallu-c-c-inat-ion..."

"Seraphiel-" the Lucifer hallucination spoke, but was stopped by the Darien hallucination.

"I can handle this, Lucifer," he said confidently. "Buns... I am real," he sent loving emotions to his girlfriend, but they instantly ricocheted.

"No..." she shook her head. "D-dead." Bunny had to deal with this before. For the time she was stuck in the cell, hallucinations of Darien always tortured her, as well as images of her friends being slaughtered. "Y-you... dead. Not real..." she fell to the floor, grasping what was left of her hair.

"I am your boyfriend. Iblis is your enemy. Who are you going to believe?" he asked calmly.

"H-hallucination s-said... same..." she whimpered. She was so scared. She just wanted this to end.

"Buns," his voice was so patient and gentle. He took steps towards her, but as he neared her, Bunny clumsily scrambled to her feet and summoned a sword, pointing it at Darien.

"Not real," tears fell down her eyes, and the sword shook. "Not real..." she kept sobbing.

"Metatron," the Lilith hallucination talked to him. "Remember the psychological pain induced on her. She is unable to tell hallucinations from reality."

"C-can!" Bunny yelled, and everyone looked at her. She cringed, clutching her throat. It hurt so much to communicate. "N-not weak.." she tried convincing herself as she wiped away her tears with the little fingers she had. "This... hallucination!"

"Seraphiel, this is not a hallucination!" Michael stepped forward.

"G-go," she begged, and pointed the sword to her heart.

"Guys, please let me handle this. This needs to be taken rationally and calmly, and you're not handling this well,"

The four of them sighed in defeat, and they walked away from the throne room.

"Buns... please believe me." Darien begged once they disappeared.

She shook her head fiercely in disbelief, not wanting to listen to the hallucination. She choked as more tears fell down her face. Iblis truly was the master of torture...

Darien quickly stepped forward, and Bunny reacted. She slashed the sword in his direction, nearly about to chop his arm off. But Darien disarmed her skillfully and quickly brought his soul mate into his embrace, wrapping a tight, yet gentle arm around her waist and her shoulder.

"Buns, this is real," he didn't squeeze her too tightly, afraid he might break her. "This is real." He took her damaged hand and brought it to his heart, so she could feel his heartbeat.

Bunny looked up with fearful eyes, which were still bruised underneath. He gently stroked her hair away, and hesitantly leaned into her lips. "This is real," he whispered before his lips lightly pecked hers, and when he felt she was okay, he sank in deeper. He tenderly massaged her lips, pouring all his love and passion for his soul mate into the kiss.

Bunny gasped, allowing Darien to slip his tongue into her mouth. With the hand around her shoulder, he moved it so it kindly brushed her face. It wiped away the tears that fell down her face, and she soon decided to stop fighting. She sank into the kiss, feeling a rebirth of emotions that had been buried away for some time. She felt her heart beating once more, with more fierceness and life. The agonizing pain in her back subsided, as did her other injuries. A hallucination would never make her feel this way.

And then she felt it. She felt the bond that she had so missed with her soul mate. The bond was recreated between them as they kissed, and Bunny felt everything she missed about her boyfriend - his passion, his desire to protect her, his happiness when he was finally reunited with her, his sadness at her state, and most of all, his undying love for her. She felt all his emotions, and knew that he felt all of hers.

Darien broke away from the kiss to take a breath of air, but kept his forehead against hers. "I am real, Buns." tears could be seen in his eyes. "I am real. My love for you is real. Please believe me," he whispered, begging for his girlfriend to believe her.

After being away from his girlfriend for more than a month, he finally got to see her. But he never wanted to see her in this state. It tormented him to know that his girlfriend was suffering with hallucinations, and yet he couldn't do much to heal her. He wanted to protect her, he want to keep her safe, he wanted to be her covering. Anything that would always keep her smiling and happy.

Bunny stared into his eyes with sadness, and moved her hand to his heart hesitantly. She felt a heart beating inside, and it sent her pleasing shocks in her body. Bunny remembered the pain she suffered with, and the pain that handicapped her now. She focused on it, remembering that whenever she felt herself going insane, she would focus on the torment to keep herself sane.

Darien heard a soft hum resonating from his girlfriend, and he smiled. She looked back up to him, and with the three fingers she had, including thumb, index finger, and ring finger, she shakily wiped the tears from his face.

"...Real?" her hoarse voice strained to talk.

He nodded, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

After reconciling with his girlfriend for some time, which included passionate kisses and tender touches "for healing purposes" for more than an hour on one of Lucifer's couches, Darien picked up his girlfriend gently and brought her back to the room she was staying in because she began to feel fatigue.

"I will be by your side this whole time, okay?" he gently set her down on the bed and re-hooked her IV chords back into her arms. "These will help with the withdrawal symptoms of the drugs you were given, alright? It also helps with your severe dehydration and your malnutrition,"

She nodded, gripping Darien's hand. She was afraid if she were to slip his grip, the hallucination of Iblis would return. But then she remembered an important piece of information, one that depended on the very life of humanity.

"Sa...Sam..." she struggled to say, but she still got his attention.

"Sammy is fine, but he is extremely worried about you." he stroked her face. "We...we told him what happened to your girls, and of what he really was. But we didn't tell him of his identity yet. We will soon, though,"

"I-Iblis..." she choked. "Sa...Sammy's...ma-magic..." she teared up in sorrow. She let Iblis have Sammy's magic. How could she have been so weak?

"We know," Darien murmured softly. "We went through your memories of your days with Iblis to find out what he exactly did to you. But, please don't blame yourself, love. Your wings were torn from your body... It's not your fault. He forced you to bring forth Sammy's magic, and he weakened you to get it. Don't blame yourself," he grasped her fingers.

But Bunny wouldn't believe that.

"Buns, you have to." Darien read her mind. "It was a moment of weakness - even the strongest people have their weak moments. And that can't be helped. Please, trust me,"

Somehow, she found comfort in her soul mate's words. It felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders a bit.

"Don't dwell on this. Just focus on getting better. For Sammy. For me." he pecked her hands.

Bunny nodded. Her eyes started to droop, and when Darien noticed this, he started to hum Bunny's favorite tune. It was a tune only she and he knew. It was her secret melody that always made her happy to hum when she was down in the dumps. She only shared this with Darien, and it became their secret melody.

He would've played this on the piano for her, or on any other instrument she wanted, but he knew that she feared him going away. Being secluded and psychologically damaged into believing everyone she loved was being tortured or dead would make anyone fear being alone. And if anything, Darien just wanted to see his girlfriend smile again. Just a simple lift of the lips would send him spiraling into heaven.

He chuckled a bit, remembering in most of their lifetimes, Bunny was always the one trying to get him to smile. He was more serious of the both of them, but the one who could always make him smile was his other half. She was his lighter half, his brighter side, his everything.

But now, he was going to try his best to make his girlfriend smile. He owed her that much. Just to make the pain go away, just to make her at ease, just for her to be happy after all the torture she endured, he would do everything.

* * *

Hotaru woke up in the middle of the night, feeling Bunny's presence. She smiled to herself, glad to know that Bunny was safe.

She got out from one of the guest room's of Amy's house and quickly ran over to Sammy's room.

Sumi and Giovanni realized that something would happen to them after the disappearance of the girls' other parents, so they made a pact with Lucifer. This made Amy's house connect with Hell in a sort of way; that way, when the time came, the new generation of angels would be safe from harm. Since Lucifer appeared, this house had been off the map of djinn, making it easier for them to communicate with one another.

Hotaru was still recovering from the torture, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it could be. Her fingers and teeth grew back courtesy of magic, and her scars and bruises were barely noticeable. Psychologically, she was fine.

She opened Sammy's door, and ran over to his bed. She touched him gently, and he instantly opened his eyes in shock. "Hotaru," he breathed, smiling a bit. "How are you? Are you okay? What's wrong?" his calm green eyes sudden became alert.

"Bunny..." she breathed. "Bunny - they got her." she clutched her chest, feeling a bit uneasy. "She's safe."

"She is?" Sammy sat straight up. "Can I go see her? I need to see her!" he scrambled out of his bed, but Hotaru stopped him.

"No Sammy!" she pushed him back on the bed. "Bunny... you don't know what she's been through. She... she isn't stable at the moment. She's been secluded from all of us for more than a month. Too many people around her could make her uneasy."

"But, she's my sister." he pouted.

Hotaru sighed, sitting on the bed. "Just give her some time... After all, she has had your magic flowing through her body, and that nearly burned up her body... it may make her fear you."

Sammy pouted, but sighed, crossing his legs. He turned on the light, and just fiddled with his fingers in defeat.

Hotaru smiled. "I admire your love for your sister. You two have such an amazing bond. Always looking out for each other. Making sure the other is safe. I guess that is to be expected when you're born as brother and sister for so many life times."

"What are you saying?" he tilted his head adorably.

"...It's a bond that all angels should have. We should look out for one another, be there for each other protect each other, and work together. But we're separated from one another. We fight individually. We are individuals when we should be a team... I think Bunny can bring all of us angels together." Hotaru whispered. "She brought all of us together, the girls, the guys - we're like one big happy family ever since she came. We've looked out for one another. We might need some more work, but us angels are family. We should start acting like it..."

Sammy just looked at Hotaru with awe. She was so smart, observant, and intellectual.

"So you're saying... that we should be united as one, if we want to defeat Iblis?"

She smiled. "You're catching on pretty quickly."

"Hotaru," Sammy furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "When Darien told me that I was an angel... things began to develop. My dreams became memories of the past lifetimes. And... names started to pop up whenever I saw their faces. With Darien, his name was... Metatron. With you, its Sandalphon."

"Those are our angel names. All angels have one. Metatron is the Heavenly Scribe, and my name is associated with silence and rebirth.

"Then... what is mine?"

Hotaru paled at that question. Sammy was pure of heart since he was raised as a human. Without him knowing of his true origins, it was much more dangerous for him. He might even reject who he was. He might even hate himself.

But that was who Sammy truly was. And if he wasn't going to accept it, then Iblis would use him to his advantage, and twist Sammy into his own group.

"Hotaru..." Sammy pouted with his big green eyes. "Who am I?"

"...You are Abbadon," Hotaru closed her eyes when she said those words. "The Angel of Destruction and Annihilation."

* * *

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to see her!" Mina's voice was a bit hoarse, but still spoke with passion and determination.

She walked out of her room with her personal IV, dragging it along with her as she walked towards Bunny's room.

"Mina, please relax," Malachite begged his girlfriend with worried eyes.

"What if it was Darien?" she turned and faced him. "What if your best friend was tortured for more than a month? You'd be worried, too."

Malachite's eyes softened in realization. Mina was right. If it had happened to any of them, he would've wanted to see how they were immediately. He sighed in defeat, and gently put an arm around her for support. "Come on then - I guess there is no stopping you," he smiled.

Mina supported herself using Malachite, and slowly walked towards Bunny's room. When they finally made it, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Darien's voice allowed them to open the door. When Mina walked in with her IV, she gasped in shock. She nearly ran over to the bed her friend was sleeping on.

Since Bunny's arrival, Mina became very close to Bunny. She was like a sister who shared her same interests. They helped each other out, gossiped with one another, trained together, sabotaged Rei by stealing her magazines, and had loads of fun.

But seeing her friend like this crushed Mina's heart. She couldn't believe how much damage her friend could take, and that was just physically. She gently look Bunny's other hand, and grasped it.

"Bunny..." Mina whispered.

"Is she okay?" Rei appeared in front of the doorway. She had looked much rested and better, but she was still a bit uneasy. She walked over beside Mina, and put a supportive arm around her friend.

Rei was very protective of Bunny. Through the past weeks of her arrival, Bunny was fun, full of life person to be around. Rei found herself enjoying her company, and even though she was being sabotaged by both her and Mina, it never failed to make her laugh.

And, Bunny wasn't creeped out by Rei. With the other girls, it took them some time to get used to Rei's attitude and seriousness; but Bunny didn't care about that. She immediately saw Rei as a friend, and Rei felt her heart warmed by that.

"When did she get back?" Rei asked.

"A few hours ago," Darien murmured.

"Why is she so pale?" Amy inquired as she joined the group with Lita at her side, who looked much tired and aching. Their respective mates followed in behind them.

"It's like she blends in with the sheets..." Lita whispered.

Darien sighed, weaving a hand through his hair. "Her wings were torn out. It caused a significant amount of blood loss, and a took out a large chunk of her flesh..."

A collective gasp resonated from all of them, and the girls sank into their soul mates in sadness and in heart break. The girls and their soul mates gently placed their hand on Bunny's arm, the one that wasn't occupied by Darien, and gently whispered words of healing in the ancient language of angels. Such use of words were to be used in dire situations, for they were powerful and could be deadly if not used properly in their human forms.

Amara and Michelle walked in, along with Trista, who looked a bit worse than the other girls. Yet she plastered a smile on her face as she walked towards Bunny's bed.

"How's kitten holding up?" Amara asked.

"She's alright, she just needs a lot of rest and healing done to her." Darien tried to smile, but the inside, his heart broke every time he saw his girlfriend like this.

"It'll be alright, Darien," Trista put a reassuring hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Bunny is a very resilient girl," Michelle took a deep breath. "She can make it through this."

"I know," he whispered.

Everyone stayed quiet, for they were unable to speak. No words could be said. The only thing that could be heard was Bunny's haggard breathing.

"How is Sammy holding up?" Amara questioned.

"He's alright, but very worried about his sister," Zoycite explained. "We had to put him to sleep because he was afraid of seeing her being tortured."

"Have you told him about his true identity?" Lita asked.

"No," Nephlite answered. "Not yet,"

"He is going have to know sometime," Trista said. "Better now than later,"

"But what is he going to think when he finds out?" Amy asked. "I've known Sammy, and he hates to cause trouble for anyone. He will not take it kindly if he finds out he brings destruction."

"But he is associated with destruction, that doesn't make him who he is," Mina murmured.

"He is going to hate himself," Amara whispered.

"Iblis might use that to his advantage," Malachite murmured. "With Sammy having a identity crises, Iblis will use that to his opportunity and take Sammy from under us."

"So what do we do about it?" Rei asked.

"We're going to have to tell him the truth," Lita came to this conclusion.

"I agree," Jadeite murmured. "Even though he might not like it, he will know the truth."

"And we will be there to support him," Michelle smiled.

"Where is my angel?" a voice called, and they all turned around to see Sumi and Lilith with another angel. This angel had hazel colored eyes, and black hair that reflected blue in the lights. He was lanky, yet there was a calming affect he had around him. "Where is the angel I am here to treat?" he rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"Right here," Mina said, and everyone backed away from the her bed.

"Oh my," he creased his eyebrows. "She will be needing much work."

"Raphael, you think we should get some more medicine for her?" Lilith examined the IV fluid bag.

"Yes... she was given far too much drugs for her to handle. This will take nearly a day for me to fix, but this is doable," he said, hovering over Bunny. "Okay, you are all going to have to leave, except for Darien. Ariel, I need some warm cloths,"

Sumi brought forth some warm cloths, and gently put it against Bunny's forehead. "Don't worry, Bunny will be up by tomorrow," Sumi smiled, talking to the girls.

The girls nodded, and soon emptied out of the room.

* * *

"Are you ready to initiate our plan, master?" A djinn asked deviously.

Iblis just grinned maniacally as the vial filled with an emerald green smoke glinted against his eyes. He had tweaked the magic, twisting it into his will and making his own plague. He growled a bit to himself, disappointed he only got a little out of his Little Rabbit. But, he would get Abbadon. He always got whatever he wanted.

He stood at the gateway from the Djinn world to the human world. The guard between different worlds laid on the ground, nearing his death as a large pool of blood laid next to him. He would suffer greatly for an amount of days, but he was immortal. He would survive.

"Get Zerachiel back - and make sure he watches the news in the human world. Let him watch what he caused." Iblis commanded, and the angel named Zerachiel was harshly lifted up.

The plague in the vial was the bubonic plague, but a different form of it. There was a cure for bubonic plague, which was early treatment of it. But this one... it was deadlier and much more painful.

He kissed the vial, and opened it up towards the human world.

The plague entered the human world. The emerald smoke entered it's atmosphere, and soon blended in with the air. Iblis started to cackle with glee, feeling his adrenaline rush with excitement.

The war had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Few Days Later~**

"Here, you must be starving," Darien handed Bunny a bowl of warm soup with a few vegetables.

Bunny looked considerably better. Her limbs had grown back, the bruises disappeared, her scalp had grown back and her hair was back to it's long, natural platinum blonde state. The drugs that were once injected into her body were now out of her system - though the withdrawals were still in effect. Her back was smooth and wingless, safe for the ugly scars where her wings once were.

Hesitantly, she took the bowl with both of her bandaged hands and put it on her lap. She slightly shook at the sudden weight.

_'Torture time!'_ Iblis' voice would invade her mind, and she winced at his voice. It was full of glee, as if he were amused. Bunny she pushed those voices away. Since Iblis made her emotionally unstable, anything could set her magic off. A vase beside her sudden broke, and she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, sweetheart." he smiled at her. "Would you rather I feed you?" Darien joked with her as he handed her a spoon, yet she didn't smile.

She slurped the delicious soup, feeling it's temperature warm up her shivering body. Although she was physically healed, it was taking her awhile to mentally heal. She kept on hearing the voices and seeing Iblis, his djinn, or even her parents. She saw images of her friends being slaughtered, but she rubbed her right side, feeling that the nerves of her wings were once there. It helped to bring her back to reality.

Raphael told her that the poisonous toxin he injected her with so many times would cause this. He said with time, it would go away. She just had to overcome it.

Bunny tried to smile for Darien. But she didn't want to lie to him - when he could feel her every emotion of fear and depression, she couldn't lie to him. So she kept her somber face and continued to drink her soup.

_'You've been lonely all your life, haven't you?'_ Iblis appeared, asking her with a voice filled with malice._ 'You're scared of being alone, Little Rabbit. You fear everyone abandoning you, do you not? You fear the darkness that kept you comfort when you were alone... But don't worry, my sweet Little Rabbit. You have me. You will never be alone,'_ he started cackling, and Bunny bit her lip sharply.

Iblis was right, of course. Bunny felt so abandoned back in the torture chamber. She hated it so much, and she wished that she could forget about it. The darkness surrounded her body, reminding her of her loneliness back at her foster parents home, their cold treatment of her. She felt so worthless...

"Seraphiel," Lucifer's voice brought Bunny back to the world. "I understand you are healing, but we are having an emergency meeting. I urge you to attend."

Bunny nodded, and quickly finished her soup. She set the bowl aside and hesitantly stood up.

Darien stood near her just in case, but she fared off well. He tangled his fingers with hers, and both of them walked together towards Lucifer's main room. As both entered, Bunny knew every single angel standing in the room. And though they weren't all there, there was still a lot of them congregated.

"Now we are all here," Lucifer stood at the foot of his throne, and all eyes were on him. "Thank you all for joining us,"

Bunny and Darien stood by their friends, who just hugged Bunny gently.

"I'm going to begin off by saying Iblis has unleashed a plague on the world." he spoke bluntly.

A collective gasp could be heard from all the angels, and Bunny lowered her head in shame. Darien put his arm around his soul mate, and pecked her on the cheek for reassurance.

"How?" an angel asked.

"That is not important at the moment. What is important is stopping it. I've dispatched our healing angels to stop this plague from killing the human population, but we need to strike the source of the problem: Iblis."

"Why should we listen to you?" an angel sneered. "You are the Prince of Hell."

"You should listen to me for a few reasons: One, I have willingly given you protection from the djinn; two, I saved your sorry asses from Iblis' torture chamber; and three: I am the Prince of Hell. I have a few perks that will help us."

The angel didn't speak up, but just sighed.

"Now, we have to figure out a way to get rid of Iblis. He is a cunning man, and although he is fully insane, he is a strong leader." Michael stepped alongside Lucifer, as did Gabriel and Raphael, and another angel with fiery orange eyes, whom Bunny recognized as Uriel.

"We must unite as one," Hotaru spoke up from the group, and everyone's eyes were on her.

"What are you saying, Sandalphon?"

Hotaru stood up on a table so she could be seen. "I've seen the way the djinn have fought. They fight like a team, harmoniously, and they help each other out. But us angels fight like individuals. All we care about is ourselves and focus on ourselves rather than others. We need to unite, and become an army together. Someone will need to unite us like a leader," she explained proudly.

"Whom do you suggest?" Gabriel asked.

"Seraphiel," Bunny widened her eyes as the attention came to her. She folded herself inwards as eyes stared at her. "She is the general of the Seraphim army; even though it was disbanded, she united that army to become one of the greatest in existence. She has united our group of angels into protecting each other and being there."

Silence followed Hotaru's statement. Bunny didn't know what to say because she couldn't speak. It was still a bit hard for her to speak. She couldn't possibly unite all these angels. Suddenly, Iblis was staring at her, grinning as if amused. She rubbed her her side, and he disappeared. For now.

"Bunny, are you okay?" The girls looked at her hesitantly, surrounding her with reassurance.

"She cannot possibly lead us if she is in this state," an angel claimed. "And she is the angel who gave away Abbadon's power and unleashed a plague, anyways."

Bunny bit her lip, and the voices came back.

"And you think you could do better?" Amara questioned with a hand on her hip.

"Why yes, I could, actually." the angel said back. "Because I'm not emotionally unstable."

Iblis returned once more, and she rubbed her side again. Its like he would never leave her.

"We must not fight," Michelle interfered. "This is exactly what Iblis wants. For us to separate and divide."

"And that's going to happen if angels stop blaming each other for their weak moments," Amara told.

"At least I wasn't born in the wrong gender, Sahaquiel." the angel sneered at Amara, who begun to fume.

"Calm down, friends." Lucifer asked politely.

"Why don't we let the humans die? They have done nothing but deny God and sin," an angel confessed.

"Because they are God's creation - he created them for a reason!" another angel replied.

"What if that reason was for us to end them?"

"You are starting to sound like Iblis!" an angel admitted.

And it was like a spark that finally reached the dynamite. Every angel erupted into a sea of anger, shouting at one another and arguing. They were truly divided. They shared no ideas, and unlike in heaven, they had grown apart from one another.

Bunny closed her eyes in frustration. The voices taunted her, and the shouting in Lucifer's palace did no good. She could hear Iblis cackling in glee at the disarray and the chaos ensuing. The djinn had their own world, where they were with one another. But the angels were separated, growing with the angels that brought them to this world and their soul mate, as well as attempting to blend themselves into the human world. That was it.

And suddenly, Bunny saw it. She saw dead human bodies lying on the floor with maggots crawling over them. She saw her friends slaughtered one by one. Fires that were in vision made her feel hot. Deadly diseases rot the flesh off of humans and even angels themselves. Bombs exploded in front of her eyes as countries went to war with each other, using both biological and chemical warfare. Children sat in the hospital, and she watched their strings of life being cut. She saw angels dying in white fire, Molly and Melvin both dying a painful death, her parents' dead bodies rotting even further, her brother being destroyed, and the last light in Darien's eyes fading away into nothing.

_'Your fault... You brought this destruction upon the world. Everyone will die upon your weakness. You will bring the destruction of all your friends and your soul mate...'_

"SHUT UP!" Bunny was speaking to both the voices in her head and the angels who were arguing around her. Everyone became silent at the powerful voice, and looked at her with surprise. The glass windows shattered at her sudden outburst, and she turned red. She rubbed her throat, feeling so weird to talk.

Lucifer quickly repaired the windows, and looked towards her.

Bunny let go of Darien reluctantly and stood up on the table, with all eyes on her. She rubbed her side, and took a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, but arguing won't lead us anywhere if we want to stop Iblis." her voice trembled a bit, but she put on her game face. "We must make a plan of attack to him, and if any of you have problems with that, Lucifer will gladly kick you out of here so you can be djinn bait."

No one said anything; rather, they relaxed themselves and waited for Bunny to speak. Lucifer just grinned in agreement. He knew that his protege had a voice that could charm most people, just like Mina, or Jophiel, as he referred to her as.

"Do you all remember how we were so close in Heaven?" she started. "We were a family, and He was our Father. We protected one another, looked out for each other, cried for Lucifer as he was going to be leaving us. disappointed when Iblis decided to go against God. We felt for each other, and were a huge family. But look at us now. We are separate, different, and it's like we're complete strangers. We all used to have a bond, but now it is withered away. We are still a family with one another; and if we want to save the world and go back home, we need to work together and become family again."

The angels looked at one another, as if enchanted by Bunny's words. They all nodded in agreement as they remembered their lives with one another.

"I... I understand that most of you may believe I am not suitable for this position because of recent events. But, I won't let that affect me anymore. I'm moving forward, and I'm ready to send Iblis down here." she took a deep breath. She looked at Darien, who smiled beautifully at her. She blushed, and continued. "Now, if we don't want Iblis to destroy the world, we have to protect Abbadon, my brother. We must keep him safe at all costs, and away from the hands of djinn."

"Secondly, we must end Iblis. In order to do that, we must find him. Lucifer will help us with that. And when we find him, we will..." Bunny paused. What was she going to say? Destroy his human form? Send him down in Hell?

"Kill him?" an angel questioned her.

Bunny stopped. She never liked to kill. Even in her past lifetimes, she hated to kill anyone, and always gave them mercy if they so desired. Killing just felt wrong for her, and it went against the laws of God.

"Killing is not socially acceptable for us, if you haven't realized it your past lifetimes." Uriel scowled, as if it was the most basic thing to know.

"I have an idea." Lucifer brought up as he pet the puppy version of a hell hound.

"No," Michael said almost instantly.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"We can destroy his form so severely that he will not have enough power to resurface at all. He will be suspended in a state of limbo like you angels are until you are called upon. Except, he will stay there until the Day of Judgement. I can make sure him and his followers will all stay there so that no one can call upon them." Lucifer said.

"What is so bad about that?" Amy questioned.

"It requires another angel, as equally or more powerful. And, it requires a body for all the magic and energy to focus in and destroy him." an angel walked up beside the four of them, one of them Bunny recognized as Zadkiel. "In other words, it requires the sacrifice of an angel's body. The sacrifice will never be reborn, as it would purposefully destroy their body. It breaks the law we set."

Bunny understood. Angels were given one body, and if they purposefully destroyed it, it was not good.

"Then what do you suggest, my dear Zadkiel?" Lucifer asked in a mocking tone.

"Something better than that," Uriel murmured.

"Iblis is a mad man, my friend." Lucifer looked towards them. "Even if he is chained, he will find a way to escape. We need to destroy his power and form. This is possibly the only way I know will work."

"You just want Abbadon to yourself." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"That is the last thing on my mind,"

"But it's still on the list, isn't it?" an angel questioned.

"And why should we trust what you say? Prince of Hell?" an angel growled at Lucifer. A few others rebelled against Lucifer, who just creased his eyebrows in frustration.

"I am sorry if you guys don't want my help here. I'm just throwing out ideas," a flicker of anger could be seen in his eye. "I am trying to help you all save the world of humans. You think of something better,"

"We will think of that later," Bunny interrupted. "We need to also protect the humans from dying. We need to stop the plague from spreading and infecting others. Lucifer said he sent out the healers to help, but we need more help."

"Abbadon knows how to stop a plague," Amy told.

"Where is Sammy?" Bunny looked at Hotaru.

"Luna and Artemis are watching him," she said with uncertainty.

Bunny suddenly felt something when she said that. She felt something wrong. It didn't seem right. Quickly, she jumped off the table and ran out of Lucifer's palace, with Darien and the girls following her quickly.

She burst through Amy's home, realizing she went through a closet that acted as a portal. "Sammy!" she yelled, but she heard nothing. It was nothing but pure silence, and she hated that sound.

Bunny searched through the whole whose, looking for her brother, or Luna or even Artemis. She didn't want to believe the danger she felt for her brother. When she entered the living room, it looked like a huge mess.

The curtains were torn and burned maliciously, the couches tipped over and ripped apart, the tables broken and sliced through, the walls slashed with blood and ash... they were all tell tale signs that a battle had taken place.

_'You have lost your brother, Little Rabbit...'_ Iblis started to laugh, as if amused._ 'And now, I have him. He will be mine forever, sweetheart,'_ Iblis taunted at her. As he continued to laugh, Bunny cried at this realization. Tears fell down her eyes, ones that she couldn't stop for the life in her. Her brother was gone, and she wasn't there to protect him. She never got to even see his smiling puppy dog face for more than a month...

_'You think I would let you go so easily? I knew you would escape, Little Rabbit, and I wanted that to happen.'_ Iblis walked around her. _'I wanted you to live with the torment I gave you. I wanted you to be that failed little flame that brings hope to angels... I want you to watch the destruction of the world.'_

The cackling laugh that resonated from the hallucination made Bunny so angry that she picked up a chair and threw it in Iblis' direction. He disappeared in a puff of smoke as she sank to the floor in sadness and pain.

The girls and the guys quickly ran in the room. They saw the mess that was created, and saw Bunny collapsed on the floor, crying horrible. "Bunny!" Rei ran over to her friend, and put her arms around her, as did Mina, Lita and Amy.

"Bunny, it's going to be okay," Amy grasped Bunny's bandaged hands. "We're going to find him," she held her face in her hands, and whispered the ancient dialect meant for calming down an angel.

"Bunny, don't cry," Rei begged. "It's not the end."

"Bunny, we love Sammy just as much as you do," Lita whispered. "We are all concerned for him, Luna, and Artemis. And we are going to find him," Lita said with confidence. Of course she did, since she was Malahidael, the angel of courage.

"I failed him." Bunny stopped crying, and whispered. "I wasn't there to protect him."

"You haven't failed him yet," Mina helped Bunny to her feet. "We can still find him. Lucifer-"

"Lucifer has given up on us," Malachite's disappointed voice broke their hopes. "He has kicked us out of hell, and the bond between hell and this house is severed."

"Why?" Lita questioned with a bit of anger.

"We pissed him off, that's what." Jadeite mumbled.

"Now we have lost an important angel..." Trista walked in. "The other angels are in the other room. The djinn might come here with this mass amount of energy. We have to come up with a plan quickly."

Bunny quickly wiped away her tears, pushed away her emotions, and took a deep breath. It was not the time to be weak. She had to be strong for her friends, for Darien, for Sammy, and for herself. She was a general of the Seraphim. She could do this.

But the little cackle in the back of her mind thought differently.

* * *

Sammy had no idea what was going on. One minute he was eating with Luna and Artemis, watching some television, hoping to see Bunny soon. Then he felt a slam against his head, and he blacked out.

When he woke up, he felt himself being dragged by slimy fingers. A bag was over his head, and he suddenly felt claustrophobic. He didn't like what was happening. He wanted to wake up, and have his sister smile at him with amusement and just reassure him.

He suddenly felt himself being sat on a comfy chair, and the bag on his head was taken off. The bright light blinded him, and he blinked a couple of times before checking his surroundings. He was in a large room that looked pretty ordinary, save for the large TV with different screens showing the Earth world, as well as nice sofas and a laboratory with a large machine that seemed to mix different things together.

"Hello Abbadon," the chilling voice made Sammy's eyes widen. He looked up to see the djinn that so desperately wanted him. Iblis. "How are you doing today? I hope my djinn treated you well,"

Sammy was frozen in his seat, unable to move or even breath.

"Would you like something to eat?" he waved his hand, and a table filled with food appeared in front of him. When Sammy made no movement, Iblis' vein popped from his head. "No?" he restrained himself.

"What... What am I doing here?" he asked with much fright.

"I brought you here, silly." Iblis' disturbing eyes penetrated through Sammy's own emerald ones, so he quickly looked away.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to help you," Iblis stated simply.

"H-How would you help me? I-I don't need anything."

Iblis narrowed his eyes. "You could be put to great use, my dear Sammy. You can help me with a great project."

Sammy didn't say anything.

"See, I have noticed that humans have been... how do you say? Turning away from God. They are committing sinful acts and are losing faith in God. Humans have treated other human beings horrible, and that must be stopped."

"B-But..." Sammy hesitated, feeling his throat starting to dry up. "But you would destroy the whole human race." his lips quivered.

Iblis looked at Sammy. "But, my little Samuel, it is for a good cause. Humans are cruel beings who have taken advantage of the free will given to them. It is much like your situation, am I correct?"

Sammy lowered his head. He remembered those bullies faces' so clearly. Their smirk when they were beating him up, their pleasure they received from when he slumped on the floor in pain. Sammy didn't even fight back - they beat the will to fight out of him. Their maniacal laughter was etched into his brain, and he cringed when he heard it.

Iblis tsked. "Such a poor angel. The angel of destruction allowing ruthless humans like them to beat him up. It is not fair, is it not?"

Sammy wiped the tears falling from his eyes. He tried not to think about it too often, but he really felt hurt when they beat him. He felt like an innocent puppy all lost with no owner. He didn't even know why they beat him up. One day they just showed up and started bullying him.

"Your situation is quite similar to your sister's," Iblis' voice was surprisingly calm and sane. He waved his hand, and a large clear screen appeared in front of both of them. Images of Sammy's sister and her foster parents suddenly flooded the image.

Sammy witnessed the loneliness that Bunny faced. He saw how her foster parents basically abandoned her when she didn't do things right. He could never see their love for his sister. That sight broke his heart, and he looked away.

"The girls are no different," Iblis waved his hand, and a scene of Amy popped up. Amy was walking alone when she was younger all by herself. She looked pretty shy, and books could be seen in her hands. Just then, some girls pushed right past her, making her drop her books. Another scene popped up where Amy was answering a question, and the girls were making fun of her. Sammy could see that Amy heard them.

Next, Iblis showed Rei cleaning up her shrine quietly and with much content. Some people walked by, and muttered, "Witch..." Sammy saw the hurt in Rei's eyes, but she kept quiet and let the humans continue to torment her.

Lita's image popped up next. Some kids had stolen her lunch when she was younger. Lita had nothing to eat that day, so she kicked the kids and took back her lunch. But from that moment on, she became labled as a 'bully', even though her heart was sweet and courageous.

Mina was talking happily with some girls at the table. But then she got up to get something, and then Sammy heard what the girls said. They called her a drama queen, an attention seeker, and annoying. But Mina heard everything, and she plastered a smile across her face.

Then he saw his soul mate - Hotaru. His eyes lit up when he saw her, but only to be doused again by the following images. It showed Hotaru quietly eating as a young child by herself. Her amethyst eyes beautiful shone as she turned a page in her book, and her deep black locks swayed with her head. Sammy suddenly wished he could see Hotaru.

Just then, her book was suddenly taken away, and she was dragged off the table. A couple of people had dragged her outside and threw her in the mud. Sammy felt his heart stop when he saw Horatu treated that way. Hotaru, the most caring and loving person in the world, being treated like trash.

Hotaru had tears in her eyes as the mud caked her body, but she didn't say anything as they walked away. She just sat there, took her mud caked book, wiped it away with the clean parts of her clothes, and continued to read. And yet, Sammy saw her eyes tearing up, and a tear falling onto the page of the book.

"Tragic..." Iblis murmured. "People as gentle as these angels being treated rudely by humans. All because of their difference."

Sammy wiped away his tears, and hiccuped. All his friends being treated that way... it wasn't right at all. More images of his friends being tormented by humans flashed onto the screen, both in the present and in their past lives. He hated seeing it so much, seeing everyone he loved being treated in a cruel manner.

It all suddenly became too much for Sammy to handle that he snapped. "STOP IT!" he screamed, and the screen suddenly shattered all over the place.

Sammy breathed heavily as tears fell down his face. What Iblis was saying was right. Humans were horrible beings. They had to be stopped. His friends has suffered long enough from the evils of humans.

"What is your decision, dear Sammy?"

Sammy looked up with reddened eyes. "If I agree to your plan, please promise that my friends and my sister will be safe from harm,"

"I will," Iblis' eyes glinted.

"Make the oath," Sammy demanded with his reddened eyes.

"Oh, Samuel, you don't trust me? We were good friends in Heaven, you know?" Iblis smiled a bit too much for Sammy's liking.

"Make the oath, or we have no deal." Sammy didn't budge.

Iblis sighed. The Heavenly Oath was serious business. If it were to be broken, the body of the person who broke said oath would be destroyed.

Sammy and Iblis clasped their hands, and both of them whispered the ancient dialect of Heaven.

"I swear that no harm shall come to your friends from my djinn."

"I swear to go through with your plan," Sammy murmured the words with sadness. "Until the end..." he whispered to himself.

An intricate design wrapped their hands together, and it glowed brightly and spread through to their body before disappearing into their skin.

Sammy wiped his red eyes away as Iblis grinned.

"Now, shall we get down to business?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry, i hope you all will forgive me. I hope this chapter will help. Hopefully since school is over I will update more frequently and I might be able to finish this story.**

**So, I'm sorry for not updating. And I will do my best to update.**

* * *

Iblis gazed at the angel wings he had hung on the wall of his room. He gazed at them with much wonder and much thought, wondering how angel wings could look so light and so easy, yet they could cut through a human body so cleanly.

Bunny's small angel wings glistened in the dim light, and Iblis inhaled a deep breath. A pain in his heart begun to form, and with an immobile face, he took a dagger and stabbed his leg, hoping the pain would ease out the pain in his heart.

"How is our little angel cooperating?" he asked as a djinn entered the room.

"He is cooperating well, master."

"Very good," he twisted the knife around his leg, and the pain eased away the discomfort in his heart. "All is going as planned... except for that accursed deal I had to make with him..." he scowled. "But I can work around that."

"Indeed, Iblis," the djinn bowed.

"Go and watch over the two angels. And tell the others to bring in the humans." Iblis commanded as his servant walked away.

Iblis hated the loneliness he began to feel after that djinn left. It was the same kind of loneliness he felt when he defied God and every angel hated him. God even hated him afterwards, which is why he was in this mess. God had abandoned him. For a sinful human.

After being the most obedient he could ever be, God chose him just because he defied something imperfect. Something flawed did not deserve to be blessed by God.

Iblis started to shake with anger and rage. He felt tears near his eyes, but when he realized this, he quickly drank a yellow liquid cleanly. He gasped as the poisonous liquid entered his esophagus and started to burn his organs. The tears quickly disappeared, and he started to laugh with bitterness. His emotional pain was gone, but at a price.

He continued to stand, for his rage was not quelled yet. Iblis then overturned the table, channeling all his anger into objects. His face created deeper creases around his eyes and face, where the veins began to pop. He blasted walls with his magic, kicked everything in sight, and released his anger within a sonic boom, which collided against the room. Luckily, the room was built sturdy for Iblis' episodes, so it remained solid and strong.

Iblis was steaming, wiping away his tears and sat down, starting to laugh in a crazy manner.

"Master," a djinn knocked on the door. "We have brought the humans."

Iblis took a deep breath, and made himself presentable. "Bring them in,"

The door opened, revealing a man and a woman. Tattered their clothes were, and exhausted their faces showed, the man had brown eyes, dark blonde hair, and tan skin color. The woman had black curly hair, with a lighter color of eyes than the man, and a few freckles on her face.

"I have been so happy to meet the both of you," Iblis smiled darkly as he approached the man and woman. "Although I don't know your names, perhaps I should refer to you as Little Rabbit's parents?"

* * *

Lita and Rei walked into the kitchen, where Amy and Mina sat, eating some food to regain their strength.

"Hey guys," Mina smiled brilliantly. Even after all she had been through, she was still able to smile as beautifully as she did before. "How are you guys doing?"

"There have been better days," Rei whispered. The torture induced on her still had its effects on her, but it wasn't as bad as before. "But I suppose it could be worse," she sat down next to the girls.

"The worst is to come," Amy whispered a bit. "I hope Luna and Artemis will be okay..." She, as well as the other girls, had been feeling the painful effect of Luna and Artemis' absence. Luna was like their mother, someone who cared for them as their own parents did not have an emotional attachment to them. Luna nursed them when they were well, and helped train them into fighting and using their magic. Luna and Artemis were gone, and the emotional bond the girls felt was aching.

"Now that Lucifer is no longer with us because he was insulted, I doubt we can try to get them back." Lita sighed. "I wonder if Sammy is okay."

"Sammy is a strong kid," Mina murmured, playing with her food. "I pray he doesn't get hurt there."

"We can't do anything except plan our next move of attack." Amy sighed. "Which is probably being formulated by Bunny and the others."

"Then what are we doing here?" Rei asked, yet she didn't make a move to go and hear what was going on in the next room.

Lita took a deep breath, rubbing her neck uneasily. "I can't... I can't listen. I feel like I can't. It's difficult for me to concentrate."

"I'm having the same problem." Amy agreed. "I guess... we need more time to heal from... that." she coughed violently for a moment, holding her neck afterwards. She rubbed her neck, starting to wheeze a bit before slowly breathing normally.

"But we can't. We can't rest until Iblis is gone and the world is safe." Mina murmured, suddenly looking tired. "I wish I didn't have this duty sometimes. Saving the world... we've done it so many times in the past."

"That was the duty we were assigned when we were sent to earth." Rei told, closing her eyes. "I never foresaw something as horrible as this plan... Or perhaps I wasn't diligent enough in catching the small details."

"It's not your fault, Rei. All of us angels are to blame." Lita said, with a great sigh. "We can't do anything by moping about our misery..."

"Bunny is strong. She is able to resume her role as general after all she had been through. I admired that about her so much." Rei smiled a bit. "We should be able to be there for her. If she can do that, we need to be by her side and support her through all this."

All four girls stood up with tiredness and quickly cracked their bodies, feeling relief as they did so. They walked over into the next room, which was packed with nearly all the angels. Most of them stood around a large table, and some were floating in midair to get a better view of things. Others were in the other rooms, perhaps tired like the girls were of war talk.

Bunny stood at the table with the other girls, Darien and the other guys. Bunny looked more alive since her incident, but tired. Darien looked the same, as did the other angels around them.

"So you are suggesting she sings?" Darien asked, rubbing his face. He looked stressed out and exhausted.

"Yes," Michael answered. "Seraphiel is the angel of song. Her voice is powerful, and very much captivating. There is a certain song that was once played in Heaven, sung only to Him. It was once a song of such great power and such purity that even the most soiled soul could be cleansed from the evil judgement that clouds their mind. Not change them, but most likely help them towards the right path. Although it doesn't work exactly one hundred percent, it is a chance of being able to stop Iblis without hurting him."

"But there is the problem of it not working," Amara stepped in with uneasiness.

"Although it is the most purified sound, it doesn't always work." Gabriel murmured. "Iblis has a soul like all of us angels and like the humans do. Even though it will purify his mind and make him see clearly, it might not change him. It is all up to the person itself."

"What if it doesn't work?" Michelle asked uneasily.

"Then we go onto the next plan, which we will work on simultaneously with the original plan in case it goes wrong." Zadkiel explained. "Its called the Holy Blade. It is capable of destroying a form and putting them back into a state of unconsciousness until Judgement Day. It is very effect - we have had to use it on a few angels, unfortunately. They would be put in a part of Hell, actually, which is not the torturing area. It is where you relive your worst moments. That is where Iblis will be sent, to be purified and to see his sins."

"If the first plan does not work out," Michael popped in, "Then we have this plan. However, we are searching for the Holy Blade just in case."

"Wait, searching?" Trista narrowed her eyebrows. "I thought it was in the possession of-"

"Jophiel's (Mina's) parents were the last in possession of it. But when they were taken by djinn, the sword must have been taken away. So we must retrieve it as well."

"So in either plan, we are going to have to go into the Djiin realm?" Bunny asked with a hoarse voice. She looked a bit feared of venturing into the territory of djinn.

"No, I don't think so." Hotaru said. "He would most likely put his headquarters here on earth. It would be much easier for him to unleash plagues and release destruction than from doing it all at his home. So, Sammy must be with him then."

"But I can't feel Sammy's presence at all," Bunny said uneasily.

"He is on earth, that is as much as I know." Trista said with much confidence and narrowed eyes. Being an angel of a high rank, everyone trusted her judgement. "I have been watching and feeling the earth. All I know is that he must be on earth; I don't know where exactly, though. Something must have been done to Sammy to destroy his bond with Bunny."

"I agree with Raziel," a few of the angels murmured in agreement.

"But how do we find him then?" Mina asked.

"If he is on earth, it will be easier to find him." Michelle murmured with much thought.

"But it will still be hard. We need to be diligent in this process. He could be anywhere in the world." Malachite murmured. "And he's probably gotten himself familiar with humans so he won't be caught up in radars, like what happened to Bunny. He's probably one step ahead of us already."

"How about this," Zoycite offered up. "We do what humans do - we route the computers into accessing every type of camera in the world, like the government sometimes does in countries. We use laptops, security cameras, and phones that are connected to satellites so it can be another set of eyes and ears for us."

The girls and guys looked at Zoycite in surprise, for he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the bunch.

"Wow," Amy blushed at her soul mate's brilliant idea.

"But what if it doesn't find him in time?" Rei asked. "We need to narrow down on search."

"Face detection could be of great use," Jadeite started brainstorming with Zoycite.

"What about transferring some of our angels to all the science labs in the world and rerouting their spectrometers into detecting cosmic rays?" an angel suggested.

All looked towards her. She had beautiful long red hair with soft scarlet eyes, and was accompanied by three other angels. She smelled of olives.

"The djinn, like us, emit cosmic rays. If we could reroute the spectrometers, we could detect cosmic rays, and therefore maybe detect Iblis."

"Jehoel, you believe this will work?" Michael stroked his beard scruffies.

"Yes. If we can program them to detect the cosmic rays using our magic, it would much easier to find. Djinn have a lower cosmic ray level than us angels, so that would narrow down our search to a low cosmic ray."

"Cosmic rays?" Bunny asked, a bit clueless.

"Cosmic rays are high energy particles. In the universe they originate outside of this Solar System. Since we are celestial beings, we emit these types of rays, but we've had to keep a low profile since humans have been more in discovery of these types of rays." Amy explained.

"This plan could work well," Gabriel murmured. "Using that, we would be able to detect Iblis anywhere on the earth if we station angels at every laboratory with a spectrometer."

"Okay then, so this is how we are going to find Iblis?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Michael murmured. "Now Bunny, how do you propose we go about this plan?"

Everyone looked at Bunny, who took a deep breath. "Okay, if this is going to happen, we are going to need at least one angel stationed at a laboratory, two if there is enough. We also need to infiltrate the government computers and program them into accessing every single camera type of electronic, so maybe two angels to each government headquarters. If we can, one of us needs to scan our brain into the computer to get picture of Iblis for face detection. We shouldn't go in huge groups, or that would cause too much attention if the djinn are watching us. And we also need to continue training in case this home is attacked."

"We also need to send a group of angels to locate the Holy Blade," Hotaru said. "We can go through with Jehoel's plan by locating the sword using the cosmic rays."

"And what happens when we locate him?" an angel asked.

"We go with the first plan." Bunny told. "I try to get through to him, and if not, we will go with the second plan. We seal him away."

All the angels murmured in agreement, seeming to be convinced of Bunny's plans.

"We have already sent out some of our angels to stop the first wave of plague. But I don't think Iblis will stop there. We need to be wary and keep the human population stable." Zadkiel announced.

_"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, we have breaking news,"_ the TV suddenly startled them._ "Russia has just declared war not only on America, but also on the European Union and and China. Now, Russia has a history of biological warfare, and the question is: will Russia use their artificially made diseases onto us? Stayed tune for more,"_

The angels widened their eyes and groaned.

"Iblis..." Jadeite cursed in the angelic language.

"No doubt this is his work. Russia has seem to be into the work of diseases and mixing them together. He will use Sammy to spread out those diseases. This is disturbing information..." Michael murmured. "Alright, I'm going out to find more angels. Whether they want to or not, they have to help us out in stopping this Apocalypse. I will send them out. All of you must stay here and follow Seraphiel's orders."

Michael walked out and soon left after a few powerful flaps of his wings.

"Alright then, we need some angels to get to the laboratory and government offices. Who wants to go?" Darien announced. "If you are going, meet up in the kitchen and we will work out a plan with all of you,"

The angels started moving around, except for Bunny, and some of the girls. Soon, that became all that was left of them.

Bunny took a deep breath, and looked at the map before her very eyes. There were different circles on the map, circles of areas with large plague populations. Though all of it was vague, and there were no visible patters that could be figured out.

"That was a great plan, kitten," Amara smiled, ruffling Bunny's hair.

Bunny smiled weakly. "Thanks Amara." her eyes widened for a moment, and after a deep breath, they returned to normal.

"Sweetie, you should take a break," Mina put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You've been up for a week now. You need to rest, okay?"

"I can't rest," Bunny murmured, rubbing her temples. "I have to find Luna, and Artemis, and Sammy. It's... it's my fault they're gone."

"Bunny, it isn't your fault," Rei said. "Iblis was one step ahead of us, and you can't blame yourself for that."

But Bunny said nothing. She began rubbing her side uneasily.

"How are you feeling?" Lita asked gently.

"I've had better days," she smiled brilliantly, even though it was obviously forced.

"Soon, this will all be over, and we can go back to the way things were," Amy offered reassurance.

Bunny lowered her head. "I don't things will ever be the way they were. But we'll make it through together. And we'll get Luna and Artemis and Sammy back." she said with much hope and desperation.

"But until then, you should rest," Amara said.

Bunny was going to protest, but seeing as how she was outnumbered, she decided doing that would be for the best. She walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. Immediately she felt her eyes close on themselves and soon sunk into a deep rest.

The girls left her alone and then walked into the kitchen, where it seemed all the angels were.

"Okay, so do we understand the plan now?" Malachite questioned. "Group A will go to laboratories and sneak in, Group B will infiltrate government offices and find Iblis. Stay with your respective soul mates, for you are more powerful with them at your side. At each hour of the day, slowly leave this home. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves in case any djinn are watching."

The angels nodded in agreement, and that was the end of the meeting.

The girls walked over to their mates.

"How is Bunny?" Darien questioned the girls.

"She's sleeping," Amy answered.

"That's good. She's been working too damn hard. She needs the rest." he took a drink of water and sat down as the angels dispersed into the home.

"So how is Bunny's surprise going? Is it finished up?" Mina asked with a bit of excitement.

"Almost. I just need to do a check over. And then there is the problem of placing it in her. But I've made it so it's usable for her; I hope she will like them."

"She'll love them, Darien." Nephlite grinned. "Don't worry about it."

Darien nodded. "I think I'll go work on them now. Trista is going to handle the plan while I work. Supervise her and make sure to help out if needed."

"We will Darien," the girls and guys nodded at him.

* * *

"Hey Molly, Melvin," Andrew smiled as Bunny's friend, Molly, walked in with Melvin at her side.

"Hey Andrew," Molly smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great, just working right now. Can I get you anything?" Andrew cleaned a few glasses.

"Yes, I'd like a sundae please. Melvin, will you get anything?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you," Melvin adjusted his glasses.

"Did you hear the news?" Andrew set off to work. "About the declaration of war?"

"Yes, and I'm quite afraid," Molly sat on the bar stool. "What if this becomes a World War III?"

"Let's pray it doesn't," Andrew murmured. "This world has already seen enough war."

"Judging by the advanced technology in diseases in Russia, it is likely that they are to use plagues in order to get their way in this war." Melvin added in.

"Do you think we'll be alright Melvin? You're smart!" Molly pouted, and Melvin blushed a little.

"W-Well, i-it's hard to s-say, Molly. Both opposing sides have their pros and cons in terms of war. It all just depends on how they decide to utilize their pros."

"Speaking of plagues, did you hear about that outbreak of the bubonic plague?" Andrew asked, handing over Molly's sundae. "It is said that in six different parts of their world there have been a high number of victims. And the scientists are saying it's a different form, one that cannot be treated."

"This is some scary stuff going on," Molly murmured, eating her sundae. "I hope this isn't the so-called 'Apocalypse' everyone talks about."

"I don't believe it is, Molly. It is unlikely we would ever see the end of the world since we would most likely be dead before it could ever occur. You have nothing to fear," Melvin tried to reassure Molly.

Molly sighed. "I know. I'm just worried. About the world, my friends. What if something else happens?"

"A declaration of war and an outbreak of a plague should be as bad as it is going to get, Molly," Andrew smiled hopefully.

Molly just shrugged, not convinced of their reassurances. In her heart, she felt something was wrong in the world. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something bad was going to happen, something bad was going to happen to her friends, something bad was going to happen to Bunny and her friends. She prayed nothing would happen to Bunny, as she had grown attached to her new friend. Bunny was sweet and kind, yet funny and exciting. Molly liked that about her, and she felt as though they already became best friends when they met.

She sighed, and continued to eat her sundae. "I just hope no bad comes to any of us," Molly mumbled.

"No way," Andrew grinned. "I doubt any of that. You have no reason to worry, Molly."

Yet in Molly's heart, she had a great reason to worry.

* * *

**Okay, I realized I didn't want Bunny's mechanical wings in this chapter. I wanted it to be sooner because it makes the story more interesting if she is a flightless angel. she will get her wings, but not just yet. wait for the opportune moment for this. So i'm sorry for posting this up at the wrong time, I should have realized this as soon as I wrote it. So forgive me, throw tomatoes at me, and yeah... enjoy your day. -Stay Flawless**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I decided to make Bunny not have wings. You can read my previous chapter, the ending, She would be more interesting as a flightless angel. so sorry for the wait. I hopes you enjoy it. Trying to make more action into the scenes.**

* * *

"So, has there been any progress of finding Iblis?" Lita asked Trista and Amara, who were monitoring the multiple computers that were connected directly to all of the laboratories and the government offices.

"So far, there have been a few sightings of him over this past month." Trista murmured. "We have also been tracking the outbreaks of different plagues in the major cities, and that's where he has been sighted. We have assumed he is going to hit the major cities of the world, so we have stationed a few angels around the area to survey the area and heal away the plague. But the plague is spreading faster than we can heal, so it is becoming difficult to control the death rate."

"Has there been any cosmic ray detection where he might be at?" Amy questioned as she sipped some water.

"We have only spotted our own angels. But we are doing our best." Amara murmured, typing a few words on the keyboard. "We have also decided to track Sammy as well, due to the fact he might have very high levels of cosmic ray due to his use of power. With this, it might help us out."

"Rei is meditating and reading fire, hoping a vision might come to her," Lita said.

"We could use a vision," Amy whispered. "It would help us out a bit."

Malachite walked into the large computer room, cracking his knuckles a bit as he read the information being displayed on each of the computers. "Are you guys making any progress?"

"A little bit. We are stationing angels at the major cities Iblis hasn't hit yet. He might show his face at those places," Amara explained, drinking some coffee.

Malachite nodded. "That's some progress at least. At the moment, a few countries have elected to go to war with Russia. This is becoming much more dangerous."

"Have you sent someone to quell the minds of the leaders?" Trista asked.

"We have, but we cannot control the minds of the humans. The djinn's influence on humans has become too strong, and it will take a lot for us angels to ease their mind."

"Damn, it's like they are always one step ahead of us." Amara bit her lip harshly.

"Well, we can't do anything about that," Malachite murmured, running a hand through his hair. "All we can do now is try and figure out a plan before he destroys the world."

"Yes, and singing is what we got." Amara sneered, not exactly a fan of the first plan.

"It's all we got at the moment, Amara," Lita said with a sigh. "Blasting him with all of our energies would most likely infuriate him more, and it would not destroy his form at all. Bunny might be able to make him see clearly what he is doing, and he might stop."

"Might is the word," Amara said. "He might. But what happens if this might doesn't work?"

"We go to plan B," Amy chirped in.

"Its not exactly a great plan either. It's like Lucifer's plan, if you ask me."

Malachite groaned in annoyance. "Do you have a better plan to suggest, Amara?"

Amara stayed quiet at that question.

"Look, Amara," Trista started. "This may not be the greatest of plans that we have had in our thousands of years in existence. But it is a plan, nonetheless, and whether you like it or not, all the other angels seem to favor the plans. They have faith in Bunny. Why don't you?"

Amara lowered her eyes. "Its not that I don't believe in kitten, I'm just afraid for her, afraid for all of us. All of us, we have become great friends than I could ever imagine in my past lifetimes. We have all made the bond that the others have lost in heaven. If one of us is lost, I don't think I can bear the pain. I might have been able to in my past lifetimes, but not in this one. I'm just afraid for everyone, afraid for kitten, and afraid for Michelle."

The eyes of Trista, Lita, Amy, and even Malachite softened up a bit at this confession from Amara. She was not the type to talk about her feelings so freely, so this came as a surprise, to hear that she was afraid for everyone.

A sudden alarm beeped from the computer, and everyone turned their eyes. Red figures popped out around the area of the house, signaling that there were djinns surrounding the house.

"Dammit we're surrounded!" Amara cursed. "More are coming in."

A sudden blast shook the whole house, and caused a few ceiling pieces to fall to the floor.

"They're trying to destroy this home," Trista murmured with creased eyebrows. "Judging by the energy that is surrounding this home, they intend to decimate this home."

"Then we need to get out of here!" Lita grabbed Amy's hand and they started running away. "We're going to warn the others!"

"We need to get out of here as well," Trista stood up.

"But how are we going to track Iblis and the blade?" Amara questioned.

"We'll send a distress signal to the others, and hopefully they will understand and try to find us. But right now we must leave!"

Amara seemed reluctant to do so, but when she saw that they were quickly being surrounded by the thousands, she decided that was the best move. the three of them quickly ran out of the computer room, and met in the main hallway, where the group of angels was forming as blasts from djinn threatened the djinn.

"What are we going to do?" An angel asked.

"This is the end!" fear could be heard in every voice that shouted.

"Stay calm!" Trista commanded, and the noise level lowered a bit. "Now is not the time to panic! From the computers we have seen that we are being surrounded by djinn, and this house will not last, even if we try to keep it up. We need to leave this place and find refuge in a place safe for us and off the charts of djinn."

Just then, Rei, Mina, Bunny and Darien ran into the hallway, looking tired. Another blast shattered their eyes and shook the house uneasily. The chandelier started to fall, but it was quickly repaired by Mina with a wave of the hand.

"Bunny, what is the plan?" the angels looked to her for help in her lost big eyes.

She took a deep breath. "We need to get out of here, that much I know. But perhaps it would be better for us to separate and go to different parts of the world. It will be much more difficult for them to capture us if we are in groups of two."

"But where are we to go?" an angel asked.

"Staying together clearly does not work well for us. We attract djinn attention," Bunny mumbled. "Each of us should join the other angels in the major cities and try to stop the plagues and see if we can find Iblis. Darien and I will do our best to find Iblis, and when we do, we will contact all of you. That is the best plan I have."

A giant thunder shock stopped Bunny cold, and she started to shake a bit. "W-we need to split up. Maybe go into hiding. But stop the spread of plagues, alright?"

The others nodded just as a huge ceiling chunk started to fall. However, it was soon destroyed a few of the angels, so no one was harmed.

"But we will all keep in contact if one of us gets hurt or is in danger, alright?" the others agreed.

Bunny sighed, looking at all the angels she had grown attached to the past month. And now they were all disappearing from her sight. She looked at all her close friends, feeling tears in her eyes as she was going to leave them. Would she see them again? Or was this the final goodbye for them?

"Come out little angels!" a djinn taunted. "We all want to play with you!"

"Yeah you can't hide in there forever!" another cackled, blasting the windows with some bolts of energy.

"Go to the main room and exit out through there!" Bunny commanded. "Darien, you go as well,"

"Bunny, you can't fly." Darien didn't join the others.

"I know that Darien," Bunny saddened at that thought.

"You might as well be a dead angel without your wings. I'm gonna stay here with you on the ground, alright? With me, you will be okay."

"How?" Bunny looked at him helplessly, but Darien just grinned.

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy, which was quite unusual since it was sunny just a few minutes ago. The djinn that surrounded the house just grinned as lighting bolts struck the city mercilessly and thunder resonated in the distance. The djinn continuously struck the home with their magic, destroying windows, burning the trees, and overall attempting to annihilate the home of the angels.

"VROOOOOOOOM!" the sudden sound of a motorcycle engine became louder and louder to the djinn, who just looked around suspiciously. Crashing through the large window in the front yard came Darien and Bunny both on the motorcycle, speeding away from the house as the other angels burst from the ceiling window using their giant feathery wings.

A final shot of energy resonating from all the djinn shook the house before slowly collapsing on itself in a fiery explosion. Luckily, everyone got far enough from the house before any damage could be done to any of them.

Bunny watched as her friends flew in the other direction, and she sighed with sadness, gripping Darien tightly as he sped into the road at very fast speeds.

"Follow the abomination!" a djinn yelled, and they did as they were told, quickly flying after the motorcycle.

Bunny looked behind her, and saw that the djinn were catching up to them pretty fast. But then she saw something else on the ground, something that looked quite familiar to her.

"Oh shit," she remarked, raising up a magic shield over the both of them as the motorcycle weaved in and out of traffic.

"What is it?" Darien questioned as he sped more than a hundred miles per hour.

"Hell hounds!" Bunny yelled over the noise of the traffic and the motorcycle engine. "I'm gonna try and buy us some time!" She gripped Darien's shirt firmly and then gripped her right foot onto the step of the motorcycle. She lifted herself off so that she was holding onto Darien, but was facing the djinn and hell hounds standing up.

"Are you crazy?" Darien asked, but Bunny didn't answer. With one hand, she sent star bolts of energy in their direction. She even managed to create a net made of her magic and throw it on top of the djinn. The net tangled with their wings and caused them to crash to the ground.

Bunny looked to the hell hounds, who were gaining up on them. She twisted her hand in the air and summoned oil to the ground. The oil soaked the feet of the hell hound, who started to slip and slide and fall to the ground at the sudden change of texture.

Just then a whip was tightened around Bunny's wrist, and she looked to see the culprit to be a djinn.

"The master wants to see you, Seraphiel! It would be wise of you to follow his desires!" the djinn tugged, but Bunny gripped onto Darien much tighter.

"Never!" She yelled. Using the whip to her advantage, she yanked the djinn to the ground with all the strength she had in her body, and watched as his face hit asphalt and cause red burns against his unearthly face.

Just then, from the corner of her eyes, a hell hound was about to pounce on the both of them. Darien abruptly punched the dog in the snout, and sent it flying in the air.

"We got more hounds!" Bunny creased her eyebrows in frustration.

Bunny sent a beam of energy towards the hounds, attempting to buy some time so she and Darien could find a place to hide. Though, the storm over their heads seemed to think, as multiple lightning bolts destroyed it. A lighting bolt struck her in the hand, electrocuting her uncomfortably. But she sent the energy out to the enemy, and tried recovering. The djinn, in addition to this, seemed to be throwing attacks at the angel, powerful energy that Bunny had to absorb so they wouldn't affect the civilians.

"Hold on!" Darien yelled. He suddenly jumped the motorcycle off the ramp and into a completely different ramp, which had traffic going in the opposite direction. Cars honked at him, Bunny sat back onto the motorcycle as she was almost hit by an oncoming vehicle, and he nearly crashed into a couple of the cars, had it not been for his quick reflexes. He sped off of a large incline, soaring into the air before finally hitting the ground and driving off.

"You okay?" he asked, breathing a bit quickly.

Bunny had large eyes in shock, "Yes, I'm fine."

But as she said that, Bunny felt herself being slammed into a couple of buildings by a megaton force exerted on her body. The building shook at the force, and when Bunny looked up, she saw that the hell hound had found her.

She quickly got up and summoned a curved sword, positioning herself to fight a large hound. The hound growled her, though something about it looked forced. It's dark red eyes glared through its slits, though something about this hell hound was different.

It quickly attempted to jump on Bunny, but she dodged it and stabbed it in the side. As though not pained by her blow, the hound slashed at Bunny's side viciously. Bunny felt a claw stick inside her body. She grit her teeth, but punched the hound away from her.

The hound slammed into the building, but quickly got up and ran towards Bunny. Bunny readied herself, and as it was about to hit her, she jumped high into the air onto the side of a building, and using that as force, she jumped off of it and onto the dog. She gripped its fur and tugged at it to control it. The hound growled at her, attempting to bit her, but failing. It then resorted to slamming itself onto the wall. Bunny realized this and jumped off the dog. She quickly grabbed her sword and was about to stab the hound, when she saw something

The hound looked as though it was in pain. It continued slamming itself against the wall, never seeming to stop. Bunny stared hopelessly stared at it, and when the hound looked at her, she saw the pain in his eyes. He was shaking, as though he was fighting against an uncontrollable force. Bunny had the sudden urge to help the poor creature out. But then the hound changed back into it's demonic self, and pounced on top of Bunny, biting her in the neck and nearly tearing her head off.

Bunny was caught off guard, though that didn't stop her from summoning her magic and electrocuting the beast. It backed away, shaking as she continued to electrocute it. She then heard three other hounds behind her, though she stayed still and readied herself to get away.

Just as they were about to pounce on her, Bunny sent a ball of explosive in their energy, which exploded in their face and slammed them against the walls. Bunny then quickly made her escape, running through the streets in a panic mode.

She searched through the strings of her connection to Darien. Ever since that time where she was gone, her bond has exactly been the same. She had a much more difficult time getting a connection to him. Usually she always had a connection, even when she didn't know it; but now, it was almost non existent, and Bunny hated that.

She continued running, panting heavily, wishing she still had her wings. She and Darien wouldn't be facing this problem, and maybe they would be able to find Sammy quicker. To compensate for no wings, she had to have good fighting skills.

Bunny made a connection finally, and alerted her soul mate she was around the city's hospital. She stopped, and breathed for a moment, feeling tired. She hid behind the trees and bushes, looking at the bite marks on her neck and the large slash on the side. She whispered a few words, and the wounds started to stitch itself up.

She breathed, and then walked into the hospital to sit down. In the hospital she saw many humans in. It was clear that the plagues had been hit here, and Bunny was going to start the healing process to make use of her existence. But she stopped when she felt a familiar presence. It was a presence she had began to get familiar with as soon as she moved her. She widened her eyes and ran towards the stairs. She jumped from railing to railing like an acrobatic in such a hurry. Her heart was beating with worry and fear.

When she reached the level in which the presence was great, she ran, checking each room in a frenzy. The nurses and doctors looked at her strangely, but decided best to not speak to her. Bunny's pulse became greater as the presence became closer, and when she found the source, her heart cracked.

Sitting in the hospital beds were Molly, Melvin, and Andrew. They looked horrible. Their skin was white and unhealthy mixed with bumps that were similar to smallpox, in the addition to appearance of the bubonic plague. There was dried blood caked onto their skin, and they looked horrible.

"Andrew, Molly, Melvin..." She had only felt Molly's but she had no idea that Andrew and Melvin where affected by this. Her eyes watered and she nearly fell to the ground in pain. The pain in her heart only began to grow bigger, and she started to hurt. How could she do this to her friends?

_"Such a shame,"_ Iblis' form appeared, and Bunny widened her eyes in fear. _"Your friends must suffer what you caused upon this world,"_ he stroked Molly, who seemed to be in deep sleep.

Bunny ignored him, and was about to quickly heal her friends from the plague when her body was slammed out of the hospital. She fell a couple of hundred feet before slamming against the ground. She looked to see that the hell hounds had found her, and their existence seemed non existent to the humans.

Bunny growled at them, letting her anger fuel her power, and slammed them away telepathically far from her.

"Buns!" Darien yelled as he shot a hell hound away from him. He ran to his girlfriend and quickly embraced her. "Are you alright?"

"Darien," she whispered. "Molly, Melvin, Andrew... they're..." tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay?" he leaned down to her level, and looked into her eyes. "We'll get them healed up, okay? They are going to be alright," he tried reassuring his girlfriend who was in tears over this matter. She was letting down everyone she knew and love. She felt hopeless, but she knew it was not the time to be.

Darien widened his eyes and pushed her to the side, summoning a large sword and stabbing the djinn behind Bunny. It screamed in pain and backed away.

Bunny quickly stood up and fought off other oncoming djinn. She sent star bolts of energy, hoping the magic would affect them. As they tried regaining their strength, she summoned her sword and fought against them. She blocked their magic attacks by deflecting it against her sword. She skillfully jumped into the air and moved her body to attack from the air. She slashed their wings to stop them from using the air, and she summoned another sword in order to defend herself more.

A djinn attacked Bunny by jumping on top of her body, and digging their claw like hands into her skin and injected her with a poison. Bunny stabbed him, kicked him out of the way. She slammed her hand against the ground, causing the texture to turn slippery and icy.

Though, the djinn had the air on their side, so the ground was not a problem to them. Bunny backed against Darien, and both of them grasped their hands. With that few moments, the winds had come to their aid. Winds spun everywhere around them, becoming faster and faster. The djinn were caught in the wind, caught off guard and unable to control their self. The lightning aided the both of them, as Darien caught a bolt in the palm of his hands and released it into the tornado, electrocuting the djinn.

The both of them calmed the storm down, and saw the djinn lying on the ground, near into getting up.

"Lets get into the hospital," he gripped her hand and as they were about to run into the hospital, a horrible sensation stopped them from continuing running. They felt their insides burning horribly, and they nearly fell to their knees if not for both of them pulling away.

"No angel goes in," a djinn murmured in pain. "Your plans to heal them interfere with ours." he glared at them.

"No!" Bunny couldn't believe it. She couldn't get to her friends. She couldn't fail them.

As the both of them were about to run, a djinn used his magic and sent beams of energy in their direction. The others joined him in this process, quickly being able to surround the duo quickly as more djinn flew in.

Bunny and Darien deflected their attacks and dodged them articulately. The djinn became frustrated, and before they knew it, they lunged at the two and sent them to the ground, stabbing them with their own swords.

Darien released a sonic boom, causing all the djinn to get off of his body. Bunny slammed her palm to the ground, and the earth under the djinn shot up and got them away from the two. They had to get out of there. This battle was getting tiring to them.

"Stop." a voice stopped them, and everyone looked to see another djinn in the air, seeming to be assessing the situation. "I thought I told you not to fight. We were to talk," he berated his djinn, somewhat disappointed.

As the djinn were busy in their own business, the soul mates found this moment as their chance to escape. But the djinn stopped them by appearing in front of them.

"I wish to speak to the both of you," the djinn stated. "To Seraphiel mostly. You are going to come with us whether you like it or not. We have no intention of harming you. All we ask is for Seraphiel to cooperate. Iblis wants to see you." the djinn said calmly, but with a malicious look in the eye.

"Why?" she questioned with suspicion.

"It deals with your brother, the other angels, and the fate of the world. It would be most advised if you were to meet him up at this meeting."

"If she refuses?" Darien questioned.

"I don't see how you are in any way to refuse, considering we have your brother. And it would be a shame if he were to be tortured. Just. Like. You. Were." the djinn stared into her, and Bunny had flashbacks of her torture. She shivered, gripped onto Darien, and breathed in deeply. "I will take that as a yes. Follow me." the djinn opened it's wings.

_"The plan can work if we go,"_ Bunny thought to Darien.

_"But it's dangerous."_

_"We can find Iblis this way and alert the others. I can summon the Seraphim army and we could have a chance."_

_"And it would give us a chance to find the Holy Blade."_ Darien sighed, seeming not to agree with the plan. But its all they could do. The djinn were holding all the cards at the moment. He just prayed all the others were alright.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope there was enough action. Cause there will be more action like this, hopefully. So thank you, and stay flawless.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay basically this chapter kind of tells how this apocalypse affects the humans. there is abnormal whether, so much disease... all that stuff. so it's basically a filler chapter. sorry if you were expecting something great, but I thought it would be nice to show how humans are affected. next chapter will show fighting and angels and all that stuff.**

**this is a sad chapter i think. just to be warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Berlin, Germany~**

A woman of her twenties, with blonde hair, worried brown eyes, and medium height, wiped the tears away from her eyes as she waited to cross the street. She quickly crossed the streets and paced herself towards the hospital.

Everywhere around her, she could hear the sneezes, the coughing, occasional moans of pain from others around her. She held a napkin to her nose and mouth, not wanting to get sick herself. A couple of people she passed were sneezing violently, and she swore she saw some blood coming out. She lowered her eyes, but then the sound of thunder shivered her spine. The storms were becoming more frequent, as were the power outages.

As she entered the hospital, there was disease everywhere. Not one inch of the hospital was safe from the bacterial contamination. She prayed silently to herself as tears rimmed her eyes. She prayed that these horrible diseases would be gone and the world would be better. Outbreaks of rare plagues like small pox, measels, and polio, had become much more frequent around the world. She thought of it to be due to the biological warfare that Russia was plotting, but she didn't believe it so much.

Quietly she took the elevator up to third level of the hospital. She prayed the oncoming storm would not shut down the hospital, as her children were suffering greatly when the power was off and could not be taken care of properly. As her level came to, she stepped out and walked towards the room her children were in.

Once in, her heart nearly broke at the sight. Her children were looking worse than before. Their skins were starkly white against the sheets of the hospital beds. IV chords were attached to their arms, and their heart beats were slow. Their hair frail and nearly gone, and their skin starting to thin out.

As if sensing their mother's presence, one of the children turned their head and smiled. "Mom..." the eldest said, looking to be sixteen years of age.

The mother wiped away her tears and smiled for her children. "I brought you guys a book to read." her voice was weak as she sat in between the two beds.

She looked at the youngest child, who was perhaps five or six years of age. The mother gently took her hand, and stroked it. The frailness of the once lively brown hair was evident, and when the child opened her eyes, they were grey and full of pain and agony, yet also full of life and happiness. "Mommy," she smiled, her voice sounding hoarse.

The doctor walked by and examined the child gently. "How are you feeling, dear?"

The child looked up, which took great effort for her to do so. "I feel hurt." she said simply. "I feel hurt all over."

The doctor check the readings on the computer screen beside her, felt her head, checked her pulse, and scribbled a few things down. "The pneumonic plague seems to be doing much damage to her lungs. We can continue with the treatment, which will keep her alive for only a time, but this case is a severe one."

"How long?" the mother asked as tears flooded her eyes.

"It is uncertain," the doctor had saddened eyes. "We are doing our best, madame. This treatment wont last for very long."

"Isn't there... something... you can do?" the eldest sibling asked, looking at the doctor.

"Lad, we are having cases of different diseases coming in everyday. We are doing our best to work a cure for this." he then walked over to the boy, checking him thoroughly before looking at the computer.

"How is he?" the mother asked.

"The septicemic diseases in him is growing stronger within the hours he's been in here. We are currently devising a way to stop the bleeding into his organs and stop the bacteria from entering his bloodstream. We are trying our best here," the doctor tried to smile reassuringly as he walked over to a group of kids that looked horribly worse as both children.

The mother started coughing violently, but silenced it and looked at her daughter. The daughter widened her eyes and then forced herself to lean over and throw up into the bucket beside her. There was nothing she was throwing up except blood and perhaps some acid. The mother forced herself to look away, and held her son's hand.

"Hey Annie, stay strong there." the son said as the girl laid back down, looking weak and near to death. "I still need... for you to grow up... and find a boyfriend... so I can set him straight.. for you." he chuckled a bit, but that caused him to violently cough.

"Annaliese, you are going to be alright," the mother grasped her daughters hand, crying terribly hard.

"Mommy..." Annaliese whispered. "I'm feeling tired."

"Don't fall asleep Annie," the son managed to say fully without faltering. "Don't do it."

"I'm so tired," she whispered as her eyes started to close. She looked to her right, and saw her mother and brother's crying eyes. "Don't be sad... mommy... you said... that when we die... we'll be going to a pretty place..." she coughed, her eyes drooping somewhat.

"Annaliese... stay awake." her brother lifted himself on his elbows, despite the recommendation he wasn't supposed to. "You're..." he coughed violently. "You're gonna be okay."

"Sweetie," Her mother stroked the daughter's lifeless hair. "You're going to be alright," but the mother couldn't even begin to believe those words she had whispered.

"So... there isn't a reason to be sad." she smiled weakly. "Cause I'll be in a nice place..." her heart beat began to slow down. "Filled with castles... and silver clouds... and singing angels... and pretty stars..." and the eyes of the girl finally closed.

As they closed, the electricity shut off, as did the EKG. The brother and mother broke into sobs, as they knew the storm didn't sound the long beep that echoed.

* * *

**~Flying across Europe~**

A man, dressed in what appeared to be an army uniform, took a deep breath as the plane took off. He was nervous, but he would never let the other soldiers know this. He had a duty to protect his country, and he had to do this.

As he pressed a few buttons into the plane, the plane started leveling in the high altitude. The other planes were either in front of him or beside him, soaring through the white clouds.

He heard over his headset all the other pilots checking in. Some were talking with one another about the situation going on, and some others were talking about what they were going to do.

The man looked at the readings on his screen, making sure that everything was in order. If one thing was wrong, it would blow everything they worked for.

The soldier never thought he would actually be doing something as daring as this. He always thought he would marry the love of his life, who picture could be seen hanging near the steering wheel of the plane. He thought he would marry her, make a life together would her, buy the home of her dreams, and make a family with her.

But his heart also belonged to the country. He could not sit back and watch other soldiers like him go into the air force without him; he would feel like a traitor, a fraud. This was his country, and he wanted to protect the people that lived there: his parents, his siblings, his girlfriend, his friends, and his bright future he had planned.

He inhaled slowly, adjusting to the atmospheric pressure of the sky. He looked around the sky for the moment as time passed by, searching for any enemy planes that might be hiding within the clouds.

Time continued to pass on, and as it did so, the pilots nearly reached the border of the enemy territory. Now, it was all a matter of bombing the biological facilities that were being used to create new and deadly diseases.

The man looked down to the sky for the moment, and he creased his eyebrows with a bit of confusion. As they passed by, there were a couple of deserted areas of town where the land had been scorched from what seemed to be a deadly fire. Which was quite eerie to the soldier, who knew that in this region of the world that fires were most likely to not occur.

He did not have much more time to think as his ears caught the sound of a missile flying near all of them. He looked straight, sharply turned his wheel, and barely dodged the missile.

Shouting could be heard over the speakers, but everyone calmed down and got into position. The man readjusted his position and looked ahead. Nearby there were enemy planes coming to attack them.

"Get into positions men," he heard his captain command.

The planes formed into position as they were taught and quickly dodged the planes threatening to crash into them.

The man saw that a missile was heading his way. He sped the airplane to the sky, where another plane threatened to crash into him. He sharply turned the plane upright, causing the enemy missile to directly hit into enemy planes.

There was a cheery uproar, but it was short lived. The enemy planes dislodged mini bombs into the sky that would detonate as soon as it touched a surface.

The man twirled his plane in the air sharply, hoping to avoid any of the bombs from hitting his plane. The other pilots followed his move. As the enemy planes were reloading, the pilots made their move.

Each of the soldiers released targeted missiles into the air. A few of the missiles hit the target, and caused enemy planes to fall crashing into the dry area. The plane crashed and exploded against one another, causing a fire to erupt on the land.

The man was being followed by an enemy plane. He dodged the attempts of the enemy plane to crash into him. But the enemy plane would not give up on this man. The man ended up sharply positioning his plane to the earth, where he started to move more quickly and quickly towards.

A split second before the man would crash, he harshly pushed the lever of the plane to go up. The enemy plane crashed into the ground, adding to enemy casualties.

As the man got back into the air, he saw dozens of more enemy planes headed into their way. He took a deep breath and prayed a small prayer to whatever deity existed.

The dozens of enemy planes launched missiles into the air towards them. The man sped into the trap, and without hesitation he spun his airplane through the missiles, dodging every single one of them as though he was born to do this. The man was out of the missile range, but now he had to deal with another onslaught of missiles as well as enemy planes threatening to crash into him.

"Someone is going to need to take out the enemy base!" the captain yelled as he, too, weaved through the air. Other pilots had led the missiles into the ground, causing fires to roar and rage through the enemy land.

The man looked to see the enemy's base, where dozens of airplanes upon dozens were taking off. It just seemed endless.

Further ahead, he saw what there mission was about. The building where doctors grew deadly diseases with no cure. That was what there mission was about. If the man could take down the enemy's base, then it would be smooth sailing to the bacterial house.

"I'm going," the man said with much confidence, and he sped his way through.

But not to say it was an easy trip. The man had to launch missile after missile. He had to chase off all the planes that decided to go after him. Occasionally he would have to turn back in order to get further into the territory. And the most devastating blow was when an enemy plane crashed into his wing. This sent his plane spinning out of control.

"Dammit!" he nearly yelled into the speaker. He knew that his plane would not make it. If his plane couldn't make it, then there was the likely chance he would not make it.

He grit his teeth as he tried to maneuver his plane towards the base site. However, the enemy planes had just gotten started. They sent bombs to detonate the man's plane. As one collided onto the plane's surface, the back wings of the man's plane were destroyed. Another bomb destroyed the surface and caused a fire inside of the plane.

But the man prayed and persisted. None of the enemy planes would have thought he could attack enemy base. But the man took a deep breath as he sent his plane into overdrive. He smiled bitterly as he forced the plane in the direction of enemy base. He placed his finger over the button that would send a missile, and pressed it harshly.

A missile was sent flying in the direction, and another was sent just in case. The missiles flew straight into the territory. No one would have guessed this could happen. But the missiles hit the ground with a huge explosion and an eruption of deadly fire.

The man attempted to draw his plane up, but the plane did with much resistance. The man looked at how damaged his plane was, but he knew he could make it to the laboratory. That was his mission, and he had a plan on fulfilling it.

Smoke and fire entered his plane, and he started coughing heavily. The smoke was inhaled into his lungs, and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He forced himself to stay awake. He had to make it to the laboratory.

"The hell are you doing?" the captain yelled at him.

"Com... I'm completing my mission, sir." he replied. His vision became blotchy and black, He forced himself to keep focus, but he knew that it would be pointless. His plane was badly beaten up, and he could barely keep it up in the air. It was a one way trip.

And yet, at that realization, he was not fazed one single bit. He pressed the buttons for the last missiles in his plane. The large missiles got sent hissing into the air.

The enemy could not believe this was happening. They did not believe a soldier would break the enemies' defenses and get to the laboratory.

Yet, the soldier broke those beliefs and destroyed the laboratory. One laboratory less, and he was proud of that.

The plane was sent spiraling into the direction of the fires, and the soldier knew he could not pull an ace out of his sleeve this time. He just smiled bitterly, letting go of the steering wheel and gazed at the picture of his girlfriend. He stared and stared, even as his plane was sent into the fiery abyss of destruction.

The man smiled as he felt the flames burned his body. He closed his eyes, happy that the last thing he would see was his girlfriend.

* * *

**~Udupi, India~**

A man ran through the streets of his town, pacing himself so he would be able to make it quickly before the destruction would befall them. He had dark brown eyes, black hair, and a brown skin tone, and looked to be as though in his early thirties.

He adjusted the bags on his shoulders, running even quicker. He ran into a store, and paused for a moment in order to buy a few necessities. The shop owner seemed to be quickly rushing as he was, and did not want to stay any sooner than the man was keeping him. The man quickly paid and ran on his way.

As he ran, he looked to the ocean. Usually there weren't monsoons at this season. But lately, harsh waves have been passing the shoreline, and destroyed ports and ocean towns. The waves were deadly and destructive, swallowing anything in it's path that dared to cross it. The whole town he was living in was nearly deserted. The people had quickly left as soon as they heard of the onslaught of a horrible and dangerous monsoon.

The man felt raindrops pour on his face, and saw that the once grey sky was now darkening to an eerie and creepy dark color. He ran faster, hoping to get to his wife and as soon as possible.

Within a couple of minutes, the man entered his home to see his wife and his son patiently waiting for his arrival. He smiled at his beautiful wife, with a skin tone lighter than his, sparking large brown eyes, and a light brown hair color. His son looked like his wife, though he was three years old and had black hair like the man did.

The man set down the stuff in front of his wife, who quickly stuffed all the items into their luggage. The man ran into his room to pick up the last few items left there. His eyes were saddened a bit. He had hoped to build a life with his wife in this home that he had bought her. But he would be lucky if the structure of the home withstood the destruction of the waves.

He picked up their family photo and ran back into the entrance area. He picked up all the bags and opened the door. He took another glance at his home, and saddened his eyes before he walked out with his son and wife trailing behind him.

He saw that the waves were not that far away, and that made him nervous. He looked to his beautiful wife, who smiled gorgeous at him, and his son, who just looked around innocently.

A bus was driving around to pick up any other people who were waiting to leave the place. The bus was packed with people, and the man suspected that his family was the last one to board the train.

As he was about to get on, the bus driver stopped him.

"I am sorry sir, but this bus can fill only two more people."

"Can you not squeeze another person in this bus?" the wife asked desperately. She did not want to leave her husband, and certainly not her son.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we have the whole town inside this bus. Too much weight may cause the bus to collapse and we will not be able to get these people to safety."

A few of the men and women looked to the family who was nearly in tears. They had knew this family, and they were good people. They did not deserve something like this.

"Is there no other transportation around?" the man asked desperately.

"I'm sorry sir, but everyone has deserted this town. We must leave soon before the waves destroy this place."

The man faced his wife with tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart, you must go with our son."

"No, no no no NO!" the wife broke into tears. "No, I can't leave you! Without you I can't..." she buried her face into his chest. "I'll stay with you! I'll stay with you!" she cried horribly.

"Who will take care of our son?" the man asked gently. "I want our son to grow up and live a beautiful life, and find a beautiful woman, like how I found you."

"I can't..." the wife could barely speak. "I can't... I can't do it without you," she whispered. "I can't... I love you... You can't leave me..."

The son looked up at his crying parents. He could not understand why they were crying, but he didn't like it that they were shedding tears. It saddened his heart, and he wanted it to stop.

He hugged his parents legs, and looked up to them. "Its okay mommy, daddy. We'll be together."

His parents hugged the small child.

"If you are going to leave, we will leave with you," the wife whispered in her husband's ear.

One of the passengers, who was a close friend to this family, saddened her eyes at this site of this family crying. "I will take the son," she said.

"What?" the man looked up with red eyes.

"I will raise your son. I will bring him a good life, and I will do anything for him." she lowered her height to the child's height.

"No, we can't ask that of you,"

"It is impossible to break the two of you apart. You two are one, and cannot possibly live without the other." the neighbor's eyes glimmered a bit. "I have seen the both of you, and for you to be without the other... it is a fate worse than death. I will raise the child into a good home, and make sure he as a great life."

The husband and wife stared for a moment with tears in their eyes. Though they knew this was true, they could not possibly depart with their son.

"No, it's fine, auntie." the wife smiled sadly. "If we go, we will go together."

The neighbor smiled sadly, and hugged the family. The family was inseparable, that much was true. She knew she could not separate them, so she didn't argue with them. She hugged the family before boarding the bus.

The whole town of people looked sadly towards the family as the bus sped off. The town murmured prayers of protection on the family, even though the family was smiling.

"It's okay mama, papa." the child smiled. "We'll be together, right?"

The wife and husband smiled as they walked back into the home, wanting to enjoy their last moments together.

The sound of the waves became louder and louder, but the husband and wife seemed not to mind it. They just stayed in each other's arms as their child sat in their lap. Occasionally they kissed when they feared the waves would crash, but it was false alarms.

But soon, they began to realize that false alarms were becoming real. All of them looked to see the waves running towards them at lightning speeds.

"We'll be together, right?" the son asked.

The mother and father smiled, bending down to the son's height. "Always," both of them whispered as the waves collided against their home and flooded everything in its path.

And yet, despite the intensity of the angry waves, even as the angry waters submerged the house that once hosted the family, the house stood strong and alive.

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter was emotional cause I tried to make it that way. the next chapter will go back to the angels and djinn.**

**i'm trying to write, but i'm having writer's block. I'm sorry, and please don't throw tomatoes at me. I hope you don't get angry at me. **

**Any questions, just ask me. Please review and stay flawless!**


	19. Chapter 19

As Bunny felt her feet touch the ground, she took a breath of relief as Darien, who had carried her all the way to Iblis' location, landed gently beside her. But his face was an expression of worry and fear. This was not the time to feel relief. This had only begun, and she didn't want to know this ending.

Bunny took a deep breath as her heart beat began to quicken. She felt herself sweating a bit, and her adrenaline was starting up. It had been quite a few weeks since she had last seen Iblis, and she was still trying to recover from his physical damages on her. She was scared to go in, but Sammy was in there, and she could alert the others of her location. She had to do this.

She looked up, seeing that Iblis had located himself in a large white elegant palace, a stark contrast against his personality. The palace was engraved with detailed and very precise pictures and words, which Bunny would have admired had it not been for the djinn behind her pushing her to move forward.

"Come, he is waiting," the lead djinn waited for them. Bunny noticed his human form, which was black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes that seemed very warm. There was a harsh jagged scar across his face, though, in what seemed to be from Iblis snapping at him.

The angels followed the djinn in the huge palace, and Bunny quickly sent her location to all the other angels. Hopefully they would find it in time just in case things would go wrong.

As Bunny followed them, she began to get anxious. Suddenly her injuries began to surface and pain uncomfortably, especially in her back. She felt her body violently contort as the dark magic inside of the palace began affecting her abnormally.

Darien held her arm gently, and whispered, "Don't let what he did get to you. It will only give him more power over you, especially here."

She took a deep breath and ignored all the of the painful sensations that were hitting her. Though she could not her body from violently shaking, she checked each of the rooms they passed in order to find the sword. If she could find the sword, she would be able to summon her army, and as they distract the other djinn, she would be able to sing. Hopefully that would heal Iblis' insanity.

In all honesty, she hoped for it to work. She didn't want to kill Iblis. She felt pity for him, and despite that all he had caused, she would never bring herself to kill him. She couldn't.

The lead djinn walked into a room as the doors opened by itself, and Bunny and Darien were shoved inside forcefully.

"Ah, Little Rabbit," his voice was poison to Bunny's ears, and the horrid memories started to resurface from her eyes. She cringed but continued to move forward until she stood beside Darien. "I'm so glad you could join us at such a lovely moment,"

Iblis walked from the shadows with an eerie grin plastered on his face. His hands were covered with blood, as was the shirt he was wearing. "Did you miss me, Little Rabbit?" he walked over towards Bunny, but her eyes were focused on the intricate patterns of the tiles as he stood before her. "I missed you, you know?"

Bunny could feel Darien's emotions right now, but she held his hand and squeezed it for comfort. Darien could not lose his cool in front of Iblis, otherwise Iblis might hurt him. She never wanted him to be hurt, thus she sent calming emotions to him.

"I missed your soft skin," his bloodied hands lifted her chin so she could make eye contact with her. Bunny raised a mask as to not reveal her fear of him, and he chuckled darkly, stroking her cheek delicately as he got some blood on her face. "I missed your fiery personality," his hands trailed down to her neck. "And the most of what I missed of all..." his hands bloodied her whole neck as he trailed down to her chest, leaning in her ear. "I missed your screaming."

All within a second, Darien slammed Iblis with a harsh punch to the face. Iblis soared to the other side of the room, crashing against the wall. He laid there for a second before cackling.

"What amazing power in a punch!" he moved his face upwards, looking at the both of them. "So protective of your soul mate..." he stood up. "After having never seen her for nearly a decade, I can only imagine what protectiveness you have for Little Rabbit." he grinned chaotically.

Bunny's breathing was quickly and abnormal. She clutched her chest uneasily, attempting to breath in and breath out normally. But the memories of everything came crawling back with a revenge.

"I wonder, what you would do if you find out if humans were to mistreat Little Rabbit? For nearly a decade?" his eyes lightened at the fear in Bunny's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Darien stood in front of Bunny.

Iblis said nothing, but he twirled his fingers for a few seconds. A wall spun in the direction of the angels, and Bunny's eyes widened at the sight. It was her parents who adopted her, but their bodies were bloodied and mangled and torn up. They looked horrible.

"Bunny..." Darien murmured, looking at her. "Are... Are those your parents? The ones who adopted you?"

Bunny ran over to their mangled bodies and lifted up their faces. They were breathing, she realized, but they were near in death. Their eyes opened up slowly as they felt contact with their skin, something that felt warm and nice.

"S-Serena..." her father rasped. His eyes that were once uncaring and demeaning were now full of fear and submissiveness.

"F-father." Bunny murmured, the word that misrepresented this man in front of him. And yet she still felt a connection to him; even though he hadn't cared for her at all, he at least took her in and gave her a home and food. Bunny was too nice for her own good, which was her fatal flaw.

"Why call him that, Little Rabbit?" Iblis stood behind her. "He wasn't a dad to you. He was going to force you to marry a stranger, a human at that, just to acquire wealth from a family."

Bunny looked at what she used to call mom, feeling sadness seeing them in this state. She felt the life force of her mother draining away slowly and tortuously.

"Why feel this way for people who hate you?" Iblis walked to the mother. "They never cared for you... It makes you angry, right?"

There was an anger inside of Bunny. She felt it, like a small spark. The memories of how they treated her suddenly began to fuel her rage. She didn't know where this came from, but the anger had suddenly began to take over her mind. They hadn't cared for her one bit. They had just used her. They left her alone, alone with no one in her life.

The loneliness she had felt was horrible, and she now had a fear of being alone. Being in that cage a few weeks ago was worse than being in hell. Her body began to shake from the rage she was feeling. These people caused her loneliness.

_'Don't let him control you,'_ Darien's voice whispered in her mind. Bunny widened her eyes, realizing Iblis was controlling the emotions inside of her, controlling her to feel angry.

"No, I'm not angry," she gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "I forgive them for what they have done to me."

"No you don't," Iblis whispered.

Bunny blocked him out of her mind and looked towards her foster parents. "A-Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"S-Serena..." the mother gasped. "W-We're sorry..." she wheezed for a moment.

Iblis sneered. "You're only sorry because she's a threat now. She has the power to kill you, and you are just trying to save yourself. Pathetic humans. Little Rabbit, what do you say we make them pay for what you have done?"

"No. I'm not like you Iblis." Bunny walked back from him.

"Of course you are," Iblis's eyes glistened. "Both of us were abandoned, both of us feel loneliness... Every time we are lonely, it feels like hell. In that cage you felt like dying would be better. Its a trait we share, correct?"

"But I'm not taking revenge on humans," she backed away and searched for Darien's hands, which she found and quickly held them.

"Why not? Humans are pathetic. They are mean, flawed, and imperfect. Look at these creatures!" he screamed, pointing at her parents.

"But they are also kind!" she raised her voice at him.

Iblis just laughed, and he continued to laugh as though it was hilarious. "Do you hear that?" he looked at the other djinn in the room. "She actually believes humans are kind creatures,"

Bunny suddenly felt herself slammed against a wall with Iblis nearly choking her. His fingers dug into her throat and she gasped for air.

"You shut your whore mouth when I'm talking," Bunny's eyes bulged out of her eyes, and as she tried to get off of him, his grip only worsened.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, but her jaw was nearly shattered.

Darien was about to run towards them, but the djinn began to attack him, preventing him from getting to his mate.

"Humans are filthy creatures," his breath made Bunny cringe. "I don't understand how angels can sympathize," he threw her to the floor, and Bunny started wheezing for air.

Bunny laid on the ground for the moment, but then quickly forced herself up. She summoned a sword and slashed away a djinn that was fighting Darien. He, too, summoned a sword, and the both of them fought the djinns off of their body.

"Why did you bring us here?" Bunny yelled, suddenly feeling her fiery spirit come back.

"Because, Little Rabbit, you are going to be a witness to something special about to happen! Its such a delight!" Iblis grinned. "It involves your brother!"

"Leave Sammy out of this!" Bunny demanded.

"Or what?" Iblis taunted.

"Or you'll deal with us!" Amara's dark voice crept from the shadows, and suddenly her jewel encrusted sword was thrown into Iblis' head.

Bunny looked up to see all her friends breaking through the windows, surrounding all of the djinn dangerously with all of their weapons in their hand. Michael and Gabriel broke through the windows, bringing along with them familiar angels she hadn't seen for centuries.

Iblis snarled as soon as he saw the scene before him. Veins popped from him, but he hadn't snapped just yet. He stood up, took the sword out of his head, and dropped it to the floor as it was useless for him to use it.

"Congratulations, you angels have all found my hideout." Iblis grinned. "However, it was all in vain."

In the snap of the finger, the djinn started fighting against the angels. All the angels reacted with their defense, and the battle soon began. Magic reacted against magic, which rattled the whole palace. Blood soon began to splatter against the walls, some limbs flew over the place, the lights shattered uneasily. Darien and Bunny began fighting against the djinn who surrounded them.

Bunny fought with her magic, sending rays of pure energy into swarms of djinn, which blew them away for a few moments. Unfortunately, the djinn magic was started to be used against the angels, who felt the magic infect their brains.

Michael punched a djinn, and looked at Bunny. "Come with us! Iblis is leaving!"

Bunny ran with him and Gabriel, following the trail of djinn magic. Djinn started approaching them. Bunny sliced through their bodiless forms, jumped onto the walls to get through, and slid onto the floor blasting magic at them. She quickly got up and followed the two.

But as she ran, Iblis' figure caught her eye in the direction different from that of the two archangels. She ran towards him, throwing her sword at his human form. But he turned around and deflected it at Bunny, who gasped before sliding onto her knees and bending her back flexibly just like Amy in order to avoid the sword. The sword barely missed a few centimeters of her gold hair before she continued on the run.

She ran into a room, but saw no one in there. The door closed harshly, the the whole room was barricaded with djinn magic. She saw Iblis grinning. "Perhaps we can talk alone now?"

Bunny quickly caught her breath, and remembered what she had to do. She sent spikes into Iblis direction, which pinned him to the wall. He just started laughing insanely, as if the situation were amusing. "You are quite an amusement. You will be kept alive, I know. I like you too much."

She furrowed her eyebrows before searching her long memory for the words to the song. She opened her mouth, and let the ancient holy dialect drift into Iblis' ears. Iblis realized what she was doing, and sent daggers in her direction. Bunny dodged them as she continued to sing, but Iblis was persistent. He sent large rays of energy in her direction. Bunny was caught in the direction, and was slammed against the wall, suspended in the air and paralyzed. But her voice seemed to continue to reach out to Iblis.

The purity of it all, the softness of her voice, the calamity it gave Iblis drove him insane. He started screaming at it, feeling the sensations of torture and pain. He gripped his hair, starting to stab daggers into this ears as the pain was too much. However, he could still hear the song echoing in his mind, and he growled in frustration. He started screaming at the top of lungs, slamming his head against the walls and attacking Bunny with harsh magic.

It pained Bunny to see Iblis torturing himself, but this had to be done. The song soon began to end, and when it did, Iblis gasped for air and held his chest heavily. She fell to the floor as Iblis' hold on her faltered.

Hesitantly she crawled towards Iblis, and looked at him. But before if she could tell anything about him, her throat start to burn up, and when she wanted to talk, it felt her vocal chords were harshly lacerated. She fell to the floor feeling a bubbling pain everywhere in her body. It was a burning pain inside of her, an uncomfortable one, and she felt like dumping herself in ice cold water.

Iblis caught himself, and glared at a wheezing Bunny. He kicked her head, and then picked her up by the neck, harshly slammed her against the wall. "You idiotic angel," he glared. "That song is for Him, and for Him alone. If anyone else is to hear that song sung to them, that is torture and brain damage for the rest of the life. And since you sung it for someone else and not Him, your form will be punished!"

He picked her up and threw her against the wall, which she broke through into the next room. She broke through multiple walls before finally landing into the main room where everyone was fighting.

Bunny shook, but she told herself to get up. She saw slashes made across her arms where blood poured out of, and she became scared. She began to feel bruising on her legs, and the sounds around her began to amplify in her ears. Bunny saw Iblis coming towards her, and she ran out of the room. Her arms were bleeding and useless, so she attempted to cover them up all the while dodging magic blasts from her opponent.

A couple of djinn came in her way and tried to capture her, but Bunny nudged her head, sending blasts of magic in their direction. This distracted them allowing her to make her escape. Yet Iblis stayed hot on her trail.

Bunny sped through the halls, feeling fear rushing through her body. Iblis released his wings and approached her faster. Bunny cursed as she was at such a great disadvantage. She turned a corner, but as she did, she felt the floor disappear. She felt herself falling and quickly looked up when she saw herself in another room, with a couple of djinn including the djinn with a jagged scar.

"Seraphiel," he breathed.

"Stay back!" she yelled, backing away fearfully.

"We mean no harm." the man held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "We are the djinn that a part of the resistance against Iblis."

Bunny widened her eyes. "I-I can't trust you," her voice was hoarse.

"Believe it or not, a majority of us djinn hate Iblis and wish for his tyranny to stop against humans." he kneeled in front of Bunny, and whispered healing magic as his hands trailed over her arms. "We joined Iblis in order to get close to him and know of his plans. And, we planned to give you angels this,"

The djinn took out a clothed item, and when they unleashed it, Bunny knew what it was. It was the Holy Blade, what they had been searching for. But she hesitated. "I... No... I can't trust you."

"You angels are bad liars, but you have a good technique of telling when people lie or not. You may look through our minds to see if anyone of us is lying or not." the scarred djinn said with a slight smile.

Bunny just stared, unable to say anything. "What is your name?" she stained herself to say.

"Malakai." he said simply. "Please, take this sword. We want this to end as much as you do." his eyes were pleading and desperate. Bunny looked at him and all the others for the moment, she she felt sadness in her heart for all of them. She realized then that not all humans and angels were suffering. The djinn were as well. What they had to go through, what family they had lost to Iblis... Bunny soon found herself tearing up, but quickly wiped them away.

She took the sword, and despite the fact the blade was large, the sword was quite light to carry. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Now, time is of the essence. Iblis plans on putting Abbadon into a suspended state of his angel form. When he is in the form, no one will be saved. When he is in that form, I'm afraid there won't be anyone to save anymore. You must stop Iblis."

Bunny nodded quickly.

"No one must know of this meeting," Malakai stated.

"What will happen to you?" she asked with fear.

He just smiled with the other djinn. "We will see the doors of Heaven once more," a djinn replied with a beautiful smile.

Bunny's eyes saddened at this statement, but perhaps it was a far better fate than living in the aftermath of chaos. "Do you know if he is hiding any other angels?"

"Yes, but we have freed them once we knew of the battle. The angels are now in a safe place."

Bunny sighed a breath of relief. At least Luna and Artemis were safe now and in recovery. "Do you know where my brother is?" she asked desperately."

He saddened his eyes. "I'm afraid not. Iblis has kept him under high security and has not told any of us djinn of his location. I am truly sorry,"

"It's okay," Bunny furrowed her eyebrows. This would be the hard part of it all - she had no way of knowing where to start at all.

"Now go," Malakai waved his hand. In a blink of an eyes, Malakai was gone, and Bunny was in an empty room of the palace. She heard the palace rumbling, she saw the pillars starting to crack and the ceiling pieces starting to fall. The air smelled of blood and war and chaos.

Bunny delicately held the sword before sheathing it away. She knew that when she would have to summon her army, but now was not the proper moment, and so with that thought in mind, she began running towards the sound of destruction. Seeing as how the singing did work and left her feeling damaged and broken, the only plan was to use the Holy Blade against Iblis.

She suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. She felt herself paralyzed, and the bubbling pain sensation she felt after singing had come back with a great revenge. Bunny started hyperventilating, not knowing what to do anymore. She wanted to scream, but her voice couldn't be reached. She felt for Darien's connection in her mind, and yet even that was lost as well.

She grit her teeth and forced her magic to stop the paralysis in her nerves. As she was doing this, she saw djinn coming her way, and she panicked. Bunny summoned water from the thin air and iced the djinn that were close to her.

Luckily, she was able to get her legs moving, so she got herself up and started running away. Although her upper body was unable to move, she quickly raced through the palace to find her soul mate.

"Bunny!" she turned around to see Mina's face smiling greatly, albeit all the blood across her clothes and the messy hair.

Bunny ran into Mina's arms. "M-Mina!" she forced herself to speak. "Didn't work!" Bunny got some feeling in her arms finally. "It... It didn't work. I tried singing but it didn't work!" she said in a frantic frenzy. "Instead its destroying me!"

"Why?"

"It was to be sung only to Him, and not at Iblis. Because of that, I'm being damaged," Bunny started trembling once more.

"It's okay, Bunny." Mina tried to calm down her friend. She held her friend's face, whispering words to calm her down.

"We need to find Sammy and get out of here!"

"What about Luna and Artemis?"

"They have been released along with all the other angels - they are safe! Now we have to find Sammy!"

"Why? What happened?" Mina asked as they ran through the palace halls. They destroyed a chunk of the ceiling that fell and fought off a couple of djinn that came their way.

"Iblis is planning on putting him in a suspended state of his angel form!" Bunny quickly said before a djinn smashed her against the wall.

"Yes he is," the djinn grinned. "And when he does, it will be the end for all of humanity!"

Bunny breathed a large wave of white fire in the djinn's direction, which quickly backed them off away allowing the two angels to get away.

"We'll find him Bunny," Mina reassured her friend. "But we need to tell everyone so we can look for him better!"

"Mina! Bunny!" Rei, Lita, and Amy ran towards the both of them, blasting the djinn off of their bodies. "Bunny, you're okay!" Rei smiled with relief.

"Have you guys seen Sammy anywhere?" she questioned her friends.

"No, what's wrong?" Lita asked. She blasted a couple of flying creatures with lightning bolt.

"He's in danger and we have to take him to a safe place before he unleashes the destruction of the world." Mina told, getting out her rose shaped whip.

The girls had decided to sprint throughout the palace and search every room for any sign of Sammy. Each of them speedily inspected all the rooms they came into contact with, but there was no luck in finding Bunny's brother.

Along the way they did their best to avoid djinn who came in their way, and found their respective soul mates who joined in the search for Sammy.

In a fit of frustration of not being able to find anything except furniture, Bunny punched a hole in the wall. The wall shuddered at the force but stayed strong. The girls saddened their eyes to see Bunny in this state, and gently put a hand on her shoulder in order to soothe her.

"Bunny, we'll find him," Amy smiled for her, but Bunny couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She had to find her brother.

"I'm going to find Iblis." she growled a bit and sprinted off away from the girls, who soon followed her seconds afterwards.

"Bunny! Don't do anything irrational!" Rei warned, quickly catching up to her.

Bunny burst through a room where Iblis was sitting nonchalantly, eating some cheese as though nothing were happening. Bunny unsheathed the Holy Blade and instantly thrusted Iblis against the wall.

"Where is he?!" she screamed at Iblis, who just started laughing. "Tell me now!"

"You'll never find your little Sammy," he just grinned at her. "Cheese?" he asked her, but then the sword she held caught his attention.

"Where did you find that sword?" he snarled.

"That's none of your concern! Where is he?" she demanded him to ask.

An explosion from the wall with angels and demons flooding through the other room made Bunny pause for a moment. Iblis took this chance and snatched the sword from Bunny, who was pushed away.

Mina quickly wrapped a chain around the sword secretly as Rei fired an arrow at a distracted Iblis, He was pinned to the wall as the sword was snatched away from him.

"You stupid angels!" he screamed, slamming his hands against the walls. The ceilings started to shake, the structure of the palace was not going to hold soon. Iblis unleashed his rage, firing daggers and djinn magic at the angels in large amounts. Bunny held a shield up to protect the girls as Amy started to flood the whole room.

"Bunny?" that question stopped everyone from doing everything. Actions had stopped, weapons were held midair, about to strike but not yet. Eyes had widened, and the silence that had accompanied everything was deafening.

"S-Sammy?" Bunny felt relief flood her heart, and before she knew, she found herself running towards her brother and squeezing the life out of him. She stroked his hair, which was now feeling thin and frail. When she backed off to look at him, he looked horrible. His skin was pale and pasty, his once happy emerald eyes now saddened and fearful with dark rings around the eyes, his body frame thin and bony.

"Bunny, you're okay," Sammy smiled, but it was a sad attempt of a smile.

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm here, and I will protect you, okay?" Bunny stood up straight and faced Iblis, who just started grinning maniacally.

"I'm afraid you cannot take him home, Little Rabbit."

"Why not?" Mina questioned.

"Because he is bound to me by an oath. The Heavenly Oath."

Every angel gasped in shock and fear. They all faced Sammy, who lowered his head in guilt and shame. His body shook uncontrollably.

"Sammy, no, it's not true." Bunny whispered, but Sammy didn't deny anything. "Why?" she grasped his shoulders.

"Humans are mean creatures Bunny," he looked up to her with saddened and dead eyes. "They have hurt me when I have done nothing. They have hurt you, and Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina... They hurt Hotaru..." he whispered.

"But this isn't the answer, Sammy!" Rei came up to Sammy. "Killing them off with plagues and slowly destroying the Earth will not solve what happened in the past!"

"What about Molly, then?" Bunny asked.

Sammy looked up to Bunny, as if that thought hadn't ever occurred to him. "Molly?"

"Yes, Molly and Melvin." Amy walked towards Sammy. "They befriended Bunny on her first day at school and they liked her. Humans can be bad creatures, but they can also be kind. Wherever there is bad, there is good."

Sammy widened his eyes, as if this was a revelation. Bunny understood how he could have been misled. Sammy was young and his emotions were easy to toy with, making him forget about what good there could have been.

"Sammy, Little Sammy," Iblis smiled, walking towards the girls. "You are bound by an oath. You realize what will happen if you break it,"

"You have broken the oath," he whispered. "Why haven't you exploded or anything?"

"I am a djinn. I am not like you angels, who has one body for centuries. No, I can reform another body due to the fact that I am a djinn. That oath was made for angels only, but for a djinn to use it," he grinned. "There are loopholes."

"No!" Sammy's eyes furrowed. "That's unfair!"

"All is fair in love and war, my dear Samuel," Iblis grinned. "I'm quite glad you came here, actually. You're part of the grand finale I have devised."

"No! I refuse to be a part of your plans!" Sammy backed off.

"Is that so?" Iblis seemed uninterested with what he had to say. Instead, he snapped his fingers and the djinn started attacking the angels. Bunny and the girls were suddenly pulled away from Sammy and had to defend themselves against their opponents.

Sammy started to breathe quickly, but he closed his eyes and while whispering a chant. All of the sudden, shadowy dark figures appeared behind Sammy like an army, and with a weak point at the djinn, the creatures started to attack.

Iblis noticed this from the corner of his eye, and just cackled. In a swift movement, he ran behind Sammy, who was about to fall, and placed his hand on top of his head.

Sammy widened his eyes at this, and attempted to get off. But Iblis stabbed a needle into Sammy, who went limp at this sudden injection.

And finally, it happened. Sammy's eyes started to glow white, and his body stood straight up. The angels faced Sammy, who was in a state of ultimate power in which he could not be stopped.

"No..." Bunny cursed at herself.

"Observe, my angels, Abbadon in his angelic state of true power!" Iblis grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes yes i know it's been so long since i have updated! this chapter won't make you love me though cause... you'll find out... T_T**

**i hope that I can finish this story cause i keep on having images in my head about this story yet no time to finish this up... hopefully i can finish this story cause i know you guys are tired of waiting and tired of this story so yes...**

**please don't throw tomatoes at me.**

* * *

Michelle saw plenty of events in her thousand year incarnations. She remembered seeing the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah; she remembered experiencing the brutal Mongol Invasions of thousands of countries; she remembered everything in her past lifetimes, both benevolent experiences, as well as horrible and tragic events. All throughout, Michelle had Amara at her side. Though through some experiences it took Michelle quite some time to find her soul mate, she felt the presence of her soul mate and that was enough comfort for her to get through with these events in history.

But this was something completely different. Amara was not at her side. She was alone, with djinn surrounding her, tugging at her turquoise hair, clawing at her fragile skin, thirsty to break her apart. Michelle could defend them off, but she wasn't as strong as she could be if she could not feel her soul mate at her side. She felt exposed and raw, unable to fight properly. She hated the feeling of abandonment, and she hated the dark magic the djinn emitted - she couldn't connect to anyone. She was truly alone.

And then, everything stopped. The djinn paused their fights and started cackling manically at a certain place in the room Michelle looked, seeing Iblis' claws digging and burrowing into Sammy's thin skin. Sammy's eyes bled white light, and his agape mouth spewed the same color, emitting a scream that sounded like thousands of children slaughtered brutally mixed with the cacophony of a villian's laugh. The veins beneath the many layers of his skin flamed into a red sizzling color, looking as though they were burning his skin off.

Iblis took his hand off with a maniacal grin, as though this whole situation that would end the world was a pleasurable experience for him. "Observe, my angels, Abbadon in his angelic state of true power!"

Sprouting out of Sammy's head were two dark beige, blunt horns that were intimidating and demonizing. The thousands of dark shadowy figures looked towards their leader, and as his mouth opened with a deafening cacophony of destruction, the shadowy creatures attacked the angels themselves.

"Sammy!" Bunny's voice rang out with hopelessness. The shadowy creatures jumped on top of her, biting the flesh off of her skin and yanking at her body parts. She painfully pulled them off her body, attempting to run toward her brother, but a sonic boom released from Sammy catapulted her away and out of the palace. She skidded against the ground, writhing in pain before getting up.

Bunny creased her eyebrows in rage. She had hoped she wouldn't have to resort to this. Bunny ran into a nearby alley where it was dark and no one would find her; she quickly caught her breath, and attempted to calm herself down. With the sword at her side, Bunny unsheathed it quickly and using the sword as a pen, she carved a symbol into her skin, starting from her wrists, which she would have to end to her elbow. The symbol would act as a device for the Seraphim to find her. She had to summon them - they wouldn't win without her army. As the blood started to pour out, she began chanting the holy dialect of heaven. Her voice fluidly sung the chant, hitting each harmonic note graciously, but sweat dripped down her face. If she messed up this ritual, horrendous consequences could occur and she would be unable to stop it.

As the intricate symbol was completed, Bunny finished the chant. She glanced for a mere seconds, wiping the tears that befell her eyes. Darien would hate her for this, she knew, but this was the right thing. She flinched as she heard an explosion rock the scene uneasily; glimpsing out of the alley, she saw the fight had damaged the palace and moved it's way to the outside. Djinn and angels flew out together, fighting in the sky and creating massive storms of destruction in their fighting. The wind was harsh and jagged, following the mood of the fighting scene. A fiery hail storm rang from the sky, hitting the abandoned and empty buildings, burning them to the ground as the harsh ice ignited flames.

The blonde angel saw that some of her friends had djinn at their throats, but they held themselves well enough as long as their mate was by their side. Bunny began to hyperventilate as she didn't see her mate at all - she truly had no connection to him at all. Instead, she saw Sammy in his state of absolute angelic power walking slowly across the road. Wherever he walked, everything seemed to catch aflame, die, or become infected with a disease if it was living. As he passed the alley, his head turned towards Bunny.

Instantly, Bunny stabbed the sword into her arm and let the blood coat the sword. She screamed as she did so, feeling agonizing blasts of energy radiating off of her arm. Every injury she experienced returned: the burning white flame on her arm, the ripping of her wings, the sludge hammer to the face, it all came back. Her memories became vivid, real, and she saw them passing before her eyes.

Within a few minutes, the ritual passed on, and the white light was sucked into the darkened sky. Bunny took the sword out of her arm, which looked unharmed; no trace of any marring of the skin could be seen, and she sighed a huge breath of relief.

She looked up to the darkened and black sky, seeing billions of rays break the darkness and land to the ground. Bunny felt relief flood her face - her army had arrived, and as they fell towards the ground to the astonished djinn, they began to join the fight, arming the dwindling angel population against the many djinn that fought by the dozens.

Bunny stood up in pain with her vision going black and blotchy. She took a deep breath, and saw Iblis standing in front of her with a maddening look to his face.

"You should not have done that, Little Rabbit,"

"And why not?" she huffed, clutching at her chest.

Suddenly, Iblis clawed at her throat. He slammed her against the sides of the alley, lashing all his dark energy against her. Bunny was caught off guard for a moment, but she snatched the sword and deflected his magic against her. But Iblis was just warming up. He sent starbolts of dark energy at her, and he ripped parts of her flesh off her bones. He grabbed her by the neck and was about to twist it sharply when Rei swiped in and stopped him from doing so.

Bunny fell to the ground as Iblis was blown away. Amy ran in, sending towards the djinn boiling waves of water upon his body; Iblis screamed at the burning sensation, and he deflected the water with massive blue flames. Lita jumped from the walls unleashing torrents of magic in his direction as Mina threw swords at his body. Iblis grinned madly, deflecting everyone's blows as though it was child's play.

"I think it's about time that the people infected with our most dangerous plagues have their strings of life be pulled?" Iblis grinned, as though he knew something.

"What do you mean?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes Little Rabbit. Sammy has unleashed many plagues for me while you were out having fun and enjoying yourself. Though, I told him to keep them alive just so they can suffer and live with all the shame they have done in their past lives... the loved ones of those people... what a shame that their prayers towards Him will be wasted... in a few days perhaps weeks maybe, every single human is going to die a most painful death." Iblis said with such serious and such demonic tone to his voice. "Every human has been infected, and every human will die. Every soul shall taste death. And at the end of this all, there shall be a cry unleashed throughout the world, a cry greater than that of Egypt, a cacophony that will end the survival of humans. Every human will suffer, and they will die." Iblis' eyes glinted with malice, and Bunny's heart sank.

Molly. Melvin. Andrew.

"Yes, Little Rabbit. Our meeting was quite astronomical. As I kept you locked in my world, I had initiated my plan to destroy the world when I just so happened to feel your presence on particular humans. I glanced into their minds, and their minds... they were innocent, quite devoid of evil thoughts unlike most humans. This surprised me. Then I saw you in their memories, in their thoughts... And I knew that they would be of great use to me."

"What did you do to them?" she growled. Rei gripped her arm, but Bunny shoved it off.

"Oh, I had just tortured them... infected their minds with gruesome and horrendous thoughts. I cut them, skewered them, twisted their minds, I paralyzed them until they begged for death. And then I plagued them to continue with their torture. They deserve it, don't you think so Little Rabbit?" he grinned.

Bunny's anger fueled to a boiling point. She wanted to hurt Iblis, she wanted to hurt him for all the torture that he had done to everyone she knew and loved. This was the last straw for her.

"Bunny, don't-" Amy tried to stop her friend, but it was too late.

Bunny blasted Iblis with everything she have, sparing no mercy to him. She roared a blazing white fire at him, attempting to slash at him to cause all kind of pain towards him. But he seemed unfazed, more along the lines of amused and cackling.

She gripped the sword tightly and started to slash in his direction, hoping a scratch would hurt him. Iblis grew a bit more cautious now that the angel was holding the sword of his doom, so he stayed onto the defensive side. Bunny wouldn't allow it, however, and through the sword, she discharged enormous shock waves of destruction at his body. When the magic hit against Iblis, he was paralyzed for the moment. And in that moment, Bunny threw him up against the wall with the sword against his neck.

"Stop lying!" she screamed at him. "Why do you hate humans? Why are you using an innocent angel for your evil plans?"

"Ha, my little Rabbit," Iblis tucked a tendril of hair behind Bunny's ear. "Your brother isn't so innocent. He is the one solely responsible for Sodom and Gomorrah, the Plagues of Egypt, Carthage, Pompeii, Troy - need I remind you that you were also involved? You angels believe you are so innocent and pure, when in reality you are just as evil as humans."

"We were under His orders!" she growled. "We were fine with humans until you decided to kill them all!" she sliced the sword into his neck, and he winced in pain.

"If I die, Little Rabbit, you're dying with me as well." he whispered in her ear. "That ritual you performed requires a sacrifice. A life for a life."

"I don't care - as long as the world is safe from you," she edged the sword deeper.

"But you can't kill me, can you now?" Iblis grinned as Bunny wavered for a moment. "You're too soft hearted, aren't you? And besides, if I die, then you die, who will help stop Sammy?"

Bunny's grip on her foe loosened a little bit. Iblis was right - she had to save her brother first before she could kill him. Being born a thousand incarnations with the little angel, she knew him almost as well as Hotaru knew him. She and Hotaru could help her brother.

Iblis caught the Little Rabbit off guard, and he used that moment to punch her in the face. He snatched the sword from her hand, but Bunny was back on her feet ready to fight him.

"Guys, make sure Sammy is okay!" she asked her friends, who were hesitant to leave Bunny alone. But they complied with her wishes, and quickly ran over to Sammy, who continued to walk forward.

"Sammy!" the girls were pushed back as hurricane winds surrounded his body, making them unable to get to the destructive boy.

Mina summoned a whip in the shape of roses and hearts and attempted to fling it towards him, but the whip caught into the spiraling force, and Mina had to let go lest she'd be hurt.

"This is impossible! How are we going to get to him?" Rei asked, forcing her body through the tyrannical force. She felt like the meat on her body would rip away, but she summoned a shield in order to protect herself.

Demonic djinn suddenly appeared, protecting the angel from his friends. They jumped onto the angels, sinking their teeth into the girls' flesh; being the creation of Iblis, they were conditioned to kill and to mangle bodies in the most painful way possible.

Amy screamed at the sudden sharpness felt, and she summoned the water in the air to freeze the creature; once frozen, she summoned the energy to punch the creature so that it would break into millions of pieces.

"Amy!" Zoycite quickly ran over to his girlfriend with a look of worry.

"Zoycite!" she widened her eyes behind her, and quickly threw her boyfriend down so he wouldn't be hit by an oncoming djinn. The djinn growled, landing beside both of them with other reinforcements behind him. The shadows that followed Sammy quickly ripped the soul mates apart from one another, finding the beings easier to deal with as individuals.

Sammy stopped walking and raised his hands in the air. As he did so, fires erupted out of nowhere, the ground quaked fearfully, and the sky thundered and roared as though never before. Sammy then slammed his hand into the earth, where thousands of lightning bolts struck at that area, and powerful magic collided to create a consuming and a massive hole.

Dust enveloped the area, and the last thing Bunny saw was Sammy's form disappearing into the swallowing hole.

"Sammy!" she screamed, but Iblis gripped his Little Rabbit and forced her to turn and look at the scene before her.

"This is what you are causing!" he gripped her face, nearly breaking her jaw. "This is what you are putting your friends through! Do you not see, Little Rabbit, that if you let us handle the world, then you will be feeling better?"

Bunny felt her bones cracking under Iblis' painful grip. She was forced to watch Darien struggle against three djinn clawing at his skin, Lita and Rei were struggling to help the other angels from sinking into the hole, which seemed to grow bigger and bigger, and Amy and Michelle was trying to douse the flames. Tears streamed down her face. She felt so weak and so tired, all the painful memories began resurfacing through her eyes, and she felt like she was on the verge of insanity.

"Stop fighting, my Little Rabbit," he whispered in her ear.

And just when Bunny thought she suffered enough, her worst fear came into creation. Darien and the other guys were being sucked into the hole, unable to escape its jaws of doom.

"Darien!" Bunny screamed, kicking Iblis off of her and running to grab him. She forced her way through all the bodies, feeling as though time slowed her down while quickening Darien's pace. Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlite, and Zoycite all struggled to get out of the consuming ground. They used their swords to stop their bodies from drowning, but fate was much more cruel.

Bunny skid against the rough ground and grabbed Darien as he began to fall. She felt her skin lacerate under the sharp rocks, and she struggled to keep her strength as Darien's weight pulled her.

"B-Buns... let go of me," Darien's eyes pleaded with her. "I can't - You have to fight Iblis."

"I can't fight without you!" she grit her teeth as tears spilled over her eyes.

"You have to..." he wheezed, feeling a dark shadow pulling him down. "I can't - I can't hold on much longer!"

"Be strong!" she attempted to use magic to help him up, but her magic was negated against the swirling forces.

"Buns - he will use either of us to get the other to do whatever he wants. I can't let that happen. I have to leave so he can't use you or me."

"Please!" she cried desperately. "You can't leave me..."

Darien summoned enough strength to lift himself up and kiss his love one last time. He used one of his hands to wipe away the tears falling down her face, passionately kissing her so he would be able to remember her lips before he left. Soon, the force became too strong for him to continue, and he regretfully broke the kiss with saddened, yet happy eyes. "I love you, forever." he whispered before the hole consumed his body.

Bunny broke into tears at what happened, but she didn't have anytime to mourn as a djinn dragged her away and started beating her with unimaginable strength.

She slammed him off her body, but Iblis grabbed her by the hairs and threw her against the brick wall, hoping for her face to be severely marred. "Give up, Little Rabbit, and I will save your boyfriend."

Bunny growled, fighting away the spell he whispered in her ear. She kicked him away and fell to the floor in exhaustion. She forced herself to crawl away, but Iblis kicked her face and placed the sword at her throat.

"I can see, Little Rabbit, that you do not choose the path I have offered you," he tucked a tendril of her hair away, stepping on her wrist so she couldn't use her arms against him. "Such a shame that the spell was all for naught. But don't worry, I'll take good care of all the angels, especially your little mate."

The sword went through her neck, and she felt like she was really dying; as though her body was being dissolved into acid and her soul was finally escaping from this body.

But then it stopped.

Bunny opened her eyes. Iblis' face was frozen as though everything was frozen.

"Buns!" Mina ran over to her friend and took the sword out of her throat, and helped her to her feet.

"W-What happened?" her voice quivered as her large fearful eyes roamed over the entire scene. A couple of angels were helping one another out, some of the others were getting others out of the whole, and some angels laid on the ground, using their magic to repair themselves. She saw the other girls and some of the angels huddled around something, or someone. The air was quiet and eerily silent, a silence that was too deafening. But what shocked her the most was that the whole scene was frozen. Buildings about to collapse were frozen where they were, lightning stayed where it was. It was like time was frozen.

Bunny gently pushed her way through the others, and when she finally reached the center, her knees collapsed and tears escaped, trailing down her face and towards the ground.

Trista, battered and bruised, laid on the ground, all the color draining out of her skin. Her breathing was quick and uneven, and her body was going cold. Her staff was at her side, faintly glowing.

"B-Bunny..." She whispered with a smile. "Thank god.. I am not... late." she coughed up blood.

"Trista! Trista what happened?" she gripped her friend's hand, and became shocked at how cold it was.

"Everyone... We were losing... You were about to be killed... We just needed more time..." Trista shivered, and one of the angels brought over some blankets and laid it on top of her. A pillow was set under her head.

"What did you do?" Amara questioned with tears in her eyes as she leaned down.

"I... I broke... I broke the Heavenly Law... that was assigned to me. I am... Raziel. The Keeper of Secrets... and of Time." she coughed violently. "Time... it has not frozen... but the whole world has paused... Time still continues, as He is the true governor of time. I just... froze everything... And my fate is to die." she gasped. "He asked me to never break this law. But I couldn't... let Bunny die... Cause she will save the world..."

"No! Trista, we'll find a way!" Bunny gripped her hand, sending in all the energy she could muster to her friend. And yet Trista smiled as the magic Bunny gave her was rejected. "You can't die! You can't..." Bunny's tears clouded her vision, and pain ached her heart more.

"Bunny... you truly are pure hearted... Though we have not... known each other long, you cry for me. That is... family... I have... longed to have a friend like you. And I got my wish." she smile weakly as her face began to pale. "Do not cry for me, please. I did this to help all of you," she wheezed. "Please, this will not last long. Take the sword... and recover yourselves. One last stand against Iblis... you guys will win. I wanted to be able to fight with all of you... to have us work as a team... to have one final stand against Iblis together... like a family..."

Bunny's hands began to shake, and Rei attempted to send some warmth into her body so she wouldn't die feeling so cold.

"Bunny... it's okay. I am being selfish... as I am happy to die... Because this means... he is taking me... he is taking me home with him." Trista smile so beautifully. "I finally get to see him... after so many millennia." She gasped in pain.

"Trista you're strong! I know you can make it through this!" Hotaru begged. Amy felt Trista's forehead, and checked her pulse.

"Hotaru, you already know about my crime. You know that this fate cannot be reversed." Trista wheezed as her eyelids began to get heavy. "Do not... do not defeat the evil with hate. Hatred solves nothing. Love is the key, Seraphiel..."

Bunny sniffled, wiping the tears away. She soon began to sing a song, a song that used to be sung by angels in ancient times when one of their own died. The other angels joined in the song, feeling tears at their eyes. Their emotions got the best of them, and they held one another. Trista's body began to dissolve into thin air. Memories of Trista in her past incarnations began to flood the minds of everyone, seeing the kind yet sad smile of the angel without a mate. Her body began to deteriorate into gold flecks, where a soft wind from the east gently blew them west where a faint light could be seen. At the end of the song, all that was left of Trista's body was a smoky white ghost ball that faded from the human world.


End file.
